The Only Stars There Really Are
by kgleek101
Summary: Rachel Berry had achieved her dreams beyond even her own expectations, and along the way she broke Quinn and Beth's hearts, something she promised herself she would never do. Will she find a way to get back the family she once had?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay so, this is a sequel to Shattered Heart, however, it isn't necessary to have read that to understand this. Some important things to note however, Puck is dead, Faberry got together in high school and dated all throughout. Also, the title of this fic comes from a line in the song _I Don't Believe in the Sun_ by The Magnetic Fields. And a big thank you to Passionately Simple, who is pretty much amazing. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Rachel was exhausted as she stood by the stage door. Signing autographs and posing for pictures was the last thing she wanted to be doing, but she knew her fans were important; without them she would not have the stardom she had been dreaming of since toddlerhood.

Rachel Berry had achieved her dreams beyond even her own expectations. She dropped out of Juilliard in the middle of her junior year, after receiving a role in the six-month revival of Mama Mia on Broadway, and her career only exploded after that. A big name Hollywood director caught her show one evening and immediately offered her a lead in a remake of The Wizard of Oz, which shattered box office records and made Rachel Berry a household name.

Now she found herself back in New York, playing Eponine in the revival of Les Mis. The eight shows a week in addition to rehearsals and public appearances meant she was constantly busy, but that's how Rachel liked it. Her constant working distracted her from the choices she made to get where she was, choices she regretted. Most days she told herself that it was all worth it, most days she lied to herself.

Rachel nearly dropped the playbill she was signing when she spotted a familiar blonde and brunette amongst the sea of people screaming her name, flashing cameras in her face, and shoving memorabilia towards her. She said quick goodbyes to the crowd and instructed her security team to retrieve the duo and have a car bring them by her apartment, before climbing into the back of the car which had been waiting for her.

Rachel laid back against the cool leather interior, trying to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves. Staring out the window, she scanned the crowd, hoping to see Brittany and Santana getting into a car with her security guards. Unfortunately, her car turned the corner before she could get another glimpse of her former friends.

As the car made it's way to her apartment, Rachel couldn't help but wonder why Santana and Brittany would even bother coming to see the show. She was well aware of the fact that no one wanted anything to do with her following her breakup with Quinn. Logically, she knew there were dozens of reasons for Santana and Brittany to be in New York, but them being at her show, standing outside the stage door waiting for her to come out, could not just be a coincidence.

Her thoughts quickly travelled to Quinn and Beth, fear striking her at the possibility that something tragic happened to one or both of them and Santana and Brittany were only there to deliver the news. Rachel's stomach churned at the idea of either of them being hurt but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Surely, her fathers would have informed her of such an event. Perhaps Santana and Brittany's curiosity got the best of them and they had only come to get a look at the star who used to be their friend. Or maybe her long workdays and lack of sleep were affecting her more than she knew; maybe she hadn't actually seen Santana and Brittany at all. She laughed a little at the thought of her security guards rounding up two random girls and taking them to her apartment.

Rachel groaned when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her lap; she was far too nervous to carry on a coherent conversation with anyone. She rolled her eyes and ignored the call when she saw the call was from Scott, her manager. Scott was certainly not Rachel's favorite person. His demanding and controlling personality made her skin crawl, and if she weren't contractually bound to him for the next five years, she would have dumped him from her life ages ago.

Even though Rachel despised the man, she knew her career would not be where it was if not for him. On the other hand, Rachel couldn't help but think that if not for Scott, she may still have Quinn and Beth in her life. Rachel knew, however, that it was her in the end who chose to destroy her relationship with Quinn for the sake of her career, nobody else. Resting, her head against the window, she thought back to the day she always referred to as the beginning of the end.

_When Rachel walked into Scott's office, she was greeted by the scent of his cheap cologne and thick Brooklyn accent. "Rachel Berry! Or should I call you Dorothy?"_

_"Scott, nice to see you. May I ask what this impromptu meeting is about? I am heading back home for Thanksgiving and I have a flight to catch." Rachel smiled in an attempt to be polite, as she sat down in the chair across from his desk._

_"Alright, I'll get straight to it then. As you know, your movie is coming out on Christmas Day."_

_"Scott, you should know this by now, my organizational skills are top notch. I do not need you to summon me down to your office to remind me about an event that is a month away," Rachel sighed in annoyance._

_Scott let out a small laugh, his most successful client never failed to amuse him. "This is about your career, not the release date. I'm concerned about your longevity as a star."_

_Rachel shifted in her chair, anxious as to what Scott had to say. "Okay, you have my attention."_

_"This is going to be a problem," Scott said, pushing an already open magazine across the desk._

_Rachel's eyes scanned the page, smiling when she saw photos of herself, Beth, and Quinn enjoying a picnic during their last visit to New York. "Paparazzi photos of my family and I at the park, how are these a problem?"_

_Scott sighed and ran his hand through his greasy black hair. He knew Rachel was not going to like what he had to say. "Hollywood isn't like Broadway, Rachel. This sort of thing won't be as accepted, you're in a family movie. You have to a appeal to a certain demographic."_

_"This sort of thing? You mean love?" Rachel felt her voice begin to rise. "Quinn, Beth, and I are a family, the only people we will not appeal to are closed minded bigots. I am not going to stand for this, I have strong connections with the ACLU and I will not hesitate to get them involved."_

_"Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger, I'm trying to help you. Do you think you can shut that mouth of yours for five minutes and listen to me?"_

_Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded, knowing Scott was only looking out for her career, and his commission check, of course._

_"Good girl. I know whatever you've got going on with this girl seems like a fairytale romance, but you're just a twenty-one year old kid, Rachel. You'll breakup with her and probably have a dozen more fairytale romances before you're thirty-"_

_Rachel scoffed and interrupted him, "Quinn and I have been together for more than four years; we have a child together. Our relationship is not some silly little fling."_

_"You have a child together? You need to snap out of it and come out of this fantasy world you are living in. Your girlfriend has a kid, that's all, it's her kid, not yours. Do you really think Winnie or Quinn or whatever her name is would think twice before snatching her daughter out of her ex-lover's life? Notice the emphasis on her daughter, Rachel, not yours. You are going to be sacrificing your career for a kid who is going to be taken from you regardless."_

_Rachel furrowed her brow because she had honestly never thought about what would happen with Beth should she and Quinn breakup. "Quinn and I aren't breaking up, so I don't have to worry about that."_

_"Fine, but don't come crying to me when it happens. Let's think of it this way then, if this Quinn loves you as much as you think she does, won't she understand how necessary it is for your career to keep your little lesbian relationship on the down low? I'm not suggesting you all split, just tone it way down."_

_Rachel thought for a second. Quinn had understood how necessary it was for her to be in New York full-time, and in Los Angeles during the filming of her movie. There was no reason Quinn wouldn't understand this as well._

_"I think you may be right, Scott."_

_Scott smiled, "Excellent. Now I have arranged a two-issue cover story deal with People Magazine. One will come out just before the movie is released, the other will come out a few weeks later to make sure you are kept relevant. I am going to make sure you are asked about these pictures and I don't care if you say she is a friend, sister, cousin, whatever, just make it clear you are not in a relationship with her, got it?"_

"Ms. Berry?"

Rachel jerked her head up to see her driver, Frank, holding her car door open. "Oh, I'm sorry, Frank I was just thinking," she said, slightly startled.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Berry. Shall I escort you up to your apartment?"

Rachel, who was longing for more alone time before Santana and Brittany arrived, slowly shook her head no. "I think I can manage tonight, thank you."

Immediately after getting out of the car, Rachel was met by her assistant, Jill. "Ms. Berry, Scott sent me your publicity schedule for the next month, we could review it tonight, I know you like to be well prepared."

"Not tonight, can you just e-mail it to me?" Rachel asked as they entered her building.

Jill nodded, running ahead to push the elevator button. "Are your feet bothering you? Or is it your back? I can have the masseuse come over tonight."

"No Jill, that isn't necessary." Rachel was quickly growing annoyed by Jill's over-eagerness. "I'd prefer to be left alone tonight."

Jill nodded once again as they stepped into the elevator; she stared at her boss for a while, internally debating whether or not she should comment on the star's tenser than usual demeanor. "Are you okay, Ms. Berry?"

"I'm fine. I'm expecting some company tonight, that's all." Rachel said as the elevator doors opened to her floor. "It's not necessary for you to come in, they should be here shortly. Thank you, Jill." Rachel smiled politely and gave Jill a small wave before stepping off the elevator.

Once inside her apartment, Rachel paced anxiously while she waited, wondering if her security team would be able to find the girls from her past: the first people she had seen from that time in her life in nearly five years, besides her dads of course. She quickly ran over and opened the door when she heard a light tapping.

"Brittany, Santana," she whispered, unsure of how she would be received.

Brittany and Santana looked the same; only Santana's hair was a little shorter only Brittany's a little longer.

"Berry, I can't say I appreciate you having your minions practically force us into a car and drive us across the city," Santana snarled, taking in Rachel's lavish apartment. "Nice place."

"Thank you," Rachel responded quietly, not sure what to say. She was slightly surprised Santana had yet to tear into her for doing what she did, but then she had to remind herself that even though her heart ached as if it happened yesterday, nearly four and half years had passed. "I'm surprised you two came."

"B, wanted to. I'm in town with the Cheerios," Santana replied, still gawking at Rachel's not very Rachel Berry- like apartment.

Several years ago, she had come with Quinn and Beth to visit Rachel and stayed with them at Rachel's old apartment, which had been complete with gold stars, glitter, and all the obnoxious things that made Rachel, well Rachel. The walls had been covered with photographs of Rachel, Quinn, and Beth; there were even a few of her fathers and friends from Glee. But now, Rachel's walls were a painfully bright white, no pictures and barely any décor, except for some fancy expensive artwork Santana could not be bothered with.

Santana shifted her focus from the apartment to Rachel, who generally looked the same except for some not-so-subtle differences. The girl had gotten way too skinny in Santana's opinion, she would not even let her Cheerios become that thin, but she guessed that came with the busy work schedule Rachel had. She still had that obnoxious flashy smile, but Santana frowned a little bit when she noticed the smile did not quite reach Rachel's eyes as it had in the past.

"You were really good, Rachel. I didn't understand it at some parts, but I really liked it," Brittany beamed.

"Thank you, Brittany. How about we sit down? We can catch up or something."

Rachel awkwardly motioned towards her couch.

"So, Rachel how have you been?" Santana asked, making an attempt at polite conversation, considering Rachel had gone through all the trouble of having them over at her place. "No one has heard from you since, well, since you know."

Rachel nodded silently, yes of course she knew. She ignored the slew of painful memories and did her best to answer her question. "Well, I've got everything I ever dreamed of, I am fantastic," she lied.

Santana frowned. "Do you really, Rachel? Is this really all you ever saw in your dreams or are some parts missing? This may have been your dream was at one point, but I remember you telling me once that dreams change."

Rachel knew Santana was right. She sighed as she thought back to their conversation they had one afternoon during her senior year.

_"Are you going to beat me up or something? It was certainly not Quinn and I who had sex in your bed during that party. Whatever Finn claims he saw, was a lie. He lies!"_

_Santana muttered something in Spanish before holding her hand up to get the brunette to stop when she noticed Rachel had begun her fake tears. "No, Rachel. That is not what this is about. We-"_

_Rachel cut her off. "You see, Santana, I am not sure if you are aware of this, but I usually wear high waisted, cotton undergarments, due to comfort reasons. However, I had purchased a black lace thong and wore it for Quinn to surprise her and your room was the only one-"_

"_Berry!" Santana shouted, roughly pinching the girl's arm to get her attention._

"_Ouch! Santana! That was violent and uncalled for."_

"_I don't want to hear about your panties, ever, under any circumstances. We can discuss what you all did in my bed later, and by discuss I mean bash your face in. But for right now, I need to talk to you about something else. I heard you got into Juilliard."_

_Rachel smiled, extremely pleased with herself. "Yes. Is this your way of offering me congratulations?"_

_"Berry, I may say some nice things about you during this conversation, and if it ever leaves this room, I will strangle you with my bare hands, got it?"_

_Rachel swallowed hard and nodded, still thoroughly confused._

"_I know you have the potential to be a star Berry and underneath all of that crazy you actually do possess a great deal of talent. I also know you and Q are really serious, when you make it big some __people are not going to be very accepting of your relationship, are you prepared for that? I don't want you throwing Q and Lil B out like yesterday's garbage just because the relationship you two have may have a negative impact on your dream."_

_"Well, Santana, dreams change and my dreams now include Quinn and Beth, and if that affects my career than so be it. My dreams are nothing without them," Rachel said with confidence._

"You okay, Rachel?" Brittany asked after a couple minutes of silence passed.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yes, yes of course. Please do update me on the happenings of Lima. Santana did you mention earlier that you were here with the Cheerios?"

"Yeah, you are pretty behind. It's been, what, four and half years?" Santana asked, to which Rachel could only nod. "Well, yes I am here with my Cheerios. I took over Sue's position. We took nationals this week, of course. Lets see, Finn is the football coach at McKinley, Will still works there, still directing Glee. He is married to Emma and they have a kid." Santana was beginning to grow bored talking about people she saw nearly every day of her life. "B, why don't you tell Berry what you've been up to and go ahead and tell her about everyone else too."

Brittany nodded, and grinned. "Coach Sylvester and I run a cheerleading camp for children with special needs."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in disbelief, glancing at Santana for confirmation. "We are talking about the same Coach Sylvester, correct? Crazy Coach Sylvester is actually helping people?"

Santana frowned a little and nodded. "After her sister passed away, she wanted to do something to give back. Let's see who else, Artie and Tina recently got married. She is starting her own makeup line and Artie is a biology teacher. They live just outside of Cleveland."

Rachel nodded. "I know. I got the invitation. I just did not think it would be appropriate for me to show up. That was their special day and I didn't want to ruin it with our past."

Santana nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you didn't come," she said bluntly, causing Rachel's face to fall. "I just think it would be too difficult for the kid, and for Q. Plus you were right, it was Artie and Tina's big day." Santana quickly moved on. "I haven't heard much from Matt or Mike but I believe they are touring with a break dancing team. Kurt co-owns a boutique, Kurtsie Q, and they are about to start their own clothing line. Oh and Mercedes is studying under her father to take over his dentist office."

Rachel nodded; none of that information was very surprising. "You forgot someone."

Santana nodded. "I know. I wasn't sure if you wanted to know."

"Just tell me that they're doing okay."

Santana noticed Rachel was batting away tears. She hated it when people cried, even if the person was Rachel Berry. "They're doing great. Quinn just bought a house and she owns Kurtsie Q with Kurt. She manages the business aspect; he handles the fashion."

Rachel smiled a little, that made sense. After all, Quinn majored in business management at Ohio State and Kurt had majored in fashion design.

"And Beth?" Rachel was no longer able bat away her tears as she spoke of the little girl who, despite the lacking biological connection, was her daughter.

"She's quite a handful. Very precocious, she's always getting into something and she definitely keeps Quinn on her toes. She's a lot like, Q," Santana paused for a moment, "and you. She reminds me of you quite a bit, which can be pretty unfortunate at times."

"She loves watching you in the Wizard of Oz and brags to all the kids at school about how you used to be her Mama," Brittany added.

Rachel's eyes shot up from where they had fallen to glance at her shoes. "She remembers me?"

"Of course she does, you were her mom, Rachel. It's not like she was a baby when all that shit went down. She was nearly five years old; all of it was very hard on her. She cried for you for months because she didn't understand why you stopped calling and why she and Quinn couldn't visit you anymore. She thought she had done something wrong," Santana paused as she noticed the tears wetting Rachel's cheeks. "But she's fine now; kids are pretty resilient and Q's a really great mom. She definitely put aside her own heartbreak to help Beth through hers, after you did what you did."

Rachel heard the familiar bitterness in Santana's voice, and she understood why it was there. She had made terrible decisions, and in turn broke Quinn and Beth's hearts, something she promised herself she would never do.

"Her birthday is this weekend," Rachel said quietly, she had sent Beth a card and gift the first couple of years following the breakup, but after graduating from OSU, Quinn moved back to Lima, leaving no forwarding address.

Brittany let out a small laugh, trying to break the tension in the room. "Nine years old, hard to believe, huh?"

"I miss her everyday. Every single day I miss that little girl." Rachel cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. She would not allow herself to break down, especially not in front of Santana and Brittany.

"Are you sure it's only Beth you are missing?" Santana interjected.

Rachel looked away. "It's been four and a half years, people move on from their high school and college relationships. We were just delusional kids, expecting love like that to last forever." Rachel knew she was right, people do move on, so why hadn't she? Why does she still miss Quinn as much as she did on that cold winter day four and half years ago, when she made a choice she would always regret? Rachel cleared her throat. "As I said, it was nothing more than a high school romance. We obviously did not have the maturity to make it work. We were kids, we grew up and we changed. Our relationship was not stable enough to handle it."

Santana felt a familiar urge, one she had not felt since high school: it was the urge to punch Rachel Berry in the face. Luckily for Rachel, with age Santana's impulse control had improved greatly.

"You changed, Rachel. You got the fame you always wanted and you changed. You did exactly what I was terrified you would do when you left for this place. You threw Quinn and Lil B aside, and for what, for this? For this empty apartment, devoid of any personality? For your face on a different magazine every week with headlines talking about what a bitch you are behind the scenes and what random ass dude you're sleeping with that week? God Rachel, you gave up the two best things that could ever happen to anybody and you did it willingly."

"No!" Rachel interjected. "She left me. She ended everything, not me."

"Yes, she did, because she had to do what was best for her daughter and you in Beth's life obviously wasn't what was best for her. Beth deserves a hell of a lot better, and Q knew that. You fucked up, Berry. Your image was more important to you than they were, so no, Q did not end everything; you did with your actions. She just had the balls to call you out on your shit." Santana stood up. "Lets go, B."

"I like Rachel, even though she's awful. I missed her," Brittany said not getting up off the couch.

"Brittany," Santana raised her voice and narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who recognized how serious her best friend was, "lets go."

"Bye, Rachel. I'm sorry everybody hates you."

Brittany gave Rachel a quick hug before following Santana out. Santana did not look back, or say anything more to Rachel. The sound of Beth's tears from four and half years ago echoed in her mind, and the image of Quinn looking so broken and helpless flashed through her thoughts as well. Santana had known coming there tonight would be a mistake.

Rachel watched the two leave, she knew everything Santana had said was true. She had said the same exact words to herself. She had broken the hearts of the two people she loved more than anything, all for her dream; a dream that did not seem as amazing to her now as it did when she was a teenager. She opened the end table next to her couch and pulled out a photograph; it was her favorite, taken only a few weeks prior to the breakup. Her and Quinn were on either side of Beth, placing a kiss to her cheek. Beth was smiling her crooked little smile; it was a perfect moment. A sob escaped Rachel's throat when she realized she would have had a thousand more perfect moments like that one, had she not been so selfish.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Feedback is always very very appreciated. **

**

* * *

**

"Kurt Hummel!" Quinn yelled as she entered Kurtsie Q, marching towards the back office with Beth sulking behind her.

"I assume you're going to ruin his life today as well?" Beth sassed, causing her mother to turn around.

"Go wait out in the store," Quinn instructed her eight year old, who rolled her big hazel eyes in response.

Kurt looked up from his desk. "Hey Quinn," he said with a smile.

"Do not 'Hey Quinn' me, Hummel," Quinn replied in a hushed whisper.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Beth is out in the store, probably eavesdropping."

Kurt nodded. "I thought she had vocal lessons today?"

"She did, I had to go pick her up. She told the music teacher she was way too sharp and demanded the poor woman be fired," Quinn sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "This is ridiculous."

Kurt sighed and laughed a little, amused by his little niece's antics. "Just don't be too hard on her, I hate to see her upset." He paused for a minute. "But I take it Beth acting like, well, herself is not the reason why you are staring at me as if you want to rip me apart limb by limb."

"No, Kurt, it is not. This would be why," Quinn said as she rummaged through her purse, pulling out a large white envelope. "Tickets to see Les Mis, really Kurt?"

Kurt shifted nervously in his chair, recognizing the look Quinn was giving him. He knew it was not good. "It's her birthday, Quinn."

"I'm aware, but on a child's birthday you get her a Barbie or a book, not a trip to New York to see a Broadway show, especially _that_ Broadway show."

"You didn't see the way she was crying," Kurt tried to explain. "She was inconsolable and she said this was all she wanted."

Quinn groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. "It was fake, Kurt! She can cry on demand. Are you forgetting who raised her the first half of her life?"

Quinn's feet were aching in her heels so she moved to sit down atop Kurt's desk.

Kurt just stared at his best friend for a second, wanting to choose his words carefully. "No, but I think you are."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion, "What?"

"Beth misses _her_. She was nearly five when everything happened; it's not like she's forgotten what it was like to have both of her parents. The lacking biological connection means nothing to her, in her little eyes Rachel is or was just as much of a mom to her as you are. Then, out of nowhere her Mama is gone, no more calls or visits; that is traumatizing for a child."

Quinn diverted her eyes, "That was for the best though, I did what I thought was best for, Beth. She deserves better than someone who is only part of our family when it's convenient."

Kurt gave her knee a reassuring squeeze, "I know, Quinn. You made the right choice."

Quinn closed her eyes as she thought back to those first few months without Rachel in their lives. She remembered the way Beth would cry for Rachel at nighttime, wanting nothing more than her nightly webcam chat with her Mama. The way Beth's tears soaked Quinn's pajamas as she let her daughter fall asleep crying in her arms. Quinn recalled how her heart broke even more every time Beth would ask for her Mama, knowing she could not see her anymore, but not able to understand why.

Quinn smiled as she looked down at Kurt, whose hand was still resting on her knee. She thought back to all the times he had been there for her, one in particular stuck out in her mind.

_Quinn did not look up when she heard the door to her apartment open because she heard Kurt and Santana's bickering long before they made it to the door._

_"Quinn," she heard Kurt say, concern evident in his voice. "What are you doing up this early? Mercedes took Beth so you could get some rest."_

_Quinn finally looked up at Kurt, realizing Santana had gone to put the groceries they had bought away. "I'm pretty sure I should ask you what you are doing breaking into my apartment, at six in the morning, with Santana."_

_"We did not break in, we have a key. We're really worried about you, "Kurt admitted, sitting down on the couch next to Quinn. He took his finger and traced one of the dark circles under her eyes. "You've been so focused on Beth, and making sure she gets through this, you haven't taken the time to try and get through it yourself."_

"_There is nothing to get through," Quinn said, as she turned her attention back to the magazine in her lap, before Kurt took it from her._

_"What is this? Get Up Close and Personal with Rachel Berry, Hollywood's Brightest New Star," Kurt read aloud, holding the People magazine with Rachel's smiling face on the cover. "There is no reason to read this, Quinn."_

_Quinn snatched it back quickly. "They edited her freckles out," Quinn said more to herself than to Kurt, referring to the two freckles on Rachel's face that she loved so much. "She wasn't supposed to change, it wasn't supposed to be like this. We were making it work. Everything was perfect, until that fucking movie."_

_Quinn hurled the magazine across the room._

_Kurt jumped, not sure if it was due to the magazine being thrown or the expletive that came out of Quinn's mouth because in the six years he had known her he had never heard her curse._

_"Quinn..."_

_He wanted to say something, anything, that would comfort his friend, but he did not have a clue as to what to say._

_Quinn quickly wiped her eyes. She had ended things with Rachel a month ago and had managed to hide her tears from all of her friends, until today._

_"I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?" Quinn asked turning to face Kurt, confused as to why he would say no to her apologizing._

"_You have put on such a strong front, and I get that is necessary at times with Beth. But Beth is not here, Quinn. You cannot just act like nothing happened. You are heartbroken and you have to let it hurt. You cannot keep pushing all the hurt feelings away, just let them out, let it hurt Quinn. It is not going to get any better until you allow yourself to feel it."_

"Earth to, Fabray!" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of Quinn's face, causing her to drift out of her thoughts. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, sorry, Kurt. What were you saying?"

Kurt sighed. "I was saying, if you don't want to come I understand. I think it would be good for Beth, but if you don't go I'm sure Santana wouldn't mind taking your place."

Quinn let out a little laugh. "I am not letting you and Santana take my baby to New York. You all would kill each other, leaving her to fend for herself. I'll go, however on the night of the show, I'll be in my hotel room, I can't go...see her. I just can't."

"That's understandable," Kurt gave her a little smile. "You're a good mom, Quinn."

"So?" Beth asked, peaking her head around the door. "Did you get her to cave?"

Kurt nodded and winked at the little girl. "Mommy cannot say no to this perfect face."

"Or this one!" Beth laughed pointing to her own face.

"The arrogance in this room is suffocating. Now, Beth Caroline, there will be no fussies on this trip, do you understand? If you do we will turn right back around and come home," Quinn said sternly.

Beth rolled her eyes. "You talk to me like I am a baby!"

"Well, to me you always will be a baby, so get used to it."

Quinn let a sad smile fall upon her lips when she saw Rachel's gold star necklace glimmer in the light around her daughter's neck. It was probably Beth's favorite possession, and Quinn could not think of a time the little girl had taken it off. Kurt was right, this was going to be good for Beth, terrible for her, but it was good for Beth and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter Three

After a long day of traveling, Quinn, Beth, and Kurt arrived in New York City. Kurt and Quinn decided to take Beth out for a birthday lunch, and allowed her to do a little shopping before it was time for them to head to their hotel to get ready for the show.

After settling into the hotel, Quinn was sitting on the bed braiding Beth's hair, while Kurt was primping himself in the bathroom, getting ready for the show that was scheduled to start in a couple of hours.

"Beth, you have got to stop moving, I've told you that a thousand times. Just sit still, it isn't hard," Quinn said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Beth's voice was quiet as she tried her hardest to keep her head still.

Quinn took a deep breath, instantly regretting snapping at her daughter. The thought of being in the same city as Rachel, and knowing Beth would be seeing the show Rachel was starring in, was stressing her out more than she had anticipated. She knew it was silly to be stressing at all, so much time had passed since her relationship with Rachel ended, she had moved on and assumed Rachel had done the same. Knowing Rachel still had this effect on her frustrated Quinn to no end.

Still, stressed or not, she knew it was unacceptable to take it out on Beth by snapping at her. "No, I'm sorry, it's been a long day. With all the traveling and walking, Mommy's just very tired, but I still shouldn't have snapped at you." Quinn finished Beth's braid and kissed the top of her head. "All done."

"Do I look pretty?" Beth asked, hopping off the bed and doing a little twirl in her sundress.

"Prettiest girl in the world," Kurt said as he came out of the bathroom. "Your mom is a very close second though."

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend, "You two should get going; you don't want to be late. Beth Caroline, you listen to what Kurt says. This a very nice thing he is doing for your birthday so you need to be on your best behavior, understood?"

"Yes, Mom," Beth groaned. This was the third time her mother had given her this speech and she was quickly growing tired of it.

Quinn turned and looked sternly at Kurt, "Kurt Hummel, do not buy her anything, you always seem to have a problem with that. Remember the tears are fake. Also, don't give her any sweets; she'll be bouncing off the walls. Oh and don't forget to hold her hand, you know how she likes to wander."

"Yes, Mom," Kurt mockingly stuck his tongue out at Quinn. "We'll be fine, I promise I won't spoil your daughter with gifts and sweets, nor will I lose her. Please don't worry, I know how you get."

Quinn raised her brow, "Do I need to bring up the zoo incident?"

Kurt glared as he thought back a few months, to the day he, Santana, and Brittany had taken Beth to the zoo. "No, you do not. That wasn't a big deal anyway."

"Wasn't a big deal? You lost my child. She could have been kidnapped! In addition, the fact that we have all been banned from the zoo is embarrassing."

"This mistreatment of animals in this country is awful!" Beth interjected from across the room. "I was only trying to help."

"Okay, so she tried to free the flamingos, it's not like she succeeded." Kurt rolled his eyes, losing Beth had not even been his fault in the first place; it was clearly Santana's. "Why don't you add that to your little list of concerns. No gifts, no sweets, no wandering, and Beth don't you dare free any animals tonight."

"Alright, enough, you two really need to go," Quinn said, moving towards the door.

Kurt pulled Quinn aside, leaving Beth waiting at the door. "Are you sure you don't want to come? There is nothing a man loves more than taking his two favorite gals out on the town."

Quinn considered it for a second. Part of her was sad she would be missing Beth's first Broadway show, but she knew she wasn't ready to see Rachel. She probably never would be. "No, I really can't."

Kurt sighed, and began talking in a low whisper to keep Beth from overhearing the conversation, "You know the chance of Rachel actually noticing our presence is very slim, there will be hundreds of people there. She only saw Santana and Brittany because they waited for her afterwards."

"I know, I just don't think I could handle sitting and watching her live out the life she wanted more than us." Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and put on her best fake smile. "Come here, Beth, kisses for Mommy. You guys go and have fun. I'll be here, I have a new book of crossword puzzles to keep me busy."

Beth rolled her eyes as her mother kissed her cheek and held her tightly, as if she wouldn't be returning in a few hours.

"Crosswords again? You live an exciting life, Quinn. Be mindful of the neighbors, I know how wild the double clue lists can be."

Kurt gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before Quinn playfully shoved him out the door, watching as Beth all but ran down the hallway. She sighed when the pair disappear around the corner and could only hope their night would be uneventful.

After getting into the cab, a dramatic shift in Beth's mood pretty much dashed any hopes Quinn had for an uneventful evening. Beth was unusually quiet, which Kurt knew was always a bad sign.

"What's wrong sweetie? You seemed so excited in the hotel room," he asked, his brow furrowed in

concern.

"I want Mommy to come," Beth responded, letting her gaze fall down to her lap.

"I know, I do too, but your mommy wanted to wait for us at the hotel. You can tell her all about it when we get back though. She'll like that."

Beth just shrugged her shoulders in response, still not looking up.

"Think of it this way, without your mommy here you can have all the candy you want, I'll even let you have some pop. I bet there will be a lot of memorabilia to buy," Kurt offered in an unsuccessful attempt to make Beth smile.

Beth took note of the offer, but remained silent, reaching up to grasp the star necklace around her neck instead.

"Does she hate Mama? Is that why she isn't coming?" Beth asked, her large eyes finally meeting Kurt's.

Kurt swallowed hard, wishing Quinn was there to field these types of questions. "No, Mommy doesn't hate her. Seeing her just might make Mommy a little sad, that's all."

Beth glanced out the window, seemingly satisfied with the answer Kurt had given her. She tried her best to remember the day her mom told her that she wouldn't be able to see Rachel anymore. Remembering was not an easy task, due to her lack of understanding at the time, as well as the years that had passed since then.

_Beth sat on the couch in the living room of the small apartment she shared with her mom. She wondered why her mom was looking extremely serious. "Am I in trouble?"_

"_No__,__ sweetie, you aren't in trouble," Quinn said from her spot on the ottoman in front of Beth, as she gently pushed some stray hairs behind her daughter's ear. "I need to talk to you about Mama."_

_Quinn swallowed hard when Beth slowly nodded her head and her bright hazel eyes filled with confusion. "You know how we were supposed to visit Mama in New York, but I had to go by myself?"_

_Beth nodded again, her confusion only growing._

"_Well__,__ I had to talk with Mama about..." Quinn paused for a second, trying to push all of her anger at Rachel down. "I had to talk to her about some choices she__'s__ made, choices that were not very good."_

"_So Mama is in trouble? Is she in timeout?"_

_Quinn smiled softly, "No, she isn't in timeout. Beth I don't know how I am supposed to say this to you, but you won't be seeing Mama anymore."_

_Beth furrowed her brow as her eyes filled with tears. "Does she not want to see me anymore? Is it because I told her I didn't like the holiday sweater? I'll wear the sweater, Mommy, I promise I'll wear the sweater. Please call Mama and tell her I will wear the sweater."_

_Quinn quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes. "No, Beth__,__ it isn't about the sweater. I want you to know none of this is your fault, not at all. Mama still loves you, but Mama's career is very important to her, and she is going to be focusing on that now, not us."_

_Quinn wasn't even sure how much of this her daughter was even able to understand._

"_So__,__ I will never see her again?"_

_The sadness in her daughter's eyes broke Quinn's heart even more than it already was. "I don't think so__,__ baby. But hey, you have me, you will always have me, and your uncles, Kurt and Finn, and of course Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany."_

The sound of a horn honking pulled Beth from her memory. She turned to face Kurt again, her lips forming a small frown, "She's not my mama anymore, is she?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond to the question, the answer was obviously no, but finding a way to convey that to a nine year old seemed impossible. He attempted to take the easy way out, "Have you asked your mom that before?"

Beth shook her head no, "Asking might make her sad, I don't want to make her sad. When I tell the kids at school that _the _Rachel Berry was my mama, they say I'm lying 'cause you can only have a mom and dad, I don't have one of those either."

Kurt frowned, this was not how he pictured the night would go. "I know your mom told you all about your dad and why he isn't here, and I know you know families can be more than just a mom and dad. Don't bother listening to those kids at school."

Beth nodded and began to stare out the window again. "I don't think she's my mama anymore, mama's aren't supposed to go away, 'specially not forever."

Kurt began to feel extremely guilty, his special birthday plans for Beth were clearly turning into a disaster. Santana had warned him that this would happen, and he hated when she was right. He could already see the smug look on her face.

Beth pulled him out of his thoughts with yet another question, "Uncle Kurt, if my dad was here would he leave me and Mommy like Ma- I mean Rachel did?"

Kurt sighed in relief, finally a question he knew the answer to. "Never, your dad loved you a lot. You weren't even born yet and you were all he wanted to talk about. To be honest, he talked about you so much, I was sick of you before I even met you."

Kurt winked and nudged Beth's shoulder to let her know he was joking.

Beth finally smiled, much to Kurt's relief. "I still wish Mommy was here, but I'm glad you are."

"Me too, Beth, I am very glad."

Nine years ago, if anyone would have told him he would be sitting in the back of cab with Quinn Fabray's daughter, he would have thought they were crazy.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, both of them gawking at the buildings and billboards they were passing by. Kurt returned his gaze on Beth and furrowed his brow a little.

"Beth, honey, where did all of this come from? You were so excited when we were leaving the hotel."

"I started missing, Mommy, and then I got sad about Ma-Rachel, and I'm nervous to see her, 'specially without Mommy here."

"Well, as a future star, I'm pretty sure your first Broadway show is a big deal, so that is what tonight is about. It's not about seeing Rachel again or missing her as your Mama. Heck, we can pretend we don't even know who Rachel Berry is. Tonight is all about Beth Fabray-Puckerman, does that sound good?" Kurt asked as the cab stopped in front of the theatre.

"Yes, you're my favorite uncle, just don't tell my other uncles, though."

Beth giggled as she got out of the car, her excitement finally returning. She stared wide-eyed up at the bright sign, imagining her name in lights, instead of Rachel Berry's.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I know Rachel isn't the most lovable person right now, but that will get better, I promise. Anyway, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy. **

* * *

Rachel sat at the vanity in her dressing room, before her Saturday night show, waiting for her turn in hair and makeup. She opened one of the drawers and took out a small jewelry box, running her fingers over the soft velvet box and taking out the two rings she bought for herself and Quinn before she moved to New York.

Prior to every show, Rachel looked at the rings she had bought for her and Quinn; rings that at one point signified their love and trust for another, but now only served as a reminder of all she lost in order to get where she was.

Rachel closed her hand tightly, feeling the cool metal against her palm, as she began to think back to all of the terrible decisions she had made. Decisions that had pushed Quinn away and rightfully made her question whether or not she could trust Rachel. Rachel closed her eyes, wishing she had chosen Quinn and Beth over being star, wishing she could go back and change everything.

"_What are you wearing?" Quinn asked, referring to Rachel's __skintight__ jeans and low-cut top, as she walked into Rachel's apartment for their weekend visit, Beth close on her heels._

_Rachel self-consciously crossed her arms in front of her, still not comfortable in the new clothes Scott suggested she start wearing, after telling her that her animal sweaters and eccentric prints would not appeal to anyone in Hollywood._

"_I'm surprised you don't like it, Quinn. I know you never thought too much of my argyle and plaid. This look is more grown up__.__"_

"_Auntie Santa would call you a puta," Beth chirped, using her nickname for Santana. "Coach Sue would say-"_

"_Beth!" Quinn quickly interrupted her daughter. "What have I told you about repeating anything that Sue or Santana say?"_

"_Don't do it," Beth mumbled._

"_Exactly. Now, this is a grownup conversation, go in your room and get yourself settled in for the weekend," Quinn instructed, sighing a little as she watched Beth scurry off to her room._

_Rachel smirked a little, "Can you imagine what she's going to be like as a teenager?"_

_Quinn's eyes widened and she let out a small laugh, "I can't even think about it without having a migraine. Rach, you never explained the clothes, what's up with them? They really aren't you at all."_

"_Quinn, I am nearly twenty-one years old, I think it's about time I start dressing my age," Rachel said in a defensive tone. "Everyone pretty much despised my former clothing anyway."_

"_Not true, while I would probably despise it on anyone else, I loved it on you__. I__t was so Rachel Berry and it's a little weird to see you dressed so differently." Quinn began to sense that Rachel was getting annoyed, so she decided to quickly drop the topic, not wanting to start their weekend out with a disagreement. "But, if this is how you want to dress then so be it, as long as you are doing it for yourself, and not because someone like that sleezeball Scott suggested it."_

"_Of course it was my choice, I'm not some mindless sheep__.__ I make my own choices and this is how I want to dress from now on__,__" Rachel lied, for the first time in their relationship Rachel had lied to Quinn._

_

* * *

_

_Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight embrace as they stood by Quinn's car outside of the airport._

"_Are you sure you want to go alone, Rach? There is really no reason Beth and I can't come to LA during my winter break from school while you promote your movie."_

"_Yes, we've been over this. I will be so busy with the press and doing photo shoots that I won't even able to see you guys. There is no reason to uproot Beth from her home. I'll fly home as soon as possible though, I promise." Rachel pulled Quinn even closer, wanting nothing more than to have her and Beth come to Los Angeles with her, but she knew Scott said she had to tone down their relationship if she wanted to secure her position as Hollywood's newest young star._

"_Can't I at least walk you inside the airport?"_

_Rachel sighed, knowing she was about to tell her girlfriend yet another lie, "It's best if you don't, you know how the paparazzi can be. I don't want them to overwhelm you. Plus we'd have to part right after leaving the ticket counter anyway." The paparazzi overwhelming Quinn was not her concern; she knew Quinn was more than capable of handling herself. Her concern was being photographed with Quinn, Scott had made it very clear that she needed to avoid public situations with Quinn at all costs to prevent anymore speculation._

_Quinn nodded in agreement before pulling Rachel in for a passionate kiss. "I'm going to miss you, but I'm so proud of you__,__ Rachel."_

"_I love you," Rachel said pulling away. "I'll call you after I land."_

"_I love you, too."_

_Quinn frowned as she watched Rachel walk away and disappear into the airport, not knowing when she would see her next._

_

* * *

_

_Quinn sat alone in her living room, anxiously waiting for Rachel's call, which was supposed to come over an hour ago__. There__ was no cause for concern, __s__he was unfortunately used to Rachel calling hours after she promised to, or not even bothering to call at all._

_Yes, it hurt her feelings when Rachel did this, but that isn't even what made her so mad, it was the look of disappointment on Beth's face when she had to go bed before getting to tell her mama goodnight. The only thing that gave Quinn hope was the knowledge that they were so close to being done with all of this long distance nonsense._

_She jumped a little when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap, any anger she was feeling at Rachel for not calling sooner disappeared when a picture of Rachel and Beth popped up on her phone as Rachel's call came in._

"_Hey, Rach," she said softly, not wanting to wake Beth, who was sleeping in the other room._

"_Hey!" Rachel said so loudly Quinn had to pull her phone away from her ear._

_Quinn furrowed her brow, "Are...are you drunk?"_

"_Noo," Rachel slurred into the phone, "Let me talk to, Beth."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes, upset that she had waited up all night, only to be disappointed. "It's nearly midnight, Rachel, Beth's asleep. I'm tired too, goodnight, I love you."_

_Quinn hung up the phone without waiting for a response from Rachel, reminding herself that they would be together again soon, and all of this was worth it._

Rachel sighed, mentally cursing herself for listening to Scott all those times he had told her what parts of herself she needed to change, and how to do it. She always wondered, would she be as famous as she was right now if she still wore her beloved argyle and plaid? Would her fans love her any less if she were openly in a relationship with Quinn?

She knew she would never have the answers to those questions, because she trusted that Scott was right when he told her Quinn would understand, which clearly he wasn't. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been wrong about the way the public would feel about her relationship with Quinn as well.

"Ms. Berry?" Jill, Rachel's assistant, asked, poking her head inside the dressing room.

Rachel quickly shoved the two rings back into the jewelry box. "I know, I know, I should be in hair and makeup by now."

"If I may Ms. Berry, you seem a little...I don't know, off tonight," Jill said timidly. She had seen more than her fair share of Rachel's diva tantrums, and was not in the mood to deal with one of those tonight.

Rachel sighed. "I don't think I've told you this before but, I am a little psychic, I'm not able to read your palm or anything like that, and I have given up hope that my skills will improve to that level, but I do have a bit of a sixth sense."

Jill did her best to keep her face neutral and hide her skepticism. She bit her tongue to hold back the laughter she felt building up inside her, reminding herself that she was paid a hefty salary to keep Rachel Berry happy. "Really, wow that is...neat?"

Rachel frowned, she could tell Jill had been slightly amused by her revelation, and knew her assistant probably thought she was several kinds of crazy by now.

"Yes, I suppose. But Jill, I just have a feeling that there is something special about this show, about this whole night. Something big is going to happen, I just wish my abilities were evolved enough to know what it could be."


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them all so much. **

* * *

Quinn sighed as she closed her book of crossword puzzles and placed it on the bedside table. She was having an extremely hard time focusing, due to the fact that her mind kept drifting to Beth, and much to her dismay, Rachel.

She glanced at the clock; it was nearly eight, and the show was about to start. Feelings of guilt and regret flooded over her. Quinn knew she shouldn't have let her past with Rachel interfere with being there for her daughter.

She knew it was selfish of her to stay at the hotel, instead of going to the show with Beth. Seeing Rachel up on the stage was probably going to be difficult for Beth, and as her mother, Quinn knew she should be there. Putting her feelings ahead of Beth's had been a huge mistake on Quinn's part, and she was certain she wouldn't be receiving any Mother of the Year awards after this little stunt.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a photograph of her, Rachel, and Beth at Beth's third birthday party. The creases and faded colors served as evidence that the photograph was frequently pulled out and looked at.

Quinn smiled as she thought back to that time in their lives; it had been a happy time, full of an abundance of love and laughter. All of that would change, of course after Rachel landed her movie deal and became the star she always knew she would be.

Sighing, Quinn thought back to the way her girlfriend changed. The changes seemed small at first, but eventually they would turn Rachel Berry into a person Quinn didn't even recognize.

A picture message from Kurt pulled Quinn out of her thoughts. It was of Beth, standing wide-eyed outside of the theatre and it only made Quinn wish she had gone even more. She cursed herself, as she stood up and went into the bathroom.

After closing the bathroom door, a black dress with a note and the extra Les Mis ticket pinned to it hanging on the back of the door caught her attention. She smiled as she read the attached note: _Knew you'd change your mind, shoes are in the closet, love Kurt._ Tears filled her eyes, Kurt knew her so well, probably better than anyone, except Rachel that is.

Quinn quickly changed into the black dress and attempted to make her hair and makeup look somewhat presentable, before heading outside into the unusually cool June night to hail a cab.

During the cab ride to the theatre Quinn did everything she could to push all thoughts concerning Rachel out of her mind. She knew this night should be about her daughter, not about her ex-girlfriend. Quinn could only hope that Kurt was right when he said Rachel would have no idea they were even there. Watching Rachel perform was something she could probably tolerate, but actually speaking to the girl who broke her heart so many years ago was a completely different story.

While paying the cabdriver Quinn glanced at the clock, it was already past nine, which meant she had missed half of the show. She took a deep breath as she exited the cab and walked into the theatre. Quinn hadn't realized how nervous she was until she realized her hand was shaking as she presented her ticket to the usher.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you in," he said politely.

Quinn furrowed her brow, "What? Do I have to wait until they are between acts or something?"

The usher sighed, he had lost count of how many times he had to have this conversation. "Normally that is the case, but one of our performers has requested that no one is permitted to enter after the start of the play, fearing it may take away from their performance."

"Typical, Berry," Quinn muttered under her breath. "It's okay, Rachel Berry and I, we used to...be good friends, my daughter is actually already seated inside, so if you'll just let me-"

The usher rolled his eyes and cut her off, "You and Rachel Berry used to be good friends, huh? If I had a dime for every time someone tried to pull that I wouldn't be working this awful job. If you would like I can have someone remove your daughter and bring her out here."

"Well we wouldn't want anything to take away from _the_ Rachel Berry's performance now would we?" Quinn scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "If you can go get my daughter, why can't you escort me to my seat? It would cause no more of a disturbance."

"I don't make the rules lady, I just enforce them. I suggest you either leave or go sit on that nice bench over there. You've missed half the show anyway. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do for you."

Realizing she wasn't going to win, she went over to the bench and sent Kurt a quick text letting him know she was there and to meet her after the performance. Quinn knew waiting there and listening to the muffled sounds of Rachel's performance was going to be the longest hour and half of her life.

Her thoughts focused on Rachel. She wondered how the star had been doing over the past four and half years. Knowing most of what she read in the tabloids wasn't true, well she hoped it wasn't true. The thought of Rachel being with so many different men made her cringe.

She knew she shouldn't care who Rachel was with and whether or not she was happy, but she did. Even after all that happened, part of her still cared, and probably always would. When you are with someone for over four years, it is impossible to just stop caring about them, no matter how badly it ended.

Her mind drifted off to that day, the day it all ended. She closed her eyes and got lost in the memory.

_The menorah had been lit, precisely wrapped gifts were scattered under the Christmas tree, and the sweet smell of sugar cookies wafted throughout the apartment while Rachel anxiously waited for Quinn and Beth to arrive. She nearly squealed with delight when she finally heard the knock at the door she had been waiting for all day._

_"Quinn!" she exclaimed upon opening the door._

_Quinn didn't say anything__;__ she only put her hand out to prevent the warm embrace Rachel was attempting to wrap her in._

"_Quinn? Where's Beth, has something happened to her?" Rachel's stomach twisted into knots, Quinn's demeanor and Beth's lacking presence were clear indicators that something was terribly wrong._

"_She's with Santana," Quinn answered quietly._

"_Downstairs?"_

_Quinn shook her head. "No, she's at home."_

"_Quinn, while I appreciate your effort to give us much needed alone time, do you really think doing so over the holidays was an appropriate choice?"_

"_Rachel, stop." Quinn's voice was raised, and Rachel was able to detect a certain coldness in her girlfriend's tone that she hadn't heard since high school. "I left her at home because I didn't want her __here for this."_

"_What?" Rachel's heart began to pound when she noticed a rolled up magazine clenched tightly in Quinn's hand. "Quinn...I-"_

"_You what Rachel? Are you disappointed you __won't__ be spending the holidays with your friend from high school and her daughter? You were asked point blank in this interview who we were, and you were too ashamed of us to tell the truth."_

"_Quinn, while I can see this may have hurt your feelings, you have to understand that I have to appeal to a certain demographic."_

"_Hurt my feelings? You think this hurt my feelings? No Rachel, it hurts my feelings when you forget to call when you say you are going to or when you criticize my singing ability, this broke my heart."_

_Rachel eyes widened as tears began to stream down Quinn's cheeks. "That's why I didn't tell you about the interview, I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_If you didn't want to hurt me, then why did you lie about us?"_

"_I...Quinn...I'm sorry." Rachel didn't know what to say, she knew Quinn had every right to be upset about what was said in the interview. "I love you."_

"_No, you don't." Quinn saw Rachel open her mouth to protest so she quickly corrected herself, "Fine, I know you love Beth and I, but not as much as you love your career and your fame. I'm sorry__,__ Rachel, but Beth and I deserve someone who puts us first, someone who isn't ashamed of us."_

_Rachel watched in horror as Quinn began to remove her ring. "Quinn please, I'm sorry, I was wrong__. W__e can get through this. I'm not ashamed of you or Beth, I love you both so much."_

_Quinn ran her finger over their names engraved on the inside of the ring, before staring deep into Rachel's dark eyes. "Publicly retract what you said, tell everyone it was lie, tell them we're a family."_

_Rachel didn't respond, her heart was screaming at her to call Scott and schedule an interview with the first available news outlet and do just what Quinn said__. Except__ in her head__,__ she knew she couldn't put her career at risk, especially with her movie coming out in a week._

"_Unbelievable," Quinn muttered under her breath at Rachel's failure to respond. "You know, everyone warned me that this would happen__. T__hat if it came down to it you would choose your stupid career over Beth and I, but I defended you, I was always telling people my Rachel Berry would never do that."_

"_Quinn-"Rachel tried to interrupt her._

"_No! You will let me speak," Quinn shouted. "As I was saying, my Rachel Berry would not hurt Beth and I this way. My Rachel Berry promised me she would never let the money or the fame go to her head__. S__he promised me we would always be the most important things in her life, and never take a backseat to her career."_

_Rachel was frozen as she listened to Quinn. Her girlfriend was standing in front of her, breaking down into sobs that seemed to __ripped__ through the blonde's entire body. She hadn't seen Quinn this upset since __Puck's death, and knowing she was the cause of it made her sick._

_Quinn's voice softened considerably, "My Rachel changed even though she swore to me over and over again she never would. My Rachel lied to me." _

_Neither girl made any effort to hold back the tears that were now streaming down both of their faces._

_Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, with a gentleness that surprised Rachel, __and __she relished in the feeling of Rachel's soft skin against her own, for what she knew would be the last time, before depositing her ring into Rachel's hand._

_Rachel stared at the ring for a while, only breaking her gaze when she noticed Quinn heading towards the door._

_"Quinn, please wait," she pleaded, hoping to stop Quinn before she could open the door and leave._

_"Why should I?" Quinn jerked away when she felt Rachel's hand wrap around her wrist._

_"I'm still the Rachel that loves you, and loves Beth. I'm still your Rachel."_

_"No, you aren't. My Rachel would never feel the need to hide her sexuality, she would have every member of the ACLU picketing down the street at the mere mention of lying about her family. My Rachel loved animal sweaters and unattractive patterns that never seemed to match, not some stupid __C__outure outfit that probably cost more than my entire wardrobe," Quinn said motioning at Rachel's clothing. She closed her eyes and inhaled Rachel's perfume, the smell burning the inside of her nose, before quietly adding, "My Rachel smelled sweet, like strawberries."_

_"Quinn, you can't possibly expect everything about me to stay the same." Rachel's voice began to rise. _

_"You have to understand I did this for my career, everything I worked so hard for could have been gone. I didn't do it to hurt you or because I was ashamed of you or our relationship."_

_"I do not have to understand! My God, Rachel it sickens me that I came here to confront you about this and you continue to stand by your decision. I don't even recognize you, you could not be farther from the girl I fell in love with four years ago. This selfish person you've become disgusts me to no end."_

_Rachel ignored the urge to defend her decision once more, knowing doing so would only make things worse. "You cannot just end our relationship__,__ Quinn__. H__ave you even thought about our daughter and how this will affect her?"_

_"Did you think about Beth when you did that interview? Did you think about how it might make her feel ten years from now when she stumbles across it and realizes you were too ashamed to admit that she was your daughter?"_

_Rachel didn't respond, she had honestly never thought of the fact that Beth may one day read the interview. She knew that was her problem, she didn't think about how this may make Quinn feel or how __it may affect Beth in the future__. S__he only thought about what Scott had said about her longevity as a star._

_Quinn took Rachel's silence as a cue to continue, "I realize she will probably still read it one day, and her feelings will most likely be hurt, but at least this way she will know I loved her enough to not allow someone in her life who was only a parent to her when it was convenient for them."Quinn ran her hand through her hair, she hated that her once seemingly perfect relationship with Rachel had come to this. _

_"My well being and feelings always came second to my parents' image in the church and in the community, and I refuse to allow you to put Beth through that."_

_"Please don't take Beth from me, Quinn. I am her mama, she will think I abandoned her, she's going to be devastated."_

_"Don't worry about my daughter. I am her mother, and I know what's best for her, and you are not it." Quinn turned and headed for the door, but she stopped before she turned the handle. "I still love the girl you used to be, and I will always miss her."_

Quinn was relieved when she saw people beginning to flood out the theatre doors. Her eyes scanned the crowd, hoping she would be able to quickly spot Kurt and Beth, and get out of there as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I know things haven't really moved forward much in the previous chapters, but that does change in this chapter and the pace picks up. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"I always feel like some sort of livestock in large crowds like these," Kurt said to Beth as they shuffled up the aisle after the show. Kurt grabbed the little girl's hand and pulled her to side when he felt a vibration in his pocket. "I'm getting a call, stand here and don't move, it'll be better to let the crowd leave first anyway."

Beth nodded, then rolled her eyes when she realized who the call was from, knowing the banter between Kurt and Santana could go on for hours.

"Hello, Santana. No of course I haven't lost her. Of course, she had fun; she was with me. No, Quinn is at the hotel. Well yes, that is one thing we agree on, watching Rachel get shot was more satisfying than it should have been..."

Beth began to tune the conversation out, not wanting to hear Kurt say anything bad about Rachel. Her attention quickly focused on a door to her right. 'STAGE DOOR, NO ENTRY' was written in large bold letters on the door, which made it even more tempting for a curious nine year old.

She glanced over at Kurt, who was still engrossed in his conversation with Santana, as she made her way to the door, thinking she could sneak a peak behind the door before he even noticed she was gone. Beth waited patiently by the door until a crewmember came out of it and then she used this as her opportunity to slink in.

She marveled at the hustle and bustle of backstage; people were congratulating each other on a performance well done, costumes were being returned, and the performers she had just seen on the stage were briskly walking by her. She was pretty certain this must be what Heaven was like.

Kurt flipped his phone shut after talking to Santana, not bothering with the large amount of texts he received during the show, he figured they were all business related and he could deal with them on the cab ride home.

"Ready to go, Beth?" His eyes widened when turned around to find the space where Beth had been standing empty.

His stomach twisted into knots and he immediately began to panic, as his eyes searched the sea of people, hoping to catch a glimpse of Beth's pink dress. He tried to calm himself down because he knew Beth knew better than to wander away, especially after the way Quinn punished her following the zoo incident..

"She probably went to the bathroom," he said to himself as he made his way to the bathroom in the lobby.

"Excuse me, this is an emergency," Kurt said as he pushed his way through the line of women coming out of the ladies room, getting more than his fair share of dirty looks.

"Beth!" he called out, peaking under the stalls, hoping to spot her white dress shoes.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to come with me," a female security guard said with her can of pepper spray out and ready.

"What? No, this isn't what it looks like," Kurt tried to explain as he was being dragged out of the bathroom.

"Oh, really? You mean to tell me you aren't a grown ass man peaking under the stalls in the ladies room?" the guard asked once they were back out in the lobby.

"No, I mean, yes that is what happened but I was looking for, Beth, my niece. I brought her to the play tonight, and I turned my back for a second to make a phone call and she was gone. Please you have to help me."

The guard released his arm. "Give me a description of the child."

"Her name is Beth Caroline Fabray-Puckerman, she's nine, today is her birthday. She has brown hair and it was pulled back into a braid tonight, her eyes are hazel, and she was wearing a pink dress with white shoes. What else do you need to know?" Kurt was frantic as he thought of all the horrible things that could have happened to Beth.

"That's all we need for now, don't worry we'll find her." The guard gave him a reassuring smile before pulling out her radio. "We have a 10-57, female, brown hair, hazel eyes, nine years old .She was wearing a pink dress at the time she went missing, lock all the doors, no one comes in, no one goes out."

Quinn furrowed her brow as she watched several security guards come to the front of the lobby and blocking the doors. She spotted the usher from earlier, and walked up to him, hoping he could tell her what was going on.

"You again," the usher said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why are they locking the doors?" Quinn asked, ignoring the usher's rude behavior. "My child is here and if there is some kind of emergency going on I deserve to know."

"There's a missing child, I don't have any other information though."

Quinn's stomach twisted into knots, knowing Beth's tendency to wander, she pulled out her phone and dialed Kurt's number .She was surprised when she heard his ringtone across the lobby.

"Kurt!" she called out, hoping he would hear her.

Kurt felt a mixture of relief and terror when he heard Quinn yell his name. He knew she would rightfully freak out at him when she found out Beth was missing. His eyes met hers from across the room, and he knew she could recognize the panic in his.

"Where's Beth? Is she in the bathroom or something?" Quinn asked, her eyes searching the room for her daughter when she realized Beth wasn't at Kurt's side, not wanting to believe Beth was the missing child.

"Quinn...I'm so sorry. She was right next to me and I turned my back for a second and she was just gone," Kurt tried to explain as he pulled Quinn close to him, trying to soothe her as she nervously cried into his shoulder.

Meanwhile backstage, Rachel Berry was enjoying the peace and quiet of her dressing room after hearing that the entire theatre was on lockdown. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, parents were always losing track of their children after the show, and Rachel knew the child would probably be found in the bathroom or wandering around the lobby, and that the lockdown would be over shortly.

She furrowed her brow when she heard a commotion outside of her dressing room. Her curiosity got the best of her and she poked her head out the door, surprised to see her personal security detail talking to a young girl out in the hallway.

"As a future star, it is my right to see the inner workings of a Broadway musical. I demand you back away from me this instant. You will all work for me one day!" Rachel heard the little girl say, pointing her little finger at the large burly security guard in front of her.

"Little girl, listen to me. There are a lot of people looking for you right now, you need to come with me, understand?" The security guard rolled his eyes when he noticed Rachel eavesdropping. "Miss Berry, please return to your dressing room."

There was something so familiar about the little girl, Rachel thought as she walked closer to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. However, Rachel's heart pounded when the little girl turned around and she found herself staring into familiar hazel eyes.

"B-Beth?" Rachel managed to stammer out.

"Ma-I mean Rachel, you did a good job tonight," Beth said, now extremely nervous as she stood face to face with Rachel.

Hearing the little girl she had never thought of as anything less than her own child refer to her as Rachel instead of Mama made Rachel feel as if she had been punched in the stomach. She knew she deserved it though, she'd let Beth and Quinn down, and hurt them in ways she swore she never would.

"Do you know this little girl Miss Berry? Her parents are really concerned, seriously I think her mom is about to murder her dad."

Rachel cringed at the words parents and dad. It was very clear Quinn had moved on, something she knew she should have expected. "Yes, I know her, she's...she's Beth. Escort her parents to my dressing room, it's fine, Anthony, really."

Rachel guided Beth to her dressing room, closing the door behind them. "Beth, why did you wander away from your mom...and dad?"

"My mom isn't here, and I know you know my dad is dead," Beth responded as she sat down on the couch, never allowing her gaze to leave her lap.

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, "Oh, well who were you here with then?"

"Uncle Kurt, it was my birthday present. I really wanted to see you." Beth quickly placed her hand over her mouth, unsure if that was an appropriate thing to say.

Rachel could sense the little girl's apprehension, and hated that this was the way things were for them. "Well, I'm glad you came, did you enjoy the show?"

Beth nodded, "My favorite part was when you sang On My Own, though I imagine that I will do a much better job when I am older. Uncle Kurt's favorite part was when you got shot, that was Aunt Santa's favorite part too."

Rachel's face fell a little, but she certainly wasn't surprised. She knew Kurt and Santana thought very little of her following the breakup.

"Why isn't your mom here? Is she still in Lima?"

Beth shook her head, "She's back at the hotel. She said she didn't come because she was tired, but I know it's really because seeing you would make her sad."

Rachel wasn't sure what to say, so she said the one thing she had been wanting to say to Beth for the past four and half years. "I'm so sorry, Beth. I'm so sorry I hurt you and your mom the way I did."

"Did you just not love us anymore is that why you wanted to focus on your career and not us?" Beth asked as Rachel knelt down in front of her.

"No, I never stopped loving you. I made a big mistake, and I always regretted it." Tears fell from Rachel's eyes as she pulled Beth into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry, Beth."

Beth pulled away. "Why didn't you say sorry? Mommy always forgive me when I say I'm sorry."

"I wish it was that easy. But what I did was wrong, and it hurt your mom's feelings, very badly. I was, and am still, very sorry, and I told your mom that, but sometimes saying sorry isn't enough."

"If what you did was so wrong, why did you do it?" Beth asked, her eyes wide and full of curiosity.

Rachel inhaled sharply, and took a moment to think of the best way to explain what she did and why she did it to Beth. "You still want to be famous, correct?"

Beth silently nodded her head.

"Well, so did I. It was always my dream, and it was what I thought I wanted more than anything. Then I got a movie deal, and it seemed like all my dreams were suddenly coming true. I was famous, people stopped me on the street to take pictures and ask me for my autograph; and I became so caught up in all of it, that I put my career before you and your mom. But I didn't realize how wrong I was, and how much what I was doing was hurting your mom, until it was too late and I had already pushed her too far." Rachel paused for a second. "Do you understand what I am saying, Beth?"

Beth nodded. "I think so."

"I really hope you can understand how sorry I am, and how I regretted my choices every day. I wanted the fame too much, way too much for my own good. I understand if you are angry at me and don't forgive me."

"I'm not mad at you, I just miss you," Beth said as tears filled her hazel eyes.

"I've missed you too." Rachel smiled a little as she looked at the necklace around Beth's neck. "You still have the necklace I gave you."

"I wear it everyday. I know you aren't my mama anymore, but can we be friends?"

Rachel smiled, even though there were tears beginning to fall down her cheeks once again. "I'd really like that, Beth."

Beth wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and buried her face into Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel pulled away from Beth, and moved over to lean against the wall when Anthony returned, not sure how Kurt would react to her hugging Beth. She was shocked when Quinn was the first to come through the door.

Quinn ran right past Rachel and sat down next to Beth on the couch, holding the little girl as close to her as she possibly could, tears of relief were streaming down her cheeks.

"I was so worried about you. Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't know you were here." Beth held onto her mother as tight as she could. "Did you come because you knew I wandered away?"

"No, I came because I wanted to be with you at your first Broadway show, and I couldn't stand to be away from you on your birthday." Quinn pulled away from Beth, knowing she couldn't ignore Rachel any longer.

"Thank you for finding her," Kurt said quietly to Rachel as he stood in the doorway.

"No problem," Rachel replied awkwardly from her place against the wall, still finding it hard to believe that the two people she had loved more than anything were both just a few feet away from her.

Quinn quickly wiped her eyes and straightened her dress, realizing she must have looked like a complete disaster. "Yes, Rachel thank you, Beth here has a tendency to wander."

"Yeah, I remember," Rachel said quietly, diverting her eyes to the ground.

The awkward silence in the room was deafening, and despite all the awkwardness, Rachel was not ready for it to end. She knew once Quinn and Beth walked out of her dressing room, the likelihood of her seeing either of them again was not very good.

"You all look great, Beth is so big, I can't believe it."

"Well, I've always looked great," Kurt joked, in a lame attempt to break the awkwardness.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Kurt, "She has gotten big, you look good too, Rachel."

"We see you all the time at the grocery store on the magazines and stuff, but Mommy doesn't let me read things with bitch and whore written on them," Beth added causing Kurt to bite his lip in an attempt to stop his laughter, knowing laughing would only piss Quinn off.

"Beth! You know better than to talk like that," Quinn hissed. "I'm sorry, Rachel, she seems to be lacking a filter between her brain and her mouth."

Rachel laughed a little, "I remember that as well."

"You know what? I could use a drink, Beth why don't you come with me," Kurt suggested, receiving a horrified look from Quinn, when she realized he was taking Beth out so she could have some time alone with Rachel.

"But I want-" Beth began before Kurt cut her off.

"Little girls that run away from their uncles don't get what they want, now do they? Rachel, you did a wonderful job tonight, it was very good to see you. Come along, Beth." Kurt gave Rachel a polite smile and motioned for Beth to get up and join him.

"Bye Mommy, bye Rachel, will I get to see you again?" Beth asked as she stood in the doorway with Kurt.

Rachel looked over at Quinn, unsure of how to answer Beth's question.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "If that's something you would like, then we can arrange it, okay? Now go with Kurt, I'll see you in just a few minutes."

Rachel smiled once Kurt and Beth left the room. "Santana wasn't lying, you really are a good mom." Quinn looked at Rachel quizzically, so Rachel continued. "I know telling Beth she could see me if she wanted to wasn't easy for you."

"You're right, it wasn't easy. But you loved her, and I know she still misses you."

"I still miss her, I miss her and think about her everyday," Rachel said with a sad smile. "Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn stared into deep brown eyes, not realizing how much she had missed them until right at that moment.

"I don't want four and half years to go by before I see you guys again. I know I really messed up, and I know I hurt you both, but I really would like to keep in touch with not just Beth, but you too."

"The past is the past, right?" Quinn said as she nervously ran her hand through her long blonde hair.

Rachel's blood ran cold when Quinn moved her hand, allowing Rachel to see the large diamond on her left ring finger for the first time.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them all so much!**

* * *

Rachel stared at the large diamond as it glimmered in the light, not understanding her own shock. Quinn was beautiful, caring, and intelligent, it wasn't surprising at all that someone had fallen in love with the blonde and wanted to spend the rest of their life with her, but who? Was it someone she knew, someone they had gone to school with? Oh God, what if it was Finn? While Rachel had been enamored with the obtuse boy during her early high school years, the thought of Quinn spending the rest of her life with such a person was distressing.

Rachel finally allowed her gaze to leave the ring and travel back up to Quinn's face, only to find Quinn giving her an expectant look.

"I completely understand if you are busy, which I'm sure you are. I mean you're Rachel Berry for God's sake. But I just thought it would be nice and I'm sure Beth would like it," Quinn stammered, rolling her eyes at her own rambling.

Rachel smiled a little, she had almost forgotten how adorable Quinn looked when she got flustered. "Thought what would be nice? I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you asked me. I somehow became lost in my own thoughts."

"Oh," Quinn furrowed her brow a little. "I asked if you would like to have lunch with Kurt, Beth, and I tomorrow, before we leave to go back to Lima."

"I have a matinee show tomorrow," Rachel said, frowning when she noticed the look of disappointment on Quinn's face.

"Oh, right. I knew that, I'm sorry for asking."

"But, that's what understudies are for, right?"

Rachel made the mistake of choosing her career instead of Quinn and Beth once before, and she wasn't going to do it again. She would not allow herself to screw up this second chance she had been given to be in their lives again, even if it wasn't in the same way as before. As hard as it was for her to accept, she knew the moment she saw Quinn's ring, things could never be the same for them again.

Quinn raised her brow, surprised at Rachel's response. "Rachel, I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask."

"I know, but you're pretty much the star of the show, people fly from all over the country to see you. This is your career, and I know how important it is to you."

Rachel sighed, "I have done this show nearly four-hundred times, I rarely ever miss a performance. So missing one Sunday matinee will be just fine."

"I really don't want you to feel like you have to do this, because you don't."

Rachel's face fell a little as she thought she was finally getting what Quinn was saying. "Oh, right. I get it now, Quinn."

"What do you get?" Quinn asked, suddenly very confused.

"You were only being polite when you extended an invitation to go to lunch, you knew I had a show tomorrow and that I would most likely decline. I apologize for not catching on sooner. We haven't spoken in so long, and here you are in my dressing room, not by choice, but by chance. It was foolish of me to think that you would suddenly choose to spend time with me."

"What? Rachel no, that isn't what I was doing at all," Quinn tried to explain. "I do want to go to lunch with you, I just didn't think you'd want to jeopardize your show to eat with people who haven't spoken to you in years."

"Oh, that's great then. I assure you the show will not be jeopardized in anyway, my understudy is quite magnificent."

Glancing back down at Quinn's ring Rachel reminded herself not to get too excited. Quinn was obviously in love with someone else. This was going to be nothing more than a lunch with friends, if even that much.

Quinn noticed Rachel staring at her ring and automatically covered it with her other hand.

An awkward silence filled the room, neither girl knew what to say. Rachel was unsure whether or not it would be appropriate to ask Quinn about the ring and Quinn didn't know whether or not she should wait for Rachel to ask her for the details of her engagement.

Rachel, unable to handle the tension in the room any longer, finally spoke. "That's a lovely ring, Quinn, congratulations." Rachel forced a smile, and hoped Quinn wouldn't be able tell.

Quinn held her hand out, allowing Rachel to get a better look. "Thank you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Rachel finally managed to ask.

Quinn shook her head, as she stared down at her ring. "His name is Peter. He's a good guy, he's good to us. He wasn't in Lima when you were there, he moved to town to open his own construction company about two years ago. He handled the rebuild on Kurt and I's store, and, well, the rest is history."

"I'm happy for you, Quinn, really I am," Rachel lied, she knew she should be happy for Quinn, and she wanted to be happy for her, but she was beginning to think that was impossible. How could she possibly be happy about Quinn spending the rest of her life with someone else?

"Are you happy, Rachel? I mean really and truly happy?"

Rachel swallowed hard, preparing herself to lie once more. "Of course I am. This is the life I always dreamed of, the one I always wanted."

Quinn didn't fail to notice how fake Rachel's smile was as she spoke, she could see the loneliness and sadness in the girl's eyes, but decided it wasn't her place to question it, after all Rachel had chosen this life over her.

"That's great. So...lunch, is there a certain place you wanted to go? Are you still vegan? Beth is, animal rights is her new big thing right now."

"I am. However, I was thinking that perhaps it would be best if you all just came over to my place, with all the paparazzi and fans, going out can be a bit of a hassle if it isn't planned accordingly. I could cook for us, and we could all catch up without worrying about anything else," Rachel offered, hoping Quinn wouldn't see it as her not wanting to be seen in public with them. She was relieved when she saw a small smile grace Quinn's lips.

"That sounds great. I'll need your address though, we can take a cab or something, assuming you don't still live in that homey apartment on Ninth street."

Quinn glanced at a clock on Rachel's vanity, realizing for the first time how late it was getting.

"No, I don't live there anymore," Rachel said, smiling a little as she thought of all the happy times she, Quinn, and Beth shared at that apartment. "I will send Frank, my driver, to come and get you. What hotel are you staying at?"

Quinn stood and straightened out her dress. "Thank you, Rachel, we're staying at the Hilton. I should get going though, it is way passed Beth's bedtime."

Rachel nodded and stood up, preparing to say goodbye to Quinn, even though she wasn't ready for her to walk out the door. "I really appreciate you offering to go to lunch, especially since we haven't spoken since the day we...well the day our relationship ended."

"I am sorry about that, Rachel. I'm sorry I completely cut you out of our lives. I was just so scared that Beth would grow up feeling inadequate, just like I did as a child."

Rachel swallowed hard as she thought about how their relationship ended, and how hurt Quinn had looked that day. "Don't be sorry, I didn't deserve to be in Beth's life. I hurt you both and I made so many mistakes. I know I told you this before, but I am sorry, Quinn, I never meant to hurt you."

Quinn smiled a little, she could hear the sincerity in Rachel's voice, and see it in her eyes. "Like I said before, the past is the past. I know you didn't set out to intentionally hurt us."

"May I hug you?" Rachel asked, pulling Quinn into her after Quinn nodded. Rachel breathed in the vanilla scent she had missed so much, inwardly groaning when she realized she probably didn't smell so good herself, after sweating up on stage.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away, knowing she really had to get back to Kurt and Beth. "What time should we be ready tomorrow?"

"I'll have Frank come by and get you at noon, as long that works for you."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you then." Quinn shot Rachel a small smile before exiting the dressing room.

As she struggled to remember the way back to the lobby, Quinn couldn't help but notice the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the lunch with Rachel tomorrow. She was surprised at her own excitement. Considering an hour ago she was praying to make it out of the theatre without Rachel knowing she was there.

Her thoughts drifted to Peter, she wondered what he would think of all this. He was fully aware of her past with Rachel and Quinn had a feeling he wasn't going to be very happy when he found out about their reconnection. She attempted to put herself in his shoes, wondering how she would feel if he went out with to lunch with his first true love. She sighed a little when she realized she probably wouldn't care.

Quinn smiled when she finally reached the lobby and saw Kurt and Beth, sitting on the same bench she sat on earlier, engaged in an animated conversation.

"Mommy!" Beth shouted when she saw her mother coming towards them. "You were back there for a long time. Were you still angry with Rachel? Did you guys fight?"

Kurt glanced up at Quinn, his expression was just as curious as Beth's, maybe even a little more.

"No, no one is angry, and no one was fighting. We are actually all going out to lunch tomorrow."

"You, Beth, and Rachel?" Kurt asked, not really wanting to be part of it.

"No, all of us. Rachel is having her driver pick us up, and then she is going to cook for us at her apartment."

Beth clapped in excitement. "We are going to be driven around New York City, just like all the stars. Uncle Kurt, can we go buy a new dress for me to wear? Nothing I have is suitable for such an event."

"Yes, of course. Oh! We can go this really great boutique-"

"No," Quinn said interrupting Kurt, and narrowing her eyes at him. "You are in big trouble, young lady. You know better than to just wander off like that, you could have been hurt or kidnapped. What if it wasn't Rachel who found you? What if it was a stranger? Do we need to go over stranger danger again?"

Beth groaned and tried her best not to roll her eyes. "No. I'm sorry, Mommy, I really, really am. I promise I won't ever do it again. Look on the bright side, Rachel can be our friend now."

"Beth, stay here on this bench, and really stay this time, while I talk to your mom for a quick second," Kurt said as he grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her aside.

"What is it Kurt? Is this about the lunch? I know you probably don't want to go, but Beth would love it and it was my idea, so its not as if we can call and cancel." Quinn explained while never taking her eyes off of Beth, incase she decided to wander away again.

"Yes, it is about the lunch, but, it isn't about me not wanting to go, it's about me not being sure if it's a good idea for you to go. Peter is not going to like this, you remember, Peter right? He's your fiancé. I know it's so easy for you to fall for her Berry charm-"

"What are you talking about? There was no Berry charm. It's just a simple lunch, that's all. It's nothing more, nothing less. Please just drop it, go tomorrow and have a good time for Beth's sake."

Kurt sighed, but nodded. "Fine, for Beth. You're my best friend, Quinn. It's going to be hard for me to sit and dine with someone who hurt you so badly. I just don't want you getting hurt again."

Quinn threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's just lunch, Kurt! No one is going to get hurt. What happened is in the past. I've moved on, and I assume she has done the same. I have Pete now, I'm happy. She has her stardom, she's happy. We're both over what happened."

"I know you're happy, but are you as happy now as you were when you were with Rachel?"

"Of course I am. I have a beautiful daughter; I'm getting married in a few months. I couldn't be happier," Quinn responded, hoping she convinced Kurt enough to drop the topic. "Let's go, it's way past Beth's bedtime. She's going to be a terror tomorrow if she doesn't get enough rest."

Quinn smiled as they all walked out of the theatre, unable to push her nervous excitement about lunch tomorrow down. She knew she shouldn't be excited, Rachel had broken her heart after all, and the fallout from this probably wasn't going to be good. Peter was going to be upset, and she knew he had every right to be. Santana also wouldn't approve, Quinn knew she would be hearing about what a horrible idea this was from the Latina for a while to come. But all of that seemed worth it, not only because she wanted to see Rachel again, but because she knew how happy it would make Beth.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate every single one of them. **

* * *

"I absolutely cannot wait to ride in one of these every single day, after I achieve my stardom, of course," Beth said as she rode in the back of the limo Rachel had sent.

"She didn't have to send a limo. Seems as if she is sucking up to Beth," Kurt sighed as he stared out the window. Leave it up to Rachel Berry to outdo him during his special weekend with Beth.

"Oh, now stop it, Kurt. Rachel knew Beth would get a big kick out of this. Beth, I want you to remember to thank Rachel when we get there," Quinn instructed, not understanding the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She kept reminding herself that there was no reason to be excited. This was just lunch, nothing more.

Frank, the driver, lowered the partition and smiled at the trio in the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must say how nice it is to see that Miss Berry has had so much company lately. There were these two nice young ladies last week, and now you all. It is a welcome change. She, of course, receives visits from her parents, and has one companion. They seem to be attached at the hip, but with his career taking off he hasn't been around much lately, and I was beginning to fear Miss Berry was getting far too lonely spending so much time alone in that apartment. So, thank you for joining her for lunch this afternoon."

"We are all so excited to Rachel," Beth said excitedly, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

Quinn frowned. She obviously knew Rachel had never been good at making friends, however, hearing the star being described as lonely saddened her. When she thought about what Rachel's life might be like, she always pictured her partying at notorious nightclubs, surrounded by tons of movie star friends, not sitting alone in her apartment. Quinn sighed a little when she realized Rachel's life was not nearly as glamorous as the magazines and television interviews made it seem. The thought of Rachel spending most of her time alone was bothering Quinn more than she expected it would.

* * *

Rachel paced anxiously around her apartment, only stopping to rearrange the floral centerpiece, for the fourth time.

Her assistant Jill stood off to the side, not understanding why Rachel was getting so worked up about lunch with a couple friends. "Miss Berry, can I ask you a question?"

Rachel stopped her rearranging and looked up at Jill. "Sure, what is it?"

"I just don't understand why you are so anxious about your old friends coming to visit." Jill paused and waited to see if her boss was going to get upset about her intruding, she continued when Rachel just looked at her expectantly. "I mean, you went out and bought these flowers yourself, something I would normally handle. Anthony said you spent three hours trying to find the perfect flowers. Then, you spent all day perfecting this meal, when you would normally just have someone else prepare something. You weren't like this when your other friends stopped by to visit. I guess I'm just not understanding what the big deal is."

Jill was surprised when Rachel just nodded, and abandoned her floral centerpiece and headed into the living room. Jill stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, while Rachel pulled what looked to be a framed photograph out of the end table's drawer.

Rachel sat down on the couch, and motioned for Jill to sit down next to her. Jill was surprised, but she obliged.

"You know, Jill, over the past four years you've spent more time with me than you do your own family. You know so much about me, but in actuality, you don't really know me at all, not the real me."

Jill was confused as Rachel handed her the frame. She stared down at the photograph of Rachel and a blonde girl kissing the cheeks of a little girl. "I don't understand. Is this your friend that's coming over?"

"Before I go on, I'd really like this conversation to stay between us. This is not a topic I openly discuss with just anyone."

Jill just nodded, as she glanced back and forth between Rachel and the photograph.

"The blonde is Quinn, and the little girl is Beth. They are the ones coming over today, along with Quinn's good friend, Kurt. He used to be my friend as well, but I'm almost certain he probably can't stand me now. To be honest, those two girls I had over last week are not friends of mine either. Just like with Kurt, we used to be, but certainly not anymore."

Jill listened intently, though she wasn't surprised those people no longer wanted to be friends with Rachel. With her demanding personality and poor social skills, Jill couldn't blame them. She certainly knew she wouldn't willingly spend time with Rachel. Her hefty paycheck was the only thing that kept her around.

"I actually hadn't seen or heard from any of these people in over four years, everything fell apart about six months before you became my assistant, actually. We had a chance meeting last night at the show." Rachel took a deep breath, she hadn't shared this story with anyone, other than her closest friend. "Quinn was not just my friend. Beth...she was..." Rachel stammered and fumbled over her words, surprising Jill, she had never seen Rachel this way.

"Miss Berry, are you okay? Do you need water or something?"

Rachel shook her head. "Beth was my daughter."

Jill gasped in shock, she certainly wasn't expecting this. "You had a baby? Did the blonde, Quinn, adopt her or something?"

"No, that wasn't how it was at all," Rachel corrected. "Biologically, she is Quinn's daughter. I guess I should really start at the beginning."

Jill's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, she had no idea where Rachel was going with this.

Rachel smiled a little. "This is going to come as no surprise, but in my first half of high school I was not Miss Popularity. I actually have more friends now, than I did back then. I was bullied; and my biggest bully was Quinn. However, she got pregnant when we were sixteen. She made some horrible mistakes, but she learned from them, and became a completely different person."

"So, you all became friends, and you became close to her daughter?"

"Not exactly, nine years ago last week, Beth's father was murdered, he died right in front of a group of us from school," Rachel said, her voice cracking with emotion. She swallowed hard at the memory, unable to believe Noah Puckerman had been dead for nine years.

"Oh, God, that's awful. I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"Thank you. I promise I am getting to the point, It is not my intention to talk your ear off all afternoon. After his death, Quinn and I became extremely close in a short amount of time," Rachel paused and took a deep breath as she prepared to talk about her relationship with Quinn. "Eventually, it progressed to something more. We fell in love, and raised Beth together. We were a family."

Jill's eyes were wide, she had not expected Rachel to open up to her like this. "What happened?"

"My career happened, I made some horrible mistakes. But the breaking point was when I publicly denied our daughter and our relationship, for the better of my career. She confronted me about it when we were supposed to be celebrating the winter holidays. She gave me a chance to take back what I said, but I thought I wanted my fame more, I was so wrong. Then, she told me it was over, walked out the door, and I hadn't seen or heard from her or any of our friends since."

Jill wasn't sure what to say as she stared at Rachel, who now had a few stray tears running down her cheeks. Rachel had been right about Jill not really knowing who her boss really was. She never realized there was this heartbroken and guilt stricken girl underneath the controlling and neurotic woman Jill thought she knew so well. She felt a sudden rush of guilt as she thought about every time she rolled her eyes behind Rachel's back or talked horribly about her to friends and family. Realizing now how much all of this was probably still affecting her.

Rachel quickly wiped her eyes. "So, as you can see this is not just a simple lunch with old friends." She took the photograph from Jill, taking a second to look at it before gently placing it back in the drawer.

"I'm sorry all of that happened to you, and I'm sorry I never bothered to really try to get to know you," Jill said sincerely.

"It's quite alright, Jill. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with or work for." Rachel glanced at the clock, and realized Quinn, Beth, and Kurt were probably on their way. "Well, my company should be here shortly, you can take the rest of the day off. Thank you for listening to me babble on about my past."

"No problem, good luck today," Jill said as she got off the couch and headed towards the door.

Rachel groaned as she fell back into the couch and closed her eyes. Jill didn't even bat an eye when she was told about the relationship with Quinn. Rachel wondered if everyone else would have had the same reaction; she wondered if Scott had been wrong when he told her their relationship would never be accepted. She regretted now, more than ever, listening to him, and attempting to hide the love she and Quinn shared.

Sighing she stood up, and went back to the floral centerpiece, adjusting it until she was finally satisfied with the result.

As she began to set the table, she hoped this afternoon would go smoothly, at least smoother than when Santana and Brittany came over. She knew Kurt thought very little of her, and that he wouldn't be happy about seeing her again, if he bothered to show up at all.

As she moved to the kitchen to get the food out, she glanced around and made mental notes of things she could prepare in case someone wasn't pleased with the food. Despite Quinn mentioning that Beth was a vegan, she knew children could be picky. She also knew that Kurt was very particular about the foods he ate, and even though everything she had was organic and extremely fresh, she could easily see him rejecting it. She smacked her hand against her forehead when she realized she had forgotten the bacon, she assumed it was still Quinn's favorite food.

Rachel's stomach twisted into knots as she felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness when she heard someone knock lightly on the door. The soft knocking was followed by a louder, banging, that she assumed was Beth. She smiled a little when she got closer to the door and heard Quinn fussing at Beth, telling her what she was doing wasn't polite.

"Hi, come on in," she said, smiling nervously as she opened the door.

"This is nice, Rachel. I love the modern feel," Kurt said, referring to the décor.

Beth scrunched up her nose as she looked around the apartment. "I don't like it. It's boring and reminds me of a doctor's office. I liked your old apartment better, with all the pictures, especially the ones of me."

"Beth," Quinn hissed. "That isn't very polite. I'm sorry, Rachel."

"It's quite alright. I actually agree with Beth, the décor is quite boring. I haven't gotten around to decorating just yet."

Rachel smiled nervously as she led them into her dining room. "I have prepared a lovely salad, consisting of baby spinach leaves, Tabouli, and a homemade Lemon Tahini dressing, that is absolutely wonderful, if I do say so myself."

"It looks great, Rachel. You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble," Quinn said graciously.

"It was no trouble, really. Shall we sit?" Rachel asked as she began to place the salad on everyone's plates. "This salad is okay for everyone, right? If not, I can put something else together."

"Well actually-" Kurt began, before Quinn swiftly kicked him under the table and raised her eyebrow at him. "This is fine, thank you."

"Thank you for sending the limo to get us, Rachel," Beth said as she stuffed some spinach leaves in her mouth. "It was great practice for when I'm a star. Can Frank take us to the train station, too?"

"I'm sure Frank has other places to be. Thanking someone for something, and then asking them for something else, is not considered polite Beth," Quinn said with a stern voice, as she picked around her salad. She secretly wished there was some bacon in it; she always ate her salads with bacon.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, everyone turned to look at Beth when they heard her gasp.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"My dress!" Beth exclaimed, as she dramatically pointed to the Lemon Tahini dripping down the front of it. "It's ruined! I was supposed to wear this to the community theatre next month."

Quinn could tell her daughter was about to turn on the tears, so she quickly intervened. "It's okay, I'm sure it will come out. Rachel where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the left," Rachel said pointing her finger in the general direction.

"Come on, Beth. With a little hot water your dress should be good as new." Quinn stood from the table and led Beth down the hallway.

"So, Kurt, Santana informed me that you and Quinn are in the process of starting your own fashion line, that is pretty amazing." Rachel smiled, hoping to put an end to the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Yes, that is true. The clothing should be hitting stores by fall. I read online that you are nominated for a Tony, now that is something that is amazing. Congratulations." Kurt smiled politely and raised his glass of water.

"Thank you. I do appreciate you all coming over here for lunch. I know Quinn said the past is the past, but I'm sure it can't be easy for you. The friendship between you and Quinn seems to have only grown over the years, I know I'm the last person you want to have lunch with."

Rachel diverted her gaze to her plate, when she saw Kurt nod.

"I can't sit here and pretend like I am ecstatic to see the person who broke my best friend's heart." Kurt paused, and sighed heavily. "However, I'm not going to sit here and hold mistakes you made years ago against you, either."

"That is very kind of you. I'm just glad this is going better than my little visit with Brittany and Santana."

Kurt laughed a little, "Brittany told me all about how Santana did a Rachel Berry storm out. I kind of wish I had been there to see it."

"While it was a perfect example of a storm out, I never recall using profanities prior to any of mine."

Kurt and Rachel shared a small laugh before yet another wave of awkward silence passed over the two.

"Hey Kurt?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Santana mentioned the store you two own, Quinn buying a house, and so many details about everyone else, but she never mentioned Quinn's engagement. Do you know why?"

"Well, that certainly isn't surprising," Kurt responded.

"Because she hates me?"

Kurt paused for a moment. "No. Well, she isn't your biggest fan, but I doubt that is why. She's not Pete's biggest fan either."

"But, Quinn said he was a good guy, that he was good to them. Is that not the case?"

Kurt could see how concerned Rachel was, so he quickly continued. "No, despite his horrible fashion sense, he is a good guy, he's very good to Quinn and Beth. Santana just feels like Quinn is settling, like she isn't as happy with Pete as she pretends to be."

Rachel frowned at the thought of Quinn being anything less than happy. "What do you think, do you think she is settling?"

Kurt thought back to the night before, and the look on Quinn's face when he asked her if she was as happy with Peter as she had been when she was with Rachel. He was thankful when Quinn and Beth returned, preventing him from answering the question.

Quinn was relieved when she walked back into the dining room and saw Kurt and Rachel engaged in what seemed to be civil conversation. "The crisis has been averted, we were able to get the stain out. So did we miss anything, what have you two been talking about?"

"Well, we talked about the store, and Rachel's Tony nomination, of course," Kurt said smiling over at Rachel, who was obviously relieved that he didn't mention how they had been discussing Quinn's love life.

"Oh! I remember hearing about that, I'm sorry I didn't congratulate you sooner." Quinn glanced down at her food, hoping she hadn't offended Rachel by not mentioning the Tony nomination before.

"Thank you, Quinn. Your congratulations means a lot to me."

"So, who are you wearing? Who is your date going to be? Don't wear the designer you wore to the Oscars, Uncle Kurt said you looked like a peacock, and Auntie Santa agreed," Beth rambled on as she continued to eat her salad, remembering how displeased she had been with the food on the train ride into the city.

Rachel smiled at Beth, and Quinn who looked mortified at what her daughter had just said. "I actually don't have a dress yet, I will let my stylist handle that. I'll be sure to tell him to stray away from the feathered look though."

Beth raised her brow. "And your date? Oh please tell me you are taking your co-star, Jacob Adams, who plays the extremely dreamy Marius."

Rachel fought the urge to laugh at the thought of her co-stars willingly spending time with her outside of work. They never seemed to take her constructive criticism well, never understanding she was only trying to better the show.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Beth, but I am not going to the Tony's with Jacob Adams. I will be going with a friend of mine."

Quinn was disappointed when Rachel didn't elaborate on this friend. She assumed it was the same friend Frank had mentioned in the limo, since Frank said Rachel pretty much only had one friend. Quinn couldn't help but wonder if they were more than friends and if he was famous or not. She concluded that he probably was, considering celebrities usually only dated other people within the business.

Quinn jumped when she felt Rachel gently rub her shoulder, after Kurt had been unsuccessfully trying to get her attention. She turned to face the singer and suddenly found herself lost in deep brown eyes. "What? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how delicious this Lemon Tahini was," she said once Rachel removed her hand from her shoulder and diverted her eyes.

"Well, I can certainly give you the recipe. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Quinn," Rachel beamed.

Kurt cleared his throat. "As I was saying before you became lost in your Lemon Tahini fantasy, it is nearly one, our train leaves in about two hours. We really should get going."

"I don't want to go! Rachel has yet to tell me all of the details of her acceptance speech. How am I going to be a star if I don't know anything about acceptance speeches?" Beth exclaimed, shooting Kurt a dirty look.

"Beth," Quinn said sternly. "Kurt is right, we really have to get going. You can watch the Tony's and hear Rachel's acceptance speech, or you two can talk on the phone about it after we get home."

"Your mom is right, you can call me whenever you want. I've made some vegan cookies, you all can snack on them on the train if you'd like," Rachel said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked in a hushed whisper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Quinn responded, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Fabray. Lemon Tahini fantasy my ass, I saw the way you looked at her."

"Drop it," Quinn said sternly, not wanting Beth or Rachel to overhear what he was saying. "I just really like salad dressing."

"Still raving about my Lemon Tahini, huh?" Rachel said with a proud smile, as she returned with a Tupperware container full of cookies.

"Yes, we were discussing the Tahini," Quinn said quickly, before Kurt could say anything. "I'll have to call you or something to get the recipe."

Rachel smiled, hoping Quinn couldn't tell how excited she was at the prospect of further contact. "Yes, of course, call anytime."

Quinn returned the smile as she took the cookies from Rachel. "Beth, honey, give Rachel a hug goodbye."

Rachel pulled Beth close to her, doing her best to fight back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Quinn, Beth, and Kurt.

"Is it true, Rachel? Can I really call you whenever I want?" Beth asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, you can call me whenever you want to, as long as your mom says it's okay, you have to ask her permission first." Rachel pulled Beth in for one last hug, before the little girl skipped over to her mother, eager to get a cookie.

"Thank you for lunch, Rachel," Kurt said politely as the two came together for an extremely short and awkward hug.

Quinn laughed a little at the awkward exchange. "I guess it's my turn now?" she asked holding her arms out.

Rachel nodded, and slowly closed the space between them, not wanting to seem too eager. "Thank you for coming today, it was really good to see all of you again."

"I'm really glad I came," Quinn said as she absentmindedly pulled Rachel a little bit closer to her. She inhaled Rachel's sweet scent; there was no expensive perfume that burnt her nose this time, only the sweet smell of strawberries.

"Really?" Rachel asked, pulling away so they could make eye contact.

"Yes, well for Beth, I'm really glad for Beth," Quinn said quickly.

Kurt cleared his throat, and Quinn realized her hand was still wrapped around Rachel's waist, so she quickly removed it.

Beth stood off to the side, and watched the scene in front of her. She may have been young, but she certainly wasn't stupid. She saw the way her mother looked at Rachel, it reminded her of the way Romeo looked at Juliet or the way Cleopatra looked at Mark Antony. Beth knew she wouldn't be able to let his go, she certainly never saw her mother look at Peter this way. She wanted her mother to be happy, and love made people happy. She could not wait to get home and devise a plan.

"Well, I guess we have to go," Quinn smiled and attempted to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Don't be a stranger?"

"I don't intend to be, I plan to pay a visit to my fathers soon. We could do lunch again."

Beth took this opportunity to ask Rachel some questions, for her plan. "When do you plan on coming, and how long will you be staying? Are you staying with your dads?"

"Beth, why are you giving Rachel the third degree?" Quinn asked, eying her daughter strangely.

"I'm just excited, Mom. We need to be prepared for Rachel's visit."

Rachel laughed softly. "I'll be sure to give you plenty of notice, okay?"

Beth nodded, satisfied with Rachel's answer.

"Okay, we really need to leave, like five minutes ago," Kurt said sighing impatiently.

Rachel did her best to smile as the final goodbyes were said. She swore she could actually feel her heart breaking, while she watched Quinn and Beth walk out the door and disappear down the hallway. She could feel her tears stinging her eyes as she stood by the window, watching Kurt, Quinn, and Beth get into the limo. She banged her head against the cold glass a few times as she watched Frank drive off with the two loves of her life. She felt as if she was losing them all over again.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: This chapter is considerably shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

Two weeks later, Rachel sat on her living room floor, surrounded by various vegan chocolate wrappers. She didn't even flinch when her front door flung open, assuming it was just her assistant checking in on her.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," a masculine voice called out, causing Rachel to lift her head in surprise.

"Jesse? You're supposed to be in LA, what are you doing here?" she asked as Jesse shut the front door and joined her in the living room.

Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she was happy to see her best friend. Rachel and Jesse had forged a surprising friendship right after she started Les Mis. He came to her first show, gave her flowers, congratulated her, and apologized profusely for the egg incident in high school. She of course forgave him, and they have been inseparable ever since. Shortly after, his album went triple platinum, making him the hottest new recording artist in North America. He was Rachel's only friend, the only person she had who understood her diva-like behavior.

"I finished up in the recording studio a few days early, and figured I would come check up on you," he said as he sat down on the couch, laughing a little at the pitiful looking girl in front of him.

"There is no reason to check up on me, I am just fine," Rachel huffed.

An amused smirk crossed Jesse's face as he stared at his best friend. "Just fine, huh? Rachel, your face is covered in chocolate, it looks as if you haven't bothered to wash your hair in a few days, and you are wearing an oversized OSU sweatshirt, that I know belonged to a certain blonde. You don't look fine to me."

"I'm cold, and this has a fleecy interior that keeps me quite warm. What possessed you to come check on me anyway? If I recall correctly, I told you via text message that I was perfectly fine."

"Everyone in the industry has been talking about how you flubbed your lines more times during these last two weeks than you ever have, when you even bother to show up that is; and don't think I haven't heard about your little emotional breakdown during On My Own earlier this week." Jesse affectionately squeezed Rachel's shoulder from his place on the couch. "I'm worried about you."

"There is no reason to be worried about me-"

"Rachel," Jesse said in a stern tone, cutting her off. "Come on, be honest with me."

Rachel sighed, knowing Jesse wasn't going to let up. "It was just hard seeing them again, that's all. I'm practically over it already."

Jesse laughed a little. "For being such a good actress, you are a terrible liar. If you are so over it, why did I hear that you bailed on the blind date that I set up for you?"

"We just weren't clicking," Rachel grumbled.

"I see. Were they not blonde enough? Eyes not hazel enough?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rachel refused to meet his eyes, so she turned her attention to the mess around her and half-heartedly began to clean it up.

"Come on, Rachel. Stop with the facade and tell me what's really on your mind."

"Quinn is engaged."

"So?"

"It's just weird, we used to be together. We used to be a family, and now she and Beth are going to be a family with someone else."

"You and I used to be together, and you don't mind that I am dating," Jesse responded, raising his brow.

Rachel rolled her eyes in frustration. "It's different, you know that."

"Of course it is, because you never got over her."

"I am over her, I got over her a long time ago," Rachel snarled.

"Oh, yes of course, because people that are over their significant others continue to wear their clothing nearly five years post breakup."

Jesse wiped the smug grin off of his face and became very serious when he noticed the tears glistening Rachel's eyes. "Hey, hey come on talk to me about it."

"It was so hard to watch them walk away. Every part of me was screaming at me to run out the door and go after them. I cannot believe I just stood there and let them walk away," Rachel groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "I just let my little girl walk out of my life again."

Jesse sighed in frustration, "Rachel, she isn't your little girl. I know that sounds harsh, but she isn't."

"In my head I know that, but in my heart, she is nothing less than my own child." Rachel paused for a second. "I know you are going to think this is incredibly stupid, but, I always had this fantasy that one day Quinn would knock on my door, tell me she forgave me, and that we would all be a family again. But now that she is marrying someone else, I know that's never going to happen."

"I don't think it's stupid, maybe a little delusional, but not stupid. Honestly, engaged or not it probably wouldn't have happened anyway," Jesse said cautiously, not wanting to upset Rachel anymore than she already was. "You made some mistakes, and Quinn left you a long time ago. You know how I feel about her, Rachel. You need someone in the business, someone who understands the tough decisions that we celebrities have to make."

"I didn't think seeing them again would be this hard. It just seems like it was meant to happen, you know? I mean Beth just happens to wander right outside of my dressing room, Quinn came to a show she wasn't even supposed to be at. Everything just seemed to fall together so perfectly. My sixth sense was acting up that night, I knew something was going to happen."

Jesse laughed and ran his hand through his thick curls. "Oh God, not the sixth sense."

"I don't know why you insist on making fun of something that is so obviously true."

"I am Jesse St. James, Grammy winning, triple platinum recording artist. I can make fun of whatever I want."

"You are so arrogant, why do I even put up with you?" Rachel asked, finally smiling, much to Jesse's relief.

"Probably because I am the only one who will put up with you."

Rachel playfully smacked his leg. "Have you prepared your outfit for the Tony's yet? I have to do that this weekend."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that, I'm not going to be able to go. The rehearsals for my tour start that week, I'm sorry, Rachel. You know I would go if I could."

"I know," Rachel sighed, not wanting to show up to another event alone, knowing doing so would only fuel the rumors that she was a diva and a huge bitch behind the scenes.

"Are you upset with me?"

Rachel shook her head, she truly wasn't. Sure she was disappointed, but not upset. She knew Jesse had to put his career before hers.

"Because, if you are, we could sing about it," he added, knowing it would make her smile again. "Don't be depressed, you have everything. You were nominated for an Oscar a few years ago, for goodness sakes, and I know you are a shoo-in for that Tony next month. You really do have a lot to be happy about. In addition, I hear your best friend is pretty amazing."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew he was right, she did have a lot to be happy about. She was healthy, her parents was happy and healthy, and even though she didn't tell him this often, because doing so would only inflate his already extremely large ego, Jesse was a pretty amazing friend. But there would always be something missing. She knew her heart would always break when she thought of Beth, nothing was ever going to fill that void; and she also knew she would always miss Quinn too, even if she did manage to move on and find someone new. Even if Rachel did find that someone, she knew they would never compare to what she had with Quinn, nothing ever would.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate all of them. **

* * *

Rachel scowled at the dresses strewn all over her bedroom floor. "None of these are appropriate for the Tonys. They are in two weeks, and I must find a dress by this weekend, or I won't have time to have it properly altered."

Jesse stood leaning against the doorframe, slightly amused by his best friend's frantic behavior. He watched as she dug through various piles of dresses that had been haphazardly thrown on the floor. Her hair was wild, and Jesse was certain that it was sticking up in every possible direction that it could.

When he agreed to help Rachel go through the dresses her stylist brought over, he hadn't expected it to be an all day affair. He knew Rachel was never picky about what she wore to these events, so he couldn't help but wonder why she was getting so worked up this time.

"Just pick one. You've tried on at least a dozen dresses and I find it hard to believe that you don't like any of them. I think you're just being difficult," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"I am not being difficult, maybe if you would actually be helpful and have an opinion, instead of mumbling the same response every single time I tried one on, this would all go a little faster."

Stepping into the room, Jesse picked up the dress closest to him, and held it out to Rachel. "Here, I like this one. There, an opinion, are you happy?"

Rachel snatched the dress out of his hand. "No, I'd be happy if you would actually tell me which one you liked best, instead of simply reaching for the closest one. I can't wear this anyway, it has feathers on it."

"So? What's wrong with feathers? You've worn them before."

Jesse frowned a little as Rachel tossed the dress across the room, causing several feathers to fall off of it and flutter to the ground. He was still not able to understand why Rachel was making such a big deal about which dress to wear.

"Beth informed me that feathers make me look like a peacock."

"Oh, so you are taking fashion advice from a nine year old now?" he asked, laughing a little.

"I just know she is going to be to watching, and I want her to like my dress."

Jesse frowned when he realized the reason behind Rachel's frantic behavior. "Oh, I get it now."

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you get?"

"Why you are acting crazier than usual about all of this. You know Quinn will be watching, and like you said, you want her to like your dress," he said, his voice full of concern. He knew that by going after Quinn again, Rachel was only setting herself up to be heartbroken.

Rachel sighed, she hated it when he was right. "When I said that, I was referring to Beth. As a future star, she looks up to me. I want to be a good influence on her, and wearing one of these revealing dresses would influence her in a negative way."

Jesse didn't respond, while there may have been some truth in what Rachel had just said, he knew all of this was for Quinn.

"My stylist is trying to ruin my career, I just know it. Why else would he send me all of these horrid dresses? Maybe I should-"

"All of these dresses are made by high end designers," Jesse said, interrupting Rachel in the middle of her rant.

"Of course they are, what is your point?"

"Wearing unknown designers is totally in right now."

Rachel pursed her lips together, as she debated whether or not she should call her stylist and have him bring over more dresses by less known designers. But then, her eyes widened when she realized she didn't need her stylist. She knew of the perfect up and coming designer to use for her dress.

"You are a genius," she said as she pushed past him and scurried into the living room.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Jesse asked, as he followed her.

"I have to text everyone at the show to let them know that I will not be at tonight or tomorrow's performances. I also need to text Frank to let him know that I will be needing a ride to airport as soon as possible."

"What? Why are you going to the airport? Are you wanting to get your dress from a designer in LA?"

"Not LA, Lima."

Jesse took a deep breath. "I don't think that is a good idea.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his obvious disapproval. "Why not? I'm sure you recall how well dressed Kurt was, and judging from what he wore to the show and to lunch, his fashion sense is still just as good."

"I'm not an idiot, Rachel. If I thought that was the real reason you wanted to get your dress from him, I wouldn't have a problem. But I know you are only wanting to go there because of Quinn and Beth."

"That is not true, I simply-"

"Stop lying to me Rachel," Jesse said, interrupting her.

Rachel sighed in defeat as she sat down on her bed. "Well, you're right. I can't sit here and pretend as if I don't have ulterior motives. But why is it so wrong to miss them and to want to see them again? Isn't that the whole point of reconnecting?"

"I'm only concerned because I know you aren't over her, and no matter how hard you try to hide it, I know you are hoping to get her back." Jesse held his hand up when he saw Rachel's mouth open in protest. "What are you going to do if you actually do manage to get her back? She obviously cannot handle our lifestyle. I don't want you to throw away everything you've worked so hard for, for a person who couldn't be bothered to understand the pressures your career brings."

"It doesn't matter, Jesse. Quinn is engaged to someone else. I know we won't be together again."

"I just don't want her to hurt you again."

"Quinn never hurt me," Rachel mumbled.

"Oh right. She never hurt you, she just completely blindsided you and shattered your heart on the day you were supposed to celebrate the holidays together."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and remained silent for a few moments. Was Jesse right? Was she not the only one to blame for her and Quinn's relationship falling apart? She shook her head as she thought of all the lies she told and all the mistakes she had made. How could Quinn be blamed for all of that? In Rachel's mind Jesse was wrong, she was in fact the one to blame, not Quinn.

"I deserved it Jesse, you know that. I told you about all of the horrible things I did and all the lies I told."

"That's the thing, Rachel, I don't think you deserved it. I do think what you did was wrong, and she had every right to be hurt, but she should have understood your reasoning, I know I would have. This is why you need to date someone in the business."

Rachel sighed in annoyance. "While I appreciate you taking my side in a matter that happened well before we resumed contact, I disagree with your thinking. It is irrelevant anyway; Quinn is getting married to someone else. I am simply going to Lima for a dress and hopefully a lunch with Quinn and Beth."

Jesse knew he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this. "Well, I guess we should get going then."

"We?" Rachel asked, relieved that he wasn't going to fight her on this any longer, but confused as to why he would want to join her.

"Yes, we. Someone's got to keep an eye on you and make sure a certain blonde doesn't stomp all over your heart again."

Rachel laughed a little. "You are so dramatic, and coming from me, that says a lot. No one is going to get their heart stomped on."

Jesse felt helpless as he watched Rachel frantically throw a bag together, knowing nothing good was going to come out of this trip to Lima. He was just glad he was able to go with her, and hopefully keep her self destructive choices to a minimum. He could only hope that Quinn and Beth would be far too busy to spend a lot of time with Rachel.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked, pulling Jesse out of his thoughts. "Frank is waiting for us downstairs."

Jesse just nodded as he grabbed both of their bags, before following Rachel out of the apartment and into the elevator. Staring at his best friend, Jesse felt torn. While he knew this trip was a terrible idea, Jesse couldn't deny that he hadn't seen Rachel look so excited and determined since high school. He knew Quinn was the reason behind all of it and he was extremely concerned that she was going to break Rachel's heart, again.

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Jesse's face. "What is wrong with you? You keep zoning out today."

"Sorry," he mumbled as they exited the building and got into the waiting car.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I do have to make a few calls on our way to the airport," Rachel said as she pulled her phone out.

"Oh. Are you calling your fathers?"

"No, I've already e-mailed them our itinerary for the weekend. I'm calling Quinn. I promised Beth I would let her know when I was going to be in Lima."

"Hey!" Rachel shouted when Jesse snatched her phone out of her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Are you positive you want to see her again?" he asked, as he held her phone out of her reach.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be calling her now would I?"

"Fine, fine," he said as he reluctantly gave the phone back to her. "But you know, you can forget the Tonys all together. You can come to the tour rehearsals with me, and be my other opening act."

"Rachel Berry does not open for anyone," Rachel said scoffing. "Now, whether you like it or not, I'm calling Quinn. Can you please just sit there and be quiet for five minutes?"

"Fine," Jesse said as he turned to look out the window, finally realizing he wasn't going to win this battle.

Rachel's heart pounded and she smiled nervously as she scrolled through her contacts list. Her finger hovered over Quinn's name for a few seconds before she finally found the courage she needed to actually make the call.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. **

* * *

Quinn, Beth, and Peter were enjoying lunch together in the dining room of Quinn's recently purchased home.

Quinn took a deep breath; the tension in the room was practically smothering her. Ever since finding out about the time she and Beth had spent with Rachel, Peter was acting extremely distant, and Quinn had been waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

"You would have been completely blown away, Pete, the limo was so big. I am certain everyone that saw us go by was wondering what celebrity could have been riding in such a nice limo. Mommy says Rachel went above and beyond to make lunch special for us, and Mommy is going to get the recipe from Rachel, so maybe you could try it too," Beth said as fast as she could.

They had been home for two weeks and she was still just as excited about the show and the limo as she had been the day they left.

Peter rolled his eyes a little, he had heard more Rachel worshipping over the past two weeks than he cared for, and was beginning to grow tired of it. "You know I don't eat that vegan nonsense, Beth. I probably wouldn't like it."

Beth frowned, a little disappointed in Peter's lack of enthusiasm. "Well, you would love anything Rachel makes she is a wonderful cook, she can make anything. I bet she would come over and cook for us when she comes to Lima. She used to make me vegan waffles every morning when we visited her, and they were always delicious. Sometimes as a special treat, she would actually make real bacon and bring it to Mommy in bed, even though Rachel couldn't stand the smell of the bacon, she did it just for Mommy."

Quinn smiled as the memories of many Sunday mornings with Rachel came back to her. She jumped a little when she heard Peter clear his throat. After glancing over at him and seeing his disapproving stare, she quickly pushed all thoughts of Rachel out of her mind and went back to her meal.

Peter's blood boiled when he looked over and saw a goofy smile plastered on his future wife's face. He pushed his plate away, he'd had enough. "Beth, why don't you go finish putting together that slideshow of pictures from your trip, I'd really like to see it."

Beth's face lit up, and she nodded. She was excited that Peter was finally showing some interest in the most amazing trip to New York City, ever.

Quinn smiled at her daughter before glancing back down at her plate, knowing Peter was only trying to get Beth out of the room so they could have that inevitable discussion she'd been expecting for the past two weeks.

"I'm concerned about allowing Beth to have contact with your ex," he said once Beth had gone upstairs.

"What?" Quinn hadn't been expecting this, she expected him to be upset about her spending time with Rachel, but not Beth. "Why do you think that? I think it will be good for Beth. This is something she wants to do. She and Rachel were extremely close, I haven't seen her this excited since she got that role in The Sound of Music at the community theatre."

"You don't need to tell me how close they used to be, I've been hearing about it for the past two weeks," he snapped, his harsh tone causing Quinn to jump a little.

"Peter, you're overreacting. You've been acting distant since we came home from New York."

"Can you blame me? You leave, assuring me you have no intention of seeing her stupid little show, but you come home with all these stories about dressing rooms and limousines," Peter said, beginning to raise his voice.

"Lower your voice," Quinn demanded, not wanting Beth to hear them arguing.

Peter took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Beth. I don't think Rachel is going to be a good influence on her. I know you've seen the magazines at the grocery store; nothing good is ever written about Rachel. She's either sleeping around or doing various drugs. Do you really want someone like that around Beth?"

"After spending time with her, I know those rumors aren't true. Rachel was kind and polite, she wasn't some drug addicted whore."

"Come on, Quinn, don't be so naïve. She fooled you and lied to you before; don't fall for that again. You need to remember that you pushed her out of you and Beth's lives for a reason."

Quinn thought for a moment, wondering if Peter was right. Maybe all the politeness and loneliness Rachel exhibited during their visit had been just an act. "You might be right, but you might not be, I don't know. But, I do know that Beth wants to be in contact with Rachel, and I can limit it, but I can't deny her that. Please don't fight me on this, Peter. I only want to do what is best for Beth."

"Okay, I understand," Peter said as he pulled Quinn into a warm hug.

"I'm going to get in the shower before heading back to the store," Quinn smiled up at him as she pulled away, and headed up the stairs.

Peter sighed as he began gathering the dishes and bringing them into the kitchen. When he heard Quinn's cell phone go off he jogged across the room, assuming it was Kurt calling about the store. He was surprised when he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he said cautiously into the receiver.

Rachel furrowed her brow, as she sat in the back of her car on the way to the airport. She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, to insure that she dialed the correct number. She hadn't been expecting a male voice when she called Quinn. "This is Rachel Berry, I was calling to speak with Quinn," she said once she was sure she had dialed correctly.

Peter scowled when he realized who he was talking to and fought hard to resist the urge he had to hang-up on her. "Quinn is unavailable, do you want to leave a message?"

Rachel didn't fail to notice the rude tone the man on the other line had, and she could only assume this charming fellow was Quinn's fiancé. "Yes actually, I would. I promised Beth I would let her know when I was in town, and I wanted to let her and Quinn know I will be arriving in Lima later this evening. I hoped that the three of us would be able to grab lunch while I'm there."

Peter sloppily wrote the message on a piece of scrap paper. "Will do. Have a nice night, Rachel Berry," he said as he hung up the phone, making no attempt to hide his hostility.

He picked up the piece of a paper, and stared at it for a few moments before sighing heavily and heading over to the trashcan. He didn't hesitate, as he crumbled up the message and threw it into the trashcan, before grabbing Quinn's phone again and deleting her calls list. He was not going to let Rachel Berry back into Quinn and Beth's lives.

"Hey," Quinn said as she entered the kitchen, combing out her wet hair, "did I hear my phone ring?"

Peter glanced down to the phone in his hand. "Yeah, it was just Brittany, she pocket-dialed again. All I could hear was a bunch of rustling around, so I just hung up. I had forgotten to look at who was calling before I answered, so I was trying to go through your calls list, and I somehow ended up deleting them. You know how I am with electronics," he said with a smile.

Quinn laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. They aren't your strong suit."

Peter let out a sigh of relief, and pulled Quinn into a hug.

"I'm sorry about all the Rachel talk. I know it makes you uncomfortable. Beth is just really excited about seeing her again," Quinn said as she laid her head against his chest.

"I know, it's just hard to listen to how wonderful Rachel is, when I know how badly she hurt you." Peter pulled away slightly and cupped Quinn's face in his hands. "I would never hurt you like that, you know that, right?"

Quinn smiled. "I know, and please don't worry about Rachel. When she calls, if she even does, we will probably just do lunch or something."

Peter glanced over Quinn's shoulder at the garbage can. "I'm not worried about Rachel at all, I promise you that."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Thank you for your great reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Also thank you to _Passionately Simple_ for her wonderfully brilliant suggestions. **

* * *

"I thought we were going to get ice cream?" Brittany asked as she watched Beth go into her little pink playhouse that sat in the corner of Quinn's backyard.

"Come in, and I will explain," Beth said as she poked her head out of one of the small windows.

Brittany hesitated for a moment, before she squeezed her way through the tiny door. She winced a little after smacking her head on the plastic ceiling. "Can you tell me what's going on now?" she asked as she stood uncomfortably hunched over next to Beth.

"Going for ice cream was just a cover. My mom can't known our plan; and I have yet to decide if Uncle Kurt and Aunt Santa can be trusted," Beth said, flipping through one of the various notebooks that were scattered on the playhouse floor.

Brittany glanced around at all the notebooks. It was obvious that Beth was up to something, and Brittany knew from experience that the end result was probably not going to be favorable. She sighed a little as she sat down on the cool plastic floor.

"Our plan? Lil B, what are you talking about?"

"After seeing the way my mom and Rachel interacted during our visit to New York, it's clear to me that they both have unresolved feelings for each other; feelings that they themselves are too scared to address. So, Auntie B, it is our job to make them realize that they belong together."

Brittany bit her lip nervously as Beth handed her a notebook. "This is not a good idea, Lil B."

"Oh, nonsense. It's a wonderful idea. What you are looking at now is a notebook that contains different activities we could all do together. I have also included several different escape plans."

Brittany lifted her eyes away from the notebook to look at Beth. "Why would we need an escape plan?"

"So my mom and Rachel can have time alone to rekindle their romance," Beth said, her frustration was evident in her tone. "That should have been obvious. If you are going to be my co-partner you really need to study the notebooks and get up to speed."

Brittany frowned as she closed the notebook she was holding. "Your mom is marrying Peter in a few months, she loves him. Plus Rachel is all the way in New York, we couldn't do this stuff anyway."

"Rachel promised she would visit me, that is when we set our plan into motion."

"Lil B..." Brittany said before trailing off, she knew not going along with the plan would disappoint Beth. But, she also knew that this was a terrible idea, and that Beth would probably end up disappointed in the end anyway. "What about Peter?"

"We will make sure to schedule our activities while he is at work."

"No, I mean what about his feelings. He loves your mom. If your plan works, and he loses Quinn, he's going to be really sad."

Beth was quiet for a few seconds. She had been so worried about her mom and Rachel's happiness, that she hadn't given Peter's feelings a second thought. "I like Peter, despite the fact that he has no regard for the lives of animals and refuses to sit through a musical, he is nice to me. I don't want him to be sad, but he doesn't make Mommy as happy as Rachel did.

"I still don't know about this, a lot of people could get mad, and a lot of feelings could be hurt."

"I saw the way my mom looked at Rachel, she doesn't look at Peter that way. I just want to make her happy. Don't you want my mommy to be happy too?" Beth asked, her wide eyes filling with tears.

Brittany nodded her head in defeat. "I want Quinn to be happy. I just don't know about this plan. Something bad always happens when you go through with your plans. Remember what happened at the zoo? Your mom got really mad, and now we aren't welcome there anymore."

"You shouldn't want to go there anyway, Auntie B. It is extremely cruel to keep animals locked in cages, when they should be roaming freely in their natural habitats. I for one-"

"Okay, okay," Brittany said before Beth could continue her tangent, "you're right. But, I still don't know about this. S is going to be really mad if she finds out. She didn't even want me to sit on Rachel's couch. She told me the only time she likes Rachel is when she is dying on stage."

Beth frowned as she recalled Kurt saying something similar. "Aunt Santa cannot know about this, not until I have determined whether or not she and Uncle Kurt can be trusted enough to take part in our plan. I hope to have them involved eventually, the more people we have behind us, the easier it will be to actually succeed."

Brittany glanced back and forth between the notebook in her lap and Beth. She certainly didn't want to be the one to disappoint the little girl. But she also didn't want to have to deal with Kurt and Santana's wrath once they discovered what she and Beth were planning.

"Okay, Lil B, I'll help you," she finally said, deciding that the chances of Rachel actually being in Lima were slim, and that Beth's plan would never get the chance to play out.

So there was no harm in amusing the little girl for a few weeks, before she gave up on the plan and moved on to something else.

"Excellent. Now if you will turn your attention to page five, paragraph three, we can go over the idea I have for a dinner at Breadsticks. It is one of my favorites," Beth said as she scooted closer to Brittany in order to get a better view of the seating chart she was about to go over with the blonde.

* * *

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh as he watched Santana walk around his store. "Must you insist on touching everything? I just know your hands are covered in sweat and dirt from your Cheerios practice, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from getting your filth all over the clothing we are trying to sell."

"Oh my God, you are right. My hands are filthy!" she exclaimed as a devious grin formed on her lips.

Kurt gasped as she picked up a particularly expensive white dress and began wiping her hands on it. He silently wondered how his extremely classy best friend could also be friends with someone who was clearly lacking sophistication.

"Settle down, Hummel. You look like you're going to pass out. My hands are clean."

"I still don't understand why you have to be here," Kurt said as he began to re-fold a few shirts on a nearby display table.

"I'm filling in for Quinn's sister. She isn't here, so she obviously can't fulfill the majority of her maid of honor duties, and as a bridesmaid, that becomes my job." Santana tossed the white dress she had been holding at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked the dress up off the floor. "Brittany is a bridesmaid, and I don't see her here. Your presence really isn't necessary."

"Do you think I want to be here? Do you really think I want to watch Q try on the same damn dress for the third time? I'm trying to be supportive of Q and this whole marriage decision."

"Oh please, Quinn isn't stupid. She knows you can't stand Peter."

"Exactly, that is what makes me such a good friend. I put my distaste for the dull Neanderthal she is choosing to spend her life with aside, and I support her. Besides, I'll take Peter over Berry any day. I hear she's a crack whore now."

Kurt raised his brow a little because Santana had clearly been reading one of those trashy magazines at the supermarket again. "While I am certainly not a fan of Rachel, I did not get the impression that she was on any kind of drugs. As much as I hate to say it, she was actually pretty polite and welcoming."

"That doesn't mean anything. Did you really expect her to shoot up in the middle of lunch?" Santana asked as she hopped up and sat on the display table, causing all the shirts Kurt had just folded to wrinkle, once again.

Kurt shook his head and joined Santana on the table. He decided it was useless to try and make the store look presentable with her there. "I just don't buy it. Rachel wouldn't risk her career by getting involved with that kind of stuff. I mean, she chose it over Quinn and Beth, it's clearly the most important thing to her."

Santana thought for a moment, before slowly nodding her head. "I guess that's true."

"Where is Beth, anyway?" Kurt asked after a few moments of silence passed.

"B took her out for ice cream. Beth insisted on it."

"I don't know why Quinn trusts Brittany alone with Beth, I wouldn't trust that girl alone with a goldfish." Kurt smiled a little, knowing he was going to get a rise out of Santana.

Santana scowled, and resisted the urge she had to shove Kurt off the table. "Are you kidding me, Hummel? Who is the one that lost Lil B in New York City, and allowed her to run into the arms of Rachel Berry? I believe that was you, not B. I am shocked Quinn didn't strangle you on the spot. You're lucky I wasn't there, because I would have."

"I'm done arguing with you, Santana," Kurt said as he hopped off the table. He knew she was right, and he hated it when she was right. "Some woman called this morning. She sounded pretty frantic, going on and on about how her boss was coming in to try on some dresses later this afternoon. I've spent all morning trying to pull out all my favorites. I'm just dying to get someone in a Kurt Hummel original. I can't help but think it's someone important. Like the mayor's wife, or someone like that."

"Well, enjoy yourself. I'm going to go check on Q, and make sure she hasn't gotten herself stuck in that thing, again."

"It's been altered since then, so I doubt it," Kurt said as he watched the Latina disappear into the back of the store.

* * *

Jesse shook his head as he watched Rachel pull her phone out of her purse for what had to be the hundredth time since they got in the car to go from their hotel to Kurt's store.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come here," he said as he glanced over at Rachel. "You haven't even seen her or spoken to her yet, and she's already hurting you."

"You're being dramatic again. I just wish she would have returned my call, even if they weren't able to meet me for lunch."

"Exactly! Once again, she has failed to think of your feelings," Jesse said as he put the car in park outside of Kurt's store. "We don't have to go in, you know. We can find you a dress somewhere else."

"Maybe the man who answered the phone didn't give her the message," Rachel said, looking at Jesse hopefully.

"Rachel, stop trying to cook up crazy conspiracy theories about why Quinn didn't call," Jesse warned. "Even if she didn't receive the message, she would have seen you called on her calls list."

Rachel's face fell, and she nodded. Jesse was right; if Quinn really wanted to see her again she would have called.

"Like I said, we don't have to go in," Jesse said. He hated seeing Rachel look so hurt, and was hoping to save her from enduring even more heartache.

"We've come all this way, we might as well." Rachel adjusted the large sunglasses and put on a baseball cap, in an attempt to hide her identity before turning to look at Jesse. "I need you to promise me something."

"And what would that be?" Jesse asked as he started getting out of the car.

"Promise to be nice. No matter who is in there, I want you to be on your best behavior."

Jesse rolled his eyes a little as he shut his door. "I promise, I will try," he said as he too put on a baseball cap.

"I suppose that will have to do," Rachel mumbled as she shut her door.

Taking a deep breath, she stood in front of the store and gazed into the window. She was pretty certain she could see Kurt. Rachel didn't understand why she felt so nervous. She and Kurt had a decent, civil conversation during the lunch they shared, and she knew he would jump at the chance of having someone wear one of his gowns to the Tonys. She continued looking in the window, hoping to get a glimpse of blonde hair, sighing in disappointment when she realized that probably wasn't going to happen.

"I know you're disappointed about her not being here," Jesse said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's probably for the best though."

Rachel nodded as she took a deep breath and headed towards the doors. She glanced back at Jesse one last time for reassurance, before finally going into the store.

"Welcome! How can I help you today?" Kurt asked cheerfully. The smile on his face quickly turned into shock when he recognized the girl underneath the baseball cap and large sunglasses. "Rachel? What are you doing here...with Jesse St. James?"

"Hello, Kurt," Jesse said, attempting to be polite. "It's been a while."

Kurt smiled and nodded, he was also doing his best to be polite, and he only hoped he could get them out of the store before Santana and Quinn returned from the fitting room. "This is certainly a surprise. Is there something I can help you two with?"

"Yes, I believe my assistant called you earlier today. I am in desperate need of a dress," Rachel said as she removed her hat and glasses.

"Ah, so you're the boss coming in to try on dresses? I've prepared a few, and if you'd like to come back tomorrow, you can try them on then."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Kurt, I don't have any time to spare. The entire purpose of having my assistant call was so we could do this today. She told me you assured her that wouldn't be a problem. I'm only in town for a few days."

"Well she wasn't stuck. I just had to..." Santana said as she walked into the room, her voice trailed off when she saw Rachel and Jesse standing with Kurt in the middle of the store.

"Hello, Santana," Rachel said as she diverted her gaze to the ground, remembering how badly her last conversation with Santana had gone.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Santana asked as she walked over to stand beside Kurt. "Make them leave."

"Remember the big client I was telling you about earlier? Well, here she is," Kurt said, hoping the fake smile on plastered on his face would keep the tension to a minimum.

"They don't have dresses in New York, Berry?" Santana asked with a roll of her eyes.

Jesse could tell Rachel was becoming extremely nervous, so he placed a protective arm around her shoulder. "Rachel wanted something a little more original, by an up and coming designer. So naturally Kurt came to mind."

"No one asked you, St. James. Berry, needing a dress doesn't explain your presence," Santana shot back, narrowing her eyes in Jesse's direction.

"I came for support. As I'm sure you both know, I'm an extremely busy recording artist, and I don't have time to stand here and argue back and forth about why we are here. By wearing one of your dresses, Rachel is going to bring a ton of business to your store, and I'd appreciate it if you would treat her with respect," Jesse said, directing his statement to Kurt.

Just as Kurt opened his mouth to respond, he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Okay Kurt, I don't think this needs any alterations. I think this is it," Quinn said as she walked into the room, holding her wedding dress up to prevent it from dragging on the floor.

Quinn's eyes widened when she saw Rachel standing in the middle of the store. It took her second a to recognize the man with his arm around the petite brunette as Jesse. Quinn didn't understand the feeling of jealousy that shot through her upon seeing the two together, and she tried her best to push that feeling down.

Rachel's mouth gaped open as she stared at Quinn. The blonde looked flawless; her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. Rachel was certain Quinn looked like nothing less than an angel in the form fitting, strapless white gown she wore.

Jesse glanced over at Rachel, and he discretely pinched her, fearing she may start drooling at any second.

Rachel jumped a little when she felt the slight pain in her arm. "Quinn, you look lovely," she said, smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you," Quinn responded, as she shot both Kurt and Santana questioning looks. "What...why are you here?"

"I need a dress for the Tonys, and I would like something designed by Kurt. I'm sorry, I should have probably included my reasoning for being in Lima in my lunch invitation." Rachel returned her gaze to the ground as the feeling of rejection waved over her again.

"Lunch invitation?" Quinn questioned, glancing at Kurt and Santana to see if they had any idea as to what Rachel was talking about. But they looked just as confused as she did, so she concluded that they didn't.

Rachel furrowed her brow. "I called your phone yesterday afternoon, and spoke with a man. He said he would give you my message. I wanted to follow through on my promise to Beth, and let her know I was coming into to town."

Kurt's face softened a little, he was surprised that Rachel had actually kept the promise she made to Beth at lunch. He had expected Rachel to become busy with her stardom and forget about the promise she made.

Santana noticed the way Kurt was looking at Rachel, and nudged him in the side with her elbow. She knew she needed Kurt to help keep Rachel away from Quinn, so the last thing she wanted was for him to fall for Rachel's fake charm.

"You called my phone and talked to a man who said he would pass on your message?" Quinn asked, wanting to make sure she understood exactly what Rachel was saying. "This happened yesterday afternoon?"

Rachel nodded slowly, noticing a sudden change in Quinn's demeanor. She was relieved when Jesse pulled a little closer, giving her the reassurance she desperately needed.

Kurt and Santana both shared a concerned look. It was obvious the man Rachel was talking about, was Peter. They knew Quinn was going to pissed, rightfully so.

"Son of a bitch," Quinn muttered under her breath as she thought back to her and Peter's conversation in the kitchen the previous afternoon. He had lied right to her face. Brittany never pocket-dialed her phone, and he hadn't deleted her calls list by mistake. He had done everything he could to hide the fact that Rachel had called.

"Q? Are you okay?" Santana asked after a few minutes of silence passed.

"Unzip me," Quinn demanded, "hurry up, I want out of this thing."

"Kurt, I think you were right. It would be best if I just came back tomorrow," Rachel said quietly, feeling slightly guilty that her revelation had Quinn this upset.

Kurt was even more surprised by Rachel this time, especially after she had been ranting about needing to find her dress immediately. He couldn't help but think that maybe Rachel had changed. The self-centered girl he saw Rachel as ,would certainly not put Quinn's feelings ahead of finding a dress for the most important awards show of her career.

"No," Quinn said in a firm voice. "Please stay, Rachel. I'm just going to change into some regular clothes. Then Kurt and I can go over some dresses with you."

"Quinn you're upset, you don't have to do that. I can come back, really it's not a problem." Rachel gave Quinn a reassuring smile.

Quinn returned Rachel's smile, and glanced at Jesse, who seemed to be staring right through her. "I'm fine. I'll be right back, okay? Beth should be here soon, she'll want to see you."

Rachel nodded, and watched as Quinn turned and disappeared down the hallway she had appeared from earlier, closely followed by Santana. As much as she hated seeing Quinn upset, she couldn't help but feel relieved that Quinn hadn't ignored her invitation. Her stomach suddenly twisted into knots, and she wasn't able to understand why she was so nervous. Spending time with Quinn had been the real reason for her trip, and now she was going to get exactly what she wanted. Rachel knew she shouldn't be nervous; she should be excited.

Jesse removed his arms from Rachel's shoulders. This was the exact scenario he had been hoping to avoid. His eyes met Kurt's for a split second, and he was certain he could tell that Kurt was thinking the same exact thing.

Jesse momentarily considered scooping Rachel up and carrying her out to the car. But, he knew Rachel, and she was going to see Quinn, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He could only hope that this wouldn't end with Rachel in tears and if it did, he was going to make sure someone paid for that.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them. This chapter is a little on the long side.**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be babysitting the two fame whores?" Santana asked when Kurt walked by her and began pulling some dresses off a rack, that Santana assumed were for Rachel.

Kurt sighed dramatically. "I couldn't handle the tension any longer. God only knows what this day is going to do to my skin. Jesse was looking at me like he wanted to toss me in a dumpster, and Rachel was pacing around like a caged animal. Is Quinn almost done in there?" he asked as he pointed to the fitting room she was in.

Quinn let out a deep breath. She was relieved to be back in her regular clothes, and out of the constricting wedding dress. Before opening the fitting room door, she took one last look in the mirror, hoping she at least looked somewhat decent for Rachel. She rolled her eyes and frowned at her reflection, realizing she shouldn't care what Rachel thought about her appearance.

When she saw the fitting room door open, Santana leapt up from the chair she had been occupying, and pushed passed Kurt to get to Quinn.

"Alright, Q," she said, snatching the wedding dress out of Quinn's hands and carelessly tossing it aside.

"Was that really necessary? This dress is one of a kind!" Kurt said with an exasperated sigh. He shot Santana a dirty look before picking the crumpled dress up off the floor.

"Pipe down, Hummel. I don't have time for you right now," Santana snapped before turning her attention back to Quinn. "Alright, Q, as I was trying to say before the drama queen over there interrupted me. I have a plan. Hummel can go to the front of the store and distract Berry and St. Douche. While he's doing that, you and I are going to go out the back, and sneak around the building to your car. Berry will have no idea."

Feeling extremely confused, Quinn just stared at Santana for a moment, before glancing over at Kurt, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Why are we sneaking away from Rachel?" she finally asked.

"I figured that would be a better approach than me threatening her with physical violence until she got her scrawny ass out of your store. However, I have no problem with the physical violence route if you'd rather-"

"Stop," Quinn said in a firm tone, cutting Santana off. "There will be no violence, nor will we be sneaking away. Rachel needs us to find her a dress, and that's what we're going to do."

"I can tell her presence is upsetting you. You don't have to do this, we can go home," Santana said, the unusual softness in her tone caused Kurt to turn his attention to her, and away from properly hanging Quinn's wedding dress.

Quinn sighed a little as she leaned against the fitting room wall. "Rachel being here isn't upsetting me. It's Peter."

"Because he lied to you?" Kurt asked, now giving Quinn his full attention.

Quinn nodded, and did her best to fight back the tears she felt building up in her eyes. "He lied right to my face. He told me Brittany had pocket-dialed me, when I asked him who called my phone but, it was really Rachel calling to invite Beth and I to lunch."

Santana scowled a little. She understood why Peter had lied to Quinn, but she certainly didn't appreciate him using Brittany in his little cover up. "Yeah, he was a complete asshole, but I get why he did it," she said, causing both Quinn and Kurt to shoot her a dirty look.

"There's never an excuse to lie to someone you love," Kurt said, as he moved over and began double-checking the rack of dresses he planned on presenting to Rachel.

"I'm not condoning what he did, I'm just saying I can understand why he would feel threatened. Ever since you all got back from New York, Q has been lighting up like a fucking Christmas tree every time Berry's name is mentioned."

Quinn glared at Santana and a light blush formed on her cheeks. She inwardly cursed herself for doing such a poor job at hiding her excitement over seeing Rachel again. At any rate, she knew Santana and Kurt could pick apart Rachel's personality and talk about what an asshole Peter was for hours on end, so she decided it would probably be wise to end the conversation immediately.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. This is between Peter and I, and we will discuss it tonight," Quinn said in an authoritative tone that was usually reserved for Beth. "It's rude to keep Rachel waiting anyway, let's hurry and get her dresses together."

Kurt just nodded as he continued to sort through the dresses. Santana, on the other hand, rolled her eyes before flopping back down in the chair, and began flipping through her magazine again. She didn't want any part of this.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Rachel asked as she nervously paced around the store. "Do you think they forgot about us?"

Jesse rolled his eyes as he leaned against the checkout counter. "No, I don't. But, I do think they are being extremely rude. We should just leave. I'm sure there are a thousand designers who would die to have you wearing one of their dresses. You shouldn't tolerate this kind of disrespect."

Rachel stopped pacing for a moment and looked over at Jesse. "We aren't going anywhere. Quinn was visibly upset when I told her about the phone call. I'm sure Santana and Kurt are probably back there comforting her." Rachel frowned a little and began pacing once more, wishing she was the one comforting Quinn. But she kept that part to herself, knowing Jesse would only scold her for having such thoughts.

"I wonder if she'll thrust the fiancé out of her life? Just like she did to you when you made a simple mistake."

"Jesse," Rachel warned. "You promised you'd be nice."

"I promised, I'd try," he corrected. "Can you please stop all the pacing? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled as she joined him by the checkout counter. "I was right, you know."

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked, raising his brow a little when he saw the smirk on Rachel's face.

"When I suggested that perhaps Quinn never got my message, you told me I was coming up with crazy conspiracy theories."

Jesse smiled and rolled his eyes again. His smile quickly faded when he saw Santana and Quinn coming towards them, closely followed by Kurt, who was pushing a rack of dresses.

The change in Jesse's demeanor caused Rachel to quickly turn around. She chose to ignore Kurt with all the dresses, and Santana's menacing expressions. Focusing on the beautiful blonde in front of her instead, who much to Rachel's relief, didn't look nearly as upset as she had fifteen minutes ago.

"Sorry, we took so long. We were trying to get all of our best dresses together for you," Quinn said with a nervous smile. She hadn't failed to notice that Jesse was continuing to glare at her.

"Well, if you all expect Rachel to do business with your little store, you need to start treating her with more respect," Jesse said as he shot Kurt, Santana, and Quinn a threatening look.

"Jesse!" Rachel hissed, slightly embarrassed by his protective behavior. "They have been treating me fine."

"No, he's right," Quinn interjected, shooting Rachel an apologetic look. "You are a customer at our store, and we really should be showing you how much we appreciate your business."

Rachel did her best to hide how much it hurt her to have Quinn refer to her as nothing more than a customer. However, she knew she was failing miserably when she felt Jesse place a soothing hand on her back. She turned her head a little to look at him, and gave him a grateful smile. Knowing she probably wouldn't have done well handling all of the tension alone, she was extremely thankful he had invited himself on this trip.

"Okay, I think we're all set. If you're ready we can go on back and hopefully find you a dress," Quinn said. She was doing her best to smile, despite her nerves, as she began pushing the dress rack back towards the hallway.

Rachel just nodded her head nervously, and began to follow Quinn.

"Wait" Santana barked, causing both girls to stop in their tracks. She did not like the idea of Quinn shut in a tiny room with a half naked Rachel. "Quinn, you stay. Kurt needs to go."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked while giving Santana a dirty look. While he didn't like the idea of Quinn being alone with a half naked Rachel either, he liked the idea of him being alone with a half naked Rachel even less.

"I agree, Kurt should go," Jesse said from his place by the checkout counter. "Given their history, it's extremely inappropriate for Quinn and Rachel to be dressing each other. I would do it, but I know nothing about fashion, and it's obvious that Santana doesn't give a damn. So, Kurt, you are the best option."

Quinn and Rachel shared an awkward glance, and rolled their eyes while their best friends talked about them as if they weren't even there.

"Fine," Kurt said reluctantly as he went over and took the clothing rack from Quinn.

"I can do it myself," Rachel said quietly. She was completely aware that this was something Kurt did not want to do. Her eyes met Quinn's, and Rachel tried to convince herself that she'd imagined the flash of disappointment in Quinn's eyes when the blonde realized they weren't going back together.

"I wish that were true, Rachel but, I remember how horrible your fashion sense used to be, and I know you only look halfway decent now because you have a stylist dressing you. You need all the help you can get. Come along," Kurt said as he began pushing the clothing rack down the hall.

Rachel sighed before slowly following Kurt. She glanced over her shoulder to get one last look at Quinn, not knowing if the blonde would even still be at the store by the time Kurt was done with her. She could only hope that this experience wouldn't be as miserable as the time he gave her a makeover back in high school.

Quinn could feel Jesse's judgmental gaze on her back as she watched Rachel leave with Kurt. She decided to ignore him, knowing a confrontation with Jesse would only upset Rachel. She chose to go sit with Santana, who had been sitting on the same table she sat on earlier with Kurt.

"You don't have to stay," Quinn said as she hopped up onto the table, noticing Santana seemed to be more annoyed than usual.

"I'll just wait for B to get here with Beth, then we'll leave together." Santana paused for a moment and glanced over at Quinn. "If you want, we can take Beth tonight. That way you don't have to worry about her while you discuss things with Peter."

"Thank you, S. I may take you up on that." Quinn let out a sigh of relief. She was extremely grateful Beth wouldn't have to be there to witness the inevitable fight with Peter.

"How long have you two been together?" Jesse asked from across the room, startling the girls a little as he broke his silence.

"Two years," Quinn answered quietly.

"He seems like a real charmer."

"Watch it, St. James," Santana warned.

Quinn ignored Jesse's comment; she knew he was only trying to get a rise out of her. After taking a deep breath, she finally asked the question that had been on her mind since she first saw Jesse with his arm around Rachel.

"How long have you and Rachel been together?"

"What?" Jesse asked quickly. The question clearly caught him extremely off guard.

Quinn noticed his hesitance, and assumed it was because he and Rachel didn't want to go public yet and deal with the paparazzi frenzy that two big stars getting together would surely bring. "I'm not going to sell the story to a tabloid if that's what you're worried about. I was just curious."

Jesse took a deep breath as he considered how he should answer the question. He knew Rachel would freak out if he told Quinn anything but the truth. But, he also knew that Quinn would be less likely to entertain the idea of being with Rachel again if she thought that he and Rachel were an item. Jesse was afraid that if Rachel did manage to get back with Quinn, the blonde would only rip her heart out again, and that was the last thing he wanted. So, he decided to be honest, and if Quinn happened to interpret his answers wrong, that was her problem.

"I went to see her when she first started Les Mis, and we've been inseparable ever since," he said smiling at the memory.

"Oh." Quinn was shocked at her own disappointment, and knew she shouldn't have felt that way. She took a few deep breaths, and tried to convince herself that the only reason she was disappointed was because Rachel had ended up with such a jerk. She quickly pulled herself together, and hoped that Jesse wasn't able to detect the disappointment in her voice. "I take it you two are pretty serious?"

"She's the most important person in my life," he said, flashing another genuine smile.

Santana rolled her eyes. She found Jesse's enthusiasm extremely nauseating. Silently, she wondered what it was about Rachel Berry that seemed to suck everybody in, because whatever it was, she certainly wasn't able to see it.

"I'm surprised she gave you another chance, after all of the things you did to her in the past," Quinn said quietly.

"Not everyone is like you, Quinn. Some people possess the ability to forgive the people they love," Jesse snapped. "Sometimes I think Rachel forgives far to easily, though."

"What the hell is that supposed mean?" Santana asked, jumping to Quinn's defense.

"I'm pretty sure Rachel forgave you, Quinn, the second after you slammed the door in her face. You broke her heart and she has yet to hold you accountable."

Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times, as she searched for the right thing to say. "She broke my heart, it wasn't the other way around. You weren't there, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You're right, I wasn't there. But I'm here now, and I am able to see how much what you did still hurts her. So do not tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about, because everyday I work hard to put the pieces of her that you broke back together."

"She broke my heart," Quinn repeated softly, refusing to believe what Jesse had said about Rachel still being hurt over their breakup.

"No, she made a mistake. You were the one that blindsided her, when she thought that you and Beth were coming over to spend Chrismukkah together. You were the one who walked out of her life, and took the little girl that she helped you raise with you." Jesse was doing his best to keep his voice low, knowing that Rachel would be livid if she heard him talking to her precious Quinn this way. "I am so sick of Rachel being treated like the villain, while you are seen as some sort of saint. She loved you, and you just walked out on her. You didn't even try to understand how hard the choice she had to make was on her. Maybe, if you had bothered to stick around, you would have seen how much she regretted that choice. But, you know what, Quinn? I'm glad you did what you did, because she deserves a hell of a lot better than you."

Quinn was frozen as she stared wide-eyed at Jesse. She knew everything that he was saying was nothing but the truth. She had been so busy dealing with her own heartache that she never bothered to take the time to think about how heartbroken Rachel must have been. Her own selfishness made her feel physically sick. A few tears fell from her eyes, and a small sob escaped from her mouth, despite her attempts to keep her emotions at bay.

"You son of a bitch. I don't care how famous you and Berry are, no one comes into my friend's store, and talks to her that way. I swear I will..." Santana's voice suddenly trailed off and she massaged the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself.

Jesse was surprised when the Latina suddenly backed down, until he saw a blonde walk into the store, followed closely by a little girl. He instantly recognized the blonde as the former Cheerio, Brittany. He'd seen his fair share of Rachel's old family photos, so it was easy for him to see that the little girl brown wavy hair was Beth.

Quinn quickly wiped her eyes, hoping to get rid of any evidence that she had been crying.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Beth asked as she walked over to Quinn. She looked cautiously at Jesse as she walked by him, noticing the way Santana was glaring at the man. Beth assumed he was the one that made her mother cry.

"No, Mommy's fine," Quinn lied as she did her best to force a smile. "How was your ice cream?"

"We didn't go," Brittany said. She immediately regretted saying it when Beth shot her a look of disappointment.

Beth let out a frustrated sigh and made a mental note to go over the importance of secrecy with Brittany again. "They didn't have the vegan ice cream available today," she said when she noticed her mom and Santana's questioning looks.

"Why is he here?" Brittany asked, motioning towards Jesse, who was still trying to calm down after his confrontation with Quinn.

"Don't worry, B, he'll be leaving very soon," Santana said, scowling in Jesse's direction once again.

Knowing Rachel would kill him with her bare hands if he were to subject Beth to any kind of confrontation, Jesse did his best to ignore Santana. He decided to take this opportunity to try and get to know the little girl his best friend loved so much. "Hi, I'm Jesse," he said with a warm smile as he extended his hand out to Beth.

Beth ignored the hand, as she held onto her mother's arm for some reassurance. "I know who you are. You're triple platinum recording artist Jesse St. James," Beth replied. She was still unsure about him. Despite what her mother saying she was fine, Beth was certain he was behind her mother's sadness.

Jesse smiled, assuming Beth was a fan. "Would you like my autograph?"

Beth shook her head. "No thank you. It would be extremely disrespectful to Barbra to display your autograph next to hers. Considering she is a musical icon, and you will quickly fade from the spotlight once your teenybopper fangirls grow up and realize that music is about more than catchy lyrics and fun beats."

"Beth!" Quinn said sternly, embarrassed by what Beth had said. "You have to be polite."

"I said no thank you," Beth pointed out.

"She's right, she did. I thought she was very polite," Santana added.

Beth's tendency to ramble on and on about exactly what was on her mind usually reminded her of Rachel, and got on her nerves. But, when the brutally honest rambling was directed towards Jesse St. James, Santana found it to be quite endearing.

"Is he here to shop or something?" Brittany asked again, a little annoyed that no one bothered to give her a direct answer when she asked before.

"Well, it's actually a surprise," Quinn said raising her brow and looking at Beth.

"A surprise?" the little girl asked. Beth's eyes were wide as she thought of all the possibilities. She knew that they were extremely unlikely, considering they all involved the cast of West Side Story, and Barbra of course.

Beth turned around when she heard Kurt's voice suddenly float through the room.

"I am happy to reporting that our dress mission has ended in success." He smiled as he thought about all the business Rachel was sure to bring to the store.

"Uncle Kurt, we don't have time to discuss fashion. I am getting a surprise, that somehow involves him," Beth said as she pointed over her shoulder at Jesse.

Kurt nodded, realizing Rachel must be the surprise. "There is always time to discuss fashion, Beth. I know what your surprise is, and it should be coming down the hallway any second."

Right on cue, Rachel appeared in the hallway, clutching the emerald green strapless dress she and Kurt decided was the perfect one. She smiled widely and began to pick up her pace when she saw Beth waiting for her.

"Rachel!" Beth squealed as Rachel came up to her and knelt down before pulling the little girl into a tight hug.

"You were my surprise?" Beth asked as she pulled away from Rachel.

Rachel glanced up at Jesse, who nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, you are the best surprise. Even better than Barbra."

Rachel laughed a little as she stood up. "That's very sweet, Beth."

Beth frowned when she came to the realization that Rachel had not kept her promise to call before coming to Lima. "Why didn't you call me? Did you not want to spend a lot of time with me while you're here?" she asked in a soft voice.

Quinn's eyes widened as she waited for Rachel's response. She knew that the truth about Peter and the phone call would only worry and confuse her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I tried to call," Rachel glanced up at Quinn for a split second before continuing, "but I must have put your mommy's number in my phone incorrectly."

Quinn let out an audible sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at Rachel, knowing it must have been hard for her to lie to Beth.

Santana rolled her eyes a little. Even though she was glad that Rachel had spared Beth the drama of the phone call story, she was concerned that Rachel was just using Beth to get back on Quinn's good side.

Kurt furrowed his brows together as he watched Rachel and Beth's interaction. All this time he had seen Rachel as nothing but a self-centered bitch, who loved her fame more than her family. But as he watched her smiling lovingly at Beth, he couldn't help but think that maybe he had been wrong.

Satisfied with Rachel's explanation, Beth's thoughts immediately went to her plan, as she drowned out the sound of the adults talking about Rachel's dress. Beth knew her plan had to happen today, even though she and Brittany had not gotten the time they needed to perfect it. This could be her only shot, and Beth was not going to let it pass by.

"Mommy, can me, you and Brittany take Rachel to Breadsticks for lunch?" Beth asked once the adults reached a break in their dress conversation.

Quinn thought about it for a moment. Lunch at Breadsticks did sound a lot more appealing than going home and dealing with Peter. "Sure, but, we should invite everybody, don't you think?"

Beth considered arguing against Kurt, Santana, and Jesse St. James joining them. But she knew doing so would make it far too obvious that she was up to something. She glanced over at Brittany, who looked completely horrified at the thought of actually going through with the plan. Beth just hoped she would get a chance to speak to the blonde alone to calm her nerves and discuss any modifications that needed to be made to accommodate the three extra people.

"Yes, you're right, Mommy," Beth said grabbing Rachel's hand with one of hers and her mom's in the other, as she lead everyone out of the store. "This is going to be the best lunch, ever."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. But, this chapter was a really big pain. Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. And a big thank you to Passionately Simple who is always a tremendous help!**

* * *

Quinn sighed as she pushed the greyish blob, that she assumed was supposed to be a meatball, around her plate and twirled some of her mushy, overcooked pasta onto her fork. The food served at Breadsticks was mediocre at best, but she knew that as soon as she went home she would have to confront Peter. Quinn was dreading that discussion, and her desire to put it off for as long as possible was the only reason she readily agreed to this lunch.

At the other end of the table, Santana and Kurt were involved in a heated conversation about the Cheerios' uniforms. Quinn wasn't able to hear them well enough to become involved in the conversation,but she was pretty sure Kurt was attempting to persuade Santana into letting him design a much more fashionable uniform, while Santana was quickly losing her patience with him.

She had no interest in trying to get in the middle of that, so Quinn turned her attention to Beth and Brittany instead in hopes of better conversation. Unfortunately, what she saw was almost worse. The two were seated across from each other not talking at all. From what she could tell, it looked like Beth was attempting to communicate with Brittany by using hand signals, while Brittany just looked extremely confused.

"Why don't you two just talk?" Quinn asked, after she noticed Beth getting frustrated with Brittany's lack of understanding.

"Beth said we couldn't," Brittany explained, as Beth glared at her.

"It's just a game, Mom. We're just playing a game," Beth added quickly.

"Okay, just make sure you eat some of your lasagna," Quinn said when she noticed that the vegan lasagna Beth usually scarfed down had been untouched.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn could see the intense stare that Jesse was shooting in her direction. She wondered if Rachel and Kurt had picked up on the tension between the two of them, she hoped Beth hadn't, and could only assume that Brittany was oblivious.

Deciding that completely ignoring Jesse was the best route to take, Quinn looked over at Rachel, who was sitting next to her at the end of the table. Quinn frowned a little, Rachel was glancing around the table, eagerly waiting for the chance to join in a conversation. Quinn could tell Rachel was feeling left out when she put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

Jesse was too busy brooding to engage the brunette in any kind of meaningful conversation, and Quinn certainly didn't expect Santana or Kurt to make any effort at including Rachel. But, she was surprised at how Beth seemed to be too busy with Brittany to talk to Rachel.

"Beth, I'm surprised you haven't been bombarding Rachel with questions about the dress she chose for the Tonys," Quinn said turning to her daughter, hoping to get Rachel involved in the conversation.

"Oh." Beth hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, "I was just teaching Brittany this hand game."

"What's the game called?" Rachel asked. She had been curious about all the hand gesturing going on between Beth and Brittany throughout their meal.

Beth bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to come up with a clever name for the fake game everyone thought she and Brittany had been playing.

"Duck Game. It's called Duck Game," Brittany said, surprising Beth with her resourcefulness.

Beth smiled widely at Brittany, and decided to reward the blonde for her quick thinking by not scolding her for obviously not paying attention to the chapter she had written about important hand signals.

"Yes, Duck Game. You try to make different ducks with your hands."

Beth could tell her mother was suspicious, and she was extremely grateful when Quinn just narrowed her eyes at her before turning her attention back to the animated conversation Santana and Kurt were having. Rachel was still looking at her, though. Even though Beth wanted to continue their conversation, she knew that getting Quinn and Rachel alone was more important.

As she looked around the table, Beth noticed everyone was distracted and decided it was time to try and get Quinn and Rachel alone. Kurt and Santana were still engaged in their conversation, and her mother was still trying to listen. Rachel had become distracted by her cell phone and Jesse was sitting with his arms crossed. Beth briefly wondered why he looked so angry with her mom, but decided now was not the time to worry about that.

Beth nodded her head and raised her eyebrows at Brittany, indicating that the time had come to put their plan in to motion.

Brittany bit her lip and shook her head slowly, trying her best to get Beth to change her mind.

Beth sighed a little and ignored Brittany's plea. She held her hand up to her glass, and slowly began counting down from three with her fingers. Once she got down to one, she quickly knocked her full glass of water into her own lap, and made sure to knock Santana's glass of soda over as well.

Brittany hesitated once she saw Beth knock over her drink. She knew this was a bad idea but, she made a promise to Beth, and promises were not supposed to be broken. Just as Beth was knocking soda into Santana's lap, Brittany very obviously knocked her, Kurt, and Jesse's drinks over, drenching them all.

Quinn's eyes widened as she took in the mess her daughter and Brittany just made. Since the moment Beth and Brittany arrived at the store, she could tell that her daughter was up to something, and that Brittany had somehow been persuaded into helping with whatever it was. Just as she was about to question her daughter, she heard Kurt yelling at the other end of the table.

"What the hell, Brittany? You did this on purpose!" he shrieked as he began to frantically wipe his soaked clothes with a napkin.

"Hey! Do not speak to her that way!" Santana snatched the napkins out of his hands and began to wipe her own clothes. Even though she too thought that Beth and Brittany spilt their drinks on purpose, she was not going to let Kurt get away with yelling at Brittany.

Kurt snatched the napkins back. "Stop worrying about your track suit, Santana. These pants are from Marc Jacobs' new collection!"

"I cannot believe this," Jesse muttered under his breath. After seeing Santana's reaction to Kurt, he ignored the urge he had to confront Brittany, and just smiled gratefully at Rachel who handed him a couple napkins.

Beth cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I think the best plan of action would be to clean ourselves up in the restroom."

"I think she's right," Jesse said as he stood from the table. "These thin napkins are pretty useless."

Beth let out a sigh of relief. Out of everyone at the table, Jesse was the one she was most concerned about ruining her plan.

"Come on Beth, let's go clean you up," Quinn said as she started to get up. She intended on using the time in the bathroom to speak to Beth, and find out exactly what she was up to.

Beth opened her mouth to protest, but Santana spoke before she could.

"I can clean her up, Q. The bathroom here is really small. There's probably not going to be enough room for the three of us as it is."

"Thank you, S." Quinn gently grabbed Beth's arm as the little girl went to walk away. "We will be discussing this later, and I have a feeling you will be losing the privilege to use your PowerPoint software."

Beth resisted the urge to storm off to the bathroom, knowing getting Quinn and Rachel alone would be worth it. She just nodded at her mother, and followed Kurt, Brittany, and Santana to the bathroom.

"This bathroom is for ladies," Santana rolled her eyes as Kurt pushed his way into the small bathroom. "Go next door with Jesse."

"Oh come on, Santana. You've known me for ten years, you should be used to this by now." Kurt grabbed a handful of paper towels and began wetting them with warm water. "Actually, under normal circumstances I would go to the men's room. Dealing with the smells and urine soaked countertops is much more appealing than being in such a small space with you, but Jesse is in there and I am not in the mood to deal with him."

"Whatever, Hummel." Santana waved her hand dismissively. "Alright, B, spill it. What the hell are you two up to?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Auntie Santa," Beth said as she glanced down at the floor to avoid meeting Santana's eyes.

"I said B, not Lil B," Santana clarified. "Brittany, why did you spill your drinks all over us?"

Brittany looked back and forth between Beth and Santana. She didn't want to lie to Santana, that would be just as bad as breaking her promise to Beth. "We wanted Rachel and Quinn to be alone. Beth told me if they were alone they might get back together, and if they did Rachel might move back here. Beth said that Rachel would be glad that we got them back together, and that she was rich enough to give a lot of money to the Ohio Waterfowl Preservation Group. She also said waterfowl are ducks."

Santana took a few deep breaths, trying her best not to lose her temper. She glanced over at Kurt who seemed to be more worried about cleaning his designer pants than figuring out why they wet in the first place.

"Lil B, why did you think that spilling drinks all over everyone was a good idea?" Santana squatted down so that she was eye level with Beth.

"I'm so sorry, Auntie Santa. I was so bad, and I shouldn't have done it." Beth's bottom lip began to tremble, and large tears fell from her eyes.

"Way to go, Santana. You made her cry," Kurt said as he glared at Santana in the mirror.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Settle down, Hummel, her tears are fake. Probably something Berry taught her. Did you even think about what your mom wants?" she asked, turning her attention back to Beth.

"I'm not some dumb little kid. I can see the way my mom looks at Rachel, she doesn't look at Peter like that. I just thought that if they were alone for a little while they would realize it. Just like when they were alone in New York they decided to see each other again for lunch," Beth tried to explain.

"I think she's right," Kurt said as he threw away his paper towels.

"Don't encourage this, Hummel," Santana warned. "I admit, I see the way Q looks at Rachel, and it concerns me. We can't forget the reason Q chose to end it with Rachel, though." Santana tried to choose her words carefully since Beth was with them.

"Rachel told me she made a mistake and that she's really sorry," Beth said before Kurt could reply. "I thought we were supposed to forgive people when they made mistakes, especially if they're sorry."

Santana took a deep breath and decided to ignore her wet clothes for the time being. "B, clean her up. I'm going to talk to Hummel out there," she said pointing to the door.

Brittany nodded and led Beth over to the sink. "I knew this was going to bad, Lil B. S looks really mad."

Beth sighed as she watched Kurt and Santana leave the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Auntie B. I just wanted Rachel and Mommy to be happy."

Once they were out of the bathroom, Kurt and Santana began speaking in hushed whispers. They knew Beth had a tendency to be nosey, and they didn't want her listening through the door.

"Why would you agree with her?" Santana asked.

"Don't get upset with me, Santana. We're on the same side, we both want what's best for Quinn," Kurt replied.

"Do you really think Berry is what's best for her?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. Can you honestly say that Peter is the best thing for her?"

Santana took a few seconds to think. "Berry broke her heart, and Beth's heart too. Peter has never done anything like that. He cares about them. Berry made her choice, and she should have to live with it."

"Maybe Quinn acted too hastily. This is Rachel Berry we're talk about. Rachel is impulsive, and she thought that her career was going to be taken from her. It was foolish for us, and for Quinn, to think that Rachel would react any differently than she did."

"You know what, Hummel? You sound exactly like, St. Douche," Santana said motioning towards the men's room, where they assumed Jesse was. "While you were dressing Berry, he and Quinn got into it. He went on and on about how wrong she was, and about how heartbroken Berry was."

"I never thought I'd say this," Kurt paused for a second, he knew Santana wasn't going to like what he had to say, "but, maybe Jesse is right. It's been five years since Quinn and Rachel broke up. When I see Rachel interact with the two of them, she doesn't seem like the lying, selfish crack whore that we all make her out to be. She seems like she still cares for them. I mean, think about how much we've all changed over the past five years, maybe Rachel's changed too."

"I'm not saying you're right, because I honestly don't know. But, what about Peter? Q loves him. I personally think Peter is boring, and extremely insecure. He isn't right for her, but they're getting married. I don't think Q would just drop everything to run off with Berry," Santana pointed out.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I don't really know either. You know what I think we need to do?"

"What?"

"Be supportive of Quinn. She needs-"

"We are supportive," Santana interjected.

Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't appreciate being cut off. "As I was saying, she needs to make her own choice, without our influence. If she stays with Peter, we support her. If she leaves Peter for Rachel, we support her. Or if she decides she's better off without either of them, we support her."

"I actually agree with you, Hummel. Let's finish cleaning up so we can get the hell out of here," Santana said as she pushed open the door, not surprised at all when she found Brittany and Beth attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation.

* * *

Back at the table, Quinn and Rachel exchanged awkward glances while the waitstaff finished wiping up the mess.

"I don't think this was an accident," Rachel said attempting to break the silence.

Quinn shook her head and sighed a little. "I knew Beth was up to something. Once she gets an idea in her head, she'll do anything to see it through."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "And what was the reasoning behind this idea?"

Quinn blushed a little. "I think she wanted us to be alone."

Rachel frowned; she had been completely oblivious. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess she's like any little kid, she wants the two people who raised her to be together." Quinn nervously tore her napkin into little pieces. "She doesn't understand that we've both moved on, me with Peter, and you with Jesse."

'Oh." Rachel's eyes widened in realization. "Jesse and I are just friends, though. Don't worry, most people assume that we are together."

Quinn turned her attention away from her napkin and looked up to meet Rachel's eyes. "Just friends? Rachel, you don't have to hide your relationship from me. I'm not going to go to the tabloids or anything. When you were trying on dresses with Kurt earlier, Jesse admitted that you two were in a relationship."

"I'm going to kill him," Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Quinn, I'm not lying to you. Jesse and I are just friends. He just has a tendency to be overprotective. He thinks he's helping, he really doesn't mean any harm. Jesse probably just told you that because he thought that if you were under the impression that him and I were together, it would deter you from pursuing me."

Quinn quirked her brow, not really sure how to respond. It was then that Rachel realized how her comment might've sounded and rushed to explain before it was too late.

"What? No, I mean not that you ever would pursue me. You are obviously engaged, and whatever we had is in the past. I'm not pursuing you, you're not pursuing me." Rachel fumbled over her words. "Jesse is just overreacting."

"Right." Quinn was silent for a few seconds. "Rachel, you should know that Jesse and I had a little argument back at the store."

"What?" Rachel gasped. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I told him to behave. Did he say anything hurtful?"

"Yeah, he did," Quinn answered honestly. She held her hand up when she saw Rachel open her mouth to most likely apologize again. "Everything he said was true, though. I need to apologize to you. When I ended things with you, I thought I was doing the right thing for Beth's sake. I was so scared she was going to grow up feeling like she wasn't good enough for you. I felt that way with my parents, and I didn't want her to have to go through the same thing. But, lately I've realized that I might have made a mistake. You loved us, and I just walked out on you. I'm sorry I did that, Rachel; and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize how wrong I was."

Rachel creased her brow as she took in Quinn's apology. "You certainly shouldn't be the one apologizing. I don't know what he said to you, but whatever it was just forget it. You weren't the one at fault, Quinn, I was."

"I can't just forget it, Rachel. Jesse's right, it's time I own up to my mistakes."

"I was so selfish. When I left for New York, I promised you that I would never put my career before our family, and I broke that promise. I publicly denied our relationship and our daughter." Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in an attempt to stop the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

"Yes, you did," Quinn said bluntly. "But, I should have taken the time to think about the situation rationally before I confronted you. I never gave you the chance to show me how much you regretted it."

Rachel shook her head. "That's not true. You gave me the chance to retract my statement, and I didn't take it. I regret that every single day, Quinn. I'm so sorry."

Quinn smiled, and placed her hand on top Rachel's. "I know you do, and I forgive you. I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive yourself, and realize that you aren't the only at fault."

Rachel smiled back at her, and relished in the feeling of Quinn's soft hand on her own. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop blaming myself, but I am glad we had this conversation."

"Me too. I'm also glad that Jesse was able to make me see my own faults today." Quinn paused for a second. "I just wish I had realized it before it was too late for us."

Rachel's heart pounded as she listened to Quinn speak. This was the moment she had been waiting for since the day Quinn walked out of her life. The moment where she got the chance to make Quinn see that it wasn't too late for them, and that they could still be a family.

"Maybe it's not too late," she said quietly.

But, Quinn didn't hear her. She was too busy staring at Peter, who was walking towards their table. As he approached, Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and tried to prepare herself for the inevitable tension.

Rachel glanced up when he stopped at their table. She instantly knew that he was Quinn's fiancé, she attributed this knowledge to her sixth sense; and she wanted nothing more than to scream at him to get the hell out of there, because he was ruining her moment. But, she just stared at him silently instead, and waited for him to whisk Quinn away from her.

"I called the store, the cashier girl said you and Kurt came here with some clients," Peter said glancing around the restaurant for Kurt. "Where is the pretty boy?"

Quinn grimaced. "Please don't call him that. He's in the bathroom getting cleaned up. Beth spilled her drink."

"Oh, the little one's here too? I was thinking about taking her fishing this weekend," Peter said smiling.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, and she could tell the brunette was fighting back a rant about how inhumane fishing was, especially for sport. "Peter, you know Beth isn't into that. She's staying with Santana and Brittany tonight, anyway."

Peter nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew that Quinn only had Beth sleepover at Santana's when she needed to discuss something with him that she didn't want Beth to hear. He decided to avoid whatever the looming conversation was about for as long as he could and turned to Rachel, trying to look interested.

"So who's your friend?" Peter recognized Rachel from the tabloids, but he didn't want her to know that.

Quinn's eyes darted over to Rachel. "Oh! I'm sorry for being so rude. Rachel, this is Peter Provo, Peter this is Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said extending her hand.

Peter took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Her future husband. Doesn't Quinn Provo have a nice ring to it?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, despite thinking that Quinn Fabray-Berry sounded much better. "Quinn Provo, that sounds lovely, Quinn."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Peter asked when he glanced down at Quinn's plate and noticed that she still hadn't finished her meal.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. We're just waiting on everyone else to get out of the bathroom." Quinn bit her lip nervously, and paused for a second. "I'll just meet you at home, I have something I want to discuss with you."

Peter knew she found out he lied to her about Rachel calling, and that was what she wanted to discuss. Despite the urge he had to defend his actions, he thought it would be best if he just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. See you in a little while." He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head and did his best to smile at Rachel as he walked towards the exit.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked as he returned to the table, still wet from the soda.

"That was Peter Provo, Quinn's fiancé." Rachel did her best to hide her disappointment and smile.

Jesse nodded. "If we're going to stop by your parents, we should probably get out of here soon."

"We will, I just want to say goodbye to Beth. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?" Rachel raised her brow and placed her hand over his.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she listened to Jesse and Rachel's conversation. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two friends. She had been concerned that the two of them would start fighting, and was extremely relieved when they both look relatively calm.

Jesse's eyes widened, he knew he had been outed. "I can explain-"

"Yes, you can, and you will as soon as we leave here. Beth is coming, and this is not an appropriate topic to discuss in front of her." Rachel moved her hand off of his, and gave him one last scowl before Beth got to the table.

"Lil B has something she would like to say," Santana said once they all reached the table.

Beth cleared her throat. "I am sorry for spilling my drink all over Auntie Santa; and I'm sorry I persuaded Brittany with the preservation of waterfowl to get her to spill her drink all over Uncle Kurt and Jesse St. James. Mommy, I am sorry my behavior was poor during this lunch, and if you choose not to take away my PowerPoint software, I can make you a slideshow explaining to you just how sorry I really am. Rachel, I am sorry I wasted our time together, and I hope I get to see you again before you leave."

"That was a very nice apology, Beth. Rehearsed, but, still nice. We have to go, give Rachel a hug goodbye," Quinn said.

Beth ran over to Rachel and hugged her tightly. "Will I be able to see you again before you go back to New York?"

"I don't know, Beth. That's up to your mom." Rachel glanced over Beth's shoulder at Quinn.

Quinn thought for a moment. "Well, you're staying the night with Santana tonight, but if Rachel is free tomorrow afternoon, we could meet her at the park."

"Yeah, my plane doesn't leave until late tomorrow night. How about one o'clock at Lima County Park?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds great. We'll see you then." Quinn smiled at Rachel before taking Beth's hand and leading her out of the restaurant.

"Bye Rachel, bye Jesse," Kurt and Brittany said simultaneously.

Santana just gave the duo a halfhearted wave.

Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn and Beth leave. She was extremely excited about their plans for the following day but, she knew she had to deal with Jesse first. With little hesitation, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter; it was appreciated very much.

* * *

**

"You can't ignore me forever," Jesse said as he followed Rachel into her fathers' house. "You know, I think this may be the longest I've ever witnessed you go without speaking."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and continued to ignore Jesse as she made her way into the kitchen, where her fathers were waiting.

"Oh, Brian, she's home," her dad, Paul exclaimed. He quickly rose from the table, and wrapped his arms around her.

Her daddy, Brian, walked up behind his husband and gave Rachel a soft smile. "Hey, Sweetheart. Hey, Jesse."

Rachel pulled away from Paul and moved over to hug Brian. "Hi, Daddy. I've missed you guys."

Brian and Paul shared a worried look. They knew their daughter well; and they immediately detected the frustration and disappointment in her voice.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Brian asked as he led her over to the kitchen table. He pulled a chair out for her before he sat down; Paul and Jesse quickly joined them.

"It's me," Jesse said before Rachel could answer. "I upset her, and now she's ignoring me."

Both Berry men turned to their daughter expectantly. They knew Jesse was Rachel's closest, and only friend; and that it was rare for the two of them to fight. Even though the Berry's thought very little of Jesse after the way he treated Rachel in the past, they had grown to love him.

Ever since the day she moved, Brian and Paul had been concerned about Rachel living alone in New York. Their concern only grew when Quinn and Beth's weekend visits stopped after the breakup; leaving their daughter more alone than ever. So, even though they were hesitant to trust Jesse again, once they saw how much he truly cared for Rachel, they were extremely grateful she had him in her life.

Brian was surprised when Rachel seemed to be too preoccupied with glaring at Jesse to answer his question."Why are you ignoring Jesse?" he asked when she failed to explain herself.

Rachel scowled at Jesse one last time before answering her daddy's question. "He should be glad that I'm choosing not to speak to him because, if I was, I would tell him that I once again have the overwhelming desire for him to be consumed by a large carnivorous mammal."

Brian glanced over at Jesse, who was shaking his head, and doing his best to hide how amused he was by Rachel's dramatics.

"And what could he have possibly done to deserve such a harsh punishment?" Paul asked.

"Well-" Rachel began before being cut off by Jesse, which certainly didn't earn him any points with her.

"That's the thing, Mr. Berry. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, horse radish!" Rachel dramatically slammed her fist on the table. "You only verbally assaulted Quinn, after you lead her to believe we were involved in an intimate relationship. That doesn't sound like nothing to me, Jesse."

Paul and Brian both gasped, and turned to Jesse for his response.

Jesse sighed when he saw the way the Berry's were looking at him. "She's being dramatic. I did not verbally assault, Quinn."

"I am not," Rachel huffed.

When Paul saw his daughter take a deep breath in preparation for what was sure to be a longwinded rant, he held his hand up to stop her. "Let him explain, sweetheart."

Jesse looked at Paul gratefully, before glancing over at Rachel to see if she would comply with her father's request. He smiled at her when she impatiently motioned for him to get on with his explanation.

"Rachel, I didn't lie to Quinn. She assumed we were together, and she started asking a lot questions. I do admit that I was fully aware she was interpreting my answers incorrectly, but I did answer her questions honestly."

Rachel continued to glare at him; she wasn't at all impressed with his explanation. "What about the verbal assault? I'm a big girl, Jesse. I don't need you to run around and fight my battles for me."

Jesse sighed. Rachel was starting to get upset, and he didn't want to add on to what he knew had already been a stressful day for her. He resisted the urge to tell her that she did in fact need him to fight her battles for her because she refused to fight them herself, especially when it came to Quinn.

"I will admit that some of the things I said to her may have been out of line but, I don't regret saying them. Judging by the look Quinn got on her face, it seems as if she's finally realized you weren't the only one to blame."

"I'm assuming all of this happened while you were dress shopping?" Brian looked at Rachel for clarification.

Rachel just nodded, while she absentmindedly traced the pattern on the placemat with her finger. She knew she shouldn't be too angry with Jesse. She understood why he confronted Quinn; and she knew she'd be doing the same thing on his behalf, if the roles were reversed.

Brian frowned when he saw his daughter sigh heavily. "I'm also going to assume that what happened between Jesse and Quinn isn't the only reason you're upset?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she jerked her head up, surprised that her daddy could read her so well.

Brian let out a small laugh. "Rachel, you are sitting at a table surrounded by the three men who know you best; don't think you can keep anything from us."

"Jesse was right," Rachel finally spoke. "Quinn apologized to me, and told me that he made her realize that I wasn't the only one to blame for our breakup."

"I still don't understand why you're so upset," Paul said, as he glanced around the table to see if Brian and Jesse were just as confused as he was. "Isn't Quinn apologizing to you a good thing?"

"I suppose. Even though I thoroughly disagree with the idea that any of the blame should be placed on Quinn. Her apology isn't even what I'm upset about."

Jesse spoke before Rachel could continue explaining. "What did she do to upset you? Did she yell at you? I can go talk to her again, if you need me to."

"I've already told you, I don't need you to fight my battles, Jesse. Quinn didn't do anything to upset me. She was telling me how much she regretted what happened between us, and how she wished it wasn't too late for us." Rachel stopped talking and gave Jesse a stern look when she saw him rolling his eyes at her. "Anyway, before we could finish our conversation, he came over and interrupted us."

"Who? Jesse?" Brian asked.

"No, Peter Provo," Rachel corrected. "Quinn's fiancé."

"Oh, Peter. He's a nice guy," Brian said, earning himself a glare from Rachel.

"You know, Peter?" she asked, looking at both of her fathers.

"Remember a few months ago when we told you we were getting the deck reconstructed?" Paul asked, and when Rachel nodded in response, he continued. "Peter is the one who designed and built it for us. He did a fabulous job."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and somehow managed to suppress the urge she had to immediately set fire to her fathers' deck.

"Rachel," Jesse said firmly. "You've known about Quinn and Peter's engagement for several weeks now. Why did you get your hopes up? You know that even if Peter didn't show up, nothing would have changed, right?"

"I don't know why I got my hopes up; it was stupid," Rachel said softly. "When I saw him, it really hit me that she was marrying someone else. Actually putting a face to his name was harder than I anticipated."

"He is rather handsome," Brian said.

"I completely agree. He's adorable with his messy brown hair and pretty blue eyes," Paul added.

"Excuse me? I feel like I'm sitting here with the Peter Provo Fan Club." Rachel glared at both of her fathers. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised to find a poster of him hanging in your bedroom."

"Rachel, sweetie, don't be dramatic," Brian said. "I'm worried about you. You've been harboring these feelings for Quinn for an awfully long time. Your dad and I were under the impression that your relationship with Quinn ended amicably."

"It did, Daddy. I'm not harboring any feelings for Quinn. It was just strange to see her with someone else, that's all." Rachel lied. She knew her fathers would only worry if they knew how torn up she really was about the breakup.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at her from across the table but, he didn't dare say anything. Knowing that if he did, he would have to hear Rachel rant about it all night, and all throughout their plane ride the next day.

Rachel's fathers shared a hesitant glance. "Alright, we just want you to be happy," Brian said.

"I am happy. In fact, I have plans to meet her and Beth at the park tomorrow afternoon before I have to be at the airport," Rachel said with an excited grin.

"We went to see Beth at the community theatre a couple months ago. She was in the Sound of Music," Paul told her. "We don't get to see her very often but, we always cherish it when we do."

Rachel smiled softly. She knew her fathers had been extremely close to Beth prior to the breakup. Other than Puck's mom, who barely came around, they were the only set of grandparents Beth had known. Even though her dads did their best to hide it, Rachel knew they were devastated when she and Quinn broke up, and they realized their relationship with Beth would never be the same again.

"I'll be sure to give her a big hug from you both," Rachel said.

While Jesse and her fathers were engaged in a conversation about his latest record sales, Rachel did her best to push any lingering thoughts of Quinn out of her mind. She knew she needed to stop dwelling over the past, and move on. Unfortunately, knowing she needed to move on was much easier than actually doing it. For the moment, Rachel decided to try and focus on her day at the park with Beth, instead of Quinn, and at least try to enjoy her evening with her fathers.

* * *

Quinn wasn't surprised at all when she walked through her front door and saw Peter sitting on her living room couch, nervously bouncing his knee. After she kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys in the basket by the front door, she slowly made her way across the room and sat next to him.

"Hey." Peter failed miserably at masking his nerves, and his greeting came out far more shaky and unsure than he planned on.

"Hi," Quinn said quietly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he was looking at her in an attempt to make eye contact, but she continued to stare at the blank wall in front of her, while she tried to figure out the best way to confront him.

"Did Beth get settled at Santana's?" he asked, not able to stand the tense silence that filled the room.

Quinn nodded slowly, but she continued to stare straight ahead.

Peter glanced at his watch, he knew the conversation about Rachel was inevitable, and he would prefer that it happened sooner rather than later. The Indians were playing the Royals at four, and he wanted this over and done with before then. It seemed like Quinn was pretty content with staring the wall, so he figured he might as well bring it up.

"How was lunch?"

"It would have gone better if I had been prepared," Quinn said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, babe. I never meant to lie to you."

Quinn turned her head quickly, and looked him in the eyes for the first time. "Never meant to lie me? That doesn't even make sense, Peter. You lied about who called, and then you deleted my calls list. That seems pretty intentional to me. Why did you do it?"

The bitter tone in her voice surprised him, and he began to fumble through a second apology. "I am sorry. I...I was wrong. I'm sorry, Quinn."

"I don't want to hear you apologize again; I want to hear you explain why you lied to me."

Peter sighed as he stood from the couch and began to nervously pace in front of it. "How am I supposed to react when my soon-to-be wife's ex calls her and wants to meet up with her?"

"It was a business call, not a social one. Rachel is wearing one of Kurt's dresses to the Tonys," Quinn explained. "Having Rachel wear Kurt's new line is going to do amazing things for our business. You could have messed all of that up, Peter. If Rachel hadn't shown because she thought I was purposely ignoring her, Kurt and I would have missed out on this great opportunity."

Peter did his best to hide the relief he felt when Quinn told him Rachel's call was business related. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It shouldn't matter why she called. You should trust me."

"I do trust you. It's Rachel I don't trust."

"You don't even know her. How can you not trust her?" Quinn asked.

"I know enough. I've read the tabloid headlines about all the drugs, her failed attempts at various rehab centers, her strained relationship with her cast mates, and the promiscuous lifestyle she leads. I could go on all day, Quinn. Drug addicts cannot be trusted."

Quinn bit her lip. She wanted to defend Rachel, because the Rachel she knew would never sleep around or get caught up in drugs. But, five years had passed, and there was no way for her to tell how much Rachel had changed during that time.

Peter nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I'm terrified that I might lose you."

Quinn's face softened at his honesty. "Why do you think you're going to lose me?"

"Rachel's a rich celebrity who has the world at her fingertips; and I'm nothing but a small town contractor."

Quinn sighed and patted the cushion beside her. Peter took the hint and sat down.

"I know you're sorry, but if our marriage is going to work, you're going to have to work through your insecurities. We've always been honest with each other, I don't want that to change."

"Getting past my insecurities isn't going to be easy, but I'm going to do it, for us."

"Thank you," Quinn said smiling.

Peter wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "Maybe tomorrow we could all head down to Lima Lake for some quality time together. I know Beth won't want to fish, and I don't really want to be lectured about it, so we could just do a little swimming. We could even pack a lunch or something. What do you say?" he asked hopefully.

Quinn sighed and rested her head on Peter's shoulder. She knew he was going to be disappointed when she told him about her plans with Rachel. "That sounds wonderful, but I already promised Beth that she could meet up with Rachel at the park tomorrow afternoon."

Peter didn't respond, he just bit the inside of his cheek and stared down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Peter said with a loud sigh.

"Peter, I can tell something is wrong, just tell me what it is. Have you already forgotten what we just said about being honest with each other?"

Peter could tell she was getting upset again, and that was the last thing he wanted. "But, before you start going on and on about me not trusting you, it's not about you. It's about Beth. I don't think Rachel is a good influence on her."

"We've had this conversation before," Quinn reminded him. "You told me you understood how important it is for Beth to have access to Rachel."

"I know I did, I'm just concerned. I love Beth, and I don't want her exposed to that kind of lifestyle. I only want what's best for her." Peter chose his words carefully. He knew if he got Quinn upset again, any chance he had for a peaceful baseball game would be out the window.

Quinn nodded in understanding. "That's what I want too; and I think that getting reacquainted with Rachel is what's best for Beth right now."

"I don't know. I still don't like the idea."

"I'm going to be with them the entire time. It's not as if she is going to be alone with Rachel," Quinn said trying to reassure him.

Peter held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. She's your daughter, you know best."

Quinn frowned when Peter referred to Beth as her daughter, instead of their daughter, like Rachel used to. It saddened her to think that Beth's bond with Peter probably would never be as strong as the bond Beth used to have with Rachel. When Puck died, Quinn was certain that Beth had been robbed of the opportunity of growing up with both of her parents but, then Rachel came along and Beth had the two loving parents she always hoped her little girl would have. She couldn't help but feel guilty when she thought about how she took that away from Beth without a second thought.

Peter creased his brow when he looked down and saw Quinn deep in thought. He knew she was most likely thinking about Rachel.

"We're going to be okay, right?" he asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

She lifted her head up off of his shoulder to look at him. "Yeah, Pete, we're going to be okay."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm very sorry that it took so long to update. This is where I would normally ramble on about how busy I've been, but I'll spare you the boring details. **

**A very big thank you to _Passionately Simple_ for her amazing help and suggestions on this chapter. **

**And, as usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

Quinn smiled as she watched Beth run ahead and wrap her arms around Rachel. "Beth! Let Rachel breath; don't squeeze her so tight," she called out.

She took a deep breath as she made her way over to the bench Rachel and Beth were standing in front of. Quinn wasn't sure why she was so nervous; it was just Rachel. Rachel wasn't even there to see her; she was there to see Beth.

"Stop making this about yourself, Fabray," she muttered under breath.

Beth released Rachel from her tight grip. "Sorry, Rachel."

"Don't be sorry, I've missed those hugs." Rachel's eyes met Quinn's. "Hey, Quinn. My fathers wanted me to tell you both that they send their love."

A wave of guilt rushed over Quinn. The Berry's had always been so good to her and Beth, and she'd neglected to maintain a relationship with them after the breakup. "Be sure to tell them hello from us as well. We should really make an effort to see them more. I know Beth loves it when we do."

"They came to see me when I portrayed Brigitta in the Lima Community Theatre's production of The Sound of Music," Beth said excitedly. "They even brought me flowers; and they told me that watching me reminded them of how they used to go to your plays when you were little."

Rachel smiled. "I know, they told me all about it last night. They said you were wonderful."

"I wish you could have seen it. Peter was supposed to record it, but he forgot to take the lens cap off." Beth sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Which is completely devastating. When I'm featured on _E's True Hollywood Story_, footage from my community theatre debut would be very beneficial."

Quinn laughed softly at her daughter. She was pretty certain Rachel had said something similar back in high school when Mr. Schuester failed to record one of Glee Club's Invitationals.

"Beth, don't be dramatic. I'm sure they will have plenty of footage to use."

Beth chose to ignore her mother's complete lack of understanding when it came to anything fame related. She furrowed her brow and glanced around the park. "Rachel, where's your friend?"

"Jesse's visiting with his uncle today."

Rachel didn't trust that Jesse would be able to keep his thoughts to himself, and she didn't want to deal with another confrontation between him and Quinn. She was thankful she'd been able to use his guilt about not visiting with his family enough against him, and managed to get him to spend the day with his uncle instead of coming with her.

"Are things okay with the two of you?" Quinn asked hesitantly; she wasn't sure if asking about Rachel's friendship with Jesse was appropriate. "You didn't seem too happy with him after lunch yesterday."

"We're fine. He has a tendency to be a little overprotective sometimes." Rachel paused, and glanced over at Beth, who seemed to be too distracted with drawing musical notes in the dirt to pay attention to what they were saying. "Did your...conversation with Peter end on a positive note?"

"He just doesn't think sometimes. I'm sorry about all of the phone call drama. I would never ignore a message from you, Rachel." Before Quinn could continue, her cell phone rang loudly from inside of her purse. "I'm sorry, I have to take this; it's the store. Could you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Yes, of course," Rachel said. She watched as Quinn gave her a grateful smile and walked a few feet away to answer her phone call.

"Who is Mommy on the phone with?" Beth asked as she continued to draw in the dirt.

"Someone from the store." Rachel squatted down to join Beth in her dirt drawing. "Seems like you still have that same love of music you had when you were a little girl."

Beth nodded. "I've started taking music lessons. I don't think my instructor is qualified, however. She can't hit a high F. Mom says I have to be patient with her but, I'm worried she's going to negatively affect my future as a star."

Rachel chuckled. "You should listen to your mom and be patient. You know, when I was younger I used to think that Mr. Schuester was trying to ruin my career."

"Uncle Will tried to do that to you?" Beth gasped.

"Well, that's what I thought at the time. Every time Tina or Kurt, or anyone else in Glee was given a solo, I would put up a fight. Now, I've realized that the number of Glee solos I had, or who my childhood vocal coach was, had no effect on my career. The only thing I accomplished was isolating myself from my peers. Despite what you may think now, stardom is not the only thing you 're going to need to make you happy."

"Like how you told me in your dressing after the show that you wanted your fame too much, and that's why you and Mommy couldn't stay together?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "Yes, and I know you might be too young to fully understand this, but I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

Beth briefly stopped drawing, and looked over at Rachel. "You're not unhappy, right? You said that only having fame won't make a person happy. But, you have more than fame. You have Jesse and your dads, and I'm sure your co-stars adore you for bringing your amazing talent to the show."

As much as Rachel hated lying to Beth, she knew she couldn't tell her how miserable and lonely she really was. "That's right, Beth."

Thankfully, this answer seemed to satisfy Beth, and she went back to her dirt drawings.

"Rachel?" Beth asked after a few moments of silence passed. "Were you and Jesse fighting yesterday because of what I did with the pop?"

Rachel frowned, clearly, she'd been wrong when she thought Beth was too distracted to pay attention to her and Quinn's conversation. "No, Beth, Jesse wasn't upset with you. It's just grown up stuff; nothing for you to worry about."

"I _am_ sorry about what I did, though. I just want my mom to be happy again, like she was when you were my Mama."

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond. Despite the overwhelming curiosity she felt as to why Quinn wasn't happy with Peter, she knew it would be highly inappropriate to question Beth on the matter.

"That's the great thing about being a kid, you don't have to worry about this kind of stuff. Don't worry about your mom. I know she's happy because she has you, and you make her happier than anything or anyone else. " Rachel decided it would be best to distract Beth from such a heavy topic of conversation and she put her stick down. "Race you to the swings?"

Beth smiled and nodded. "You're on," she said as she got up and chased after Rachel.

After finishing her phone call about a dress order, Quinn's heart pounded when she glanced over at the bench, and noticed that Rachel and Beth were no longer there. Her panic was short lived, however, when she heard Beth squealing with joy as she and Rachel swung.

Quinn couldn't help but smile as she watched the two of them belt out show tunes while they tried to see who could swing the highest. She thought back to the hundreds of times she and Rachel had taken Beth to that very park when Beth was younger. She also thought about how content Peter was to sit on a bench and play pinball on his phone when he joined them.

"Hey, Mom!" Beth shouted when she spotted Quinn watching them. "Did you like our singing?"

"Yes, you did a very good job." Quinn walked over and leaned against one of the swing-set's metal poles.

"Rachel too, right Mom? Did you like the way Rachel sung too?"

"Of course, Rachel is a very good singer."

Rachel stopped swinging and diverted her gaze to the ground. She was unsure as to why a simple compliment from Quinn embarrassed her so much.

"Rachel says that one day I will probably be a better singer than she is. Isn't that cool?" Beth jumped off of her swing. "Rachel, let's go do the monkey bars!"

"Beth, don't force Rachel to play on all of this equipment with you," Quinn said sternly. "She was already nice enough to swing with you."

"If no one is going to play, what's the point of coming to the park?" Beth asked.

Rachel laughed as she got off of her swing. "The girl has a point, Quinn."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn sat on a bench, examining their sore hands after spending a little bit too much time on the monkey bars with Beth, who was still trying to make it all the way across.

"I remember being able to do that all day. Now, after thirty minutes it feels like my hands are about to fall off," Quinn said with a laugh.

"I know. I can't believe she's still going." Rachel smiled. "Thank you for letting me see her again before I leave. It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to her too. I never realized how much she missed you until she wouldn't stop talking about you when we returned from New York."

"I've missed her so much. I hope we'll be able to see each other again soon."

Quinn considered inviting Rachel to her wedding, but she decided against it when she thought about how much Peter would hate the idea. "Yeah, we will. I'm sure Beth will be bugging me about it the second we leave."

Quinn's cell phone beeped from inside of her purse.

"You're quite popular today," Rachel said.

Quinn pulled her phone out of her purse and read the text. "It's Kurt. I promised him I'd be back at the store this afternoon, so I guess Beth and I should probably go. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Quinn. I should probably head back to my hotel anyway so I can get ready for my flight."

"Beth!" Quinn called out. "It's time to go, come tell Rachel goodbye."

"Do we have to leave?" Beth asked once she made it over to Rachel and Quinn.

"Yes, I have to work and Rachel has a flight to catch." Quinn explained.

"It's alright, Beth," Rachel said as she pulled Beth into a hug. "We'll see each other soon. If you call me and let me know when you land another community theatre role, I'll do my best to get out here to see you."

Beth's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"That's really sweet of you, Rachel." Quinn was slightly surprised that someone as busy as Rachel would make such a promise, and she couldn't help but be concerned that Beth would be heartbroken if Rachel was unable to keep it.

"Well, when Beth's a big star I can impress everyone by telling them that I saw her in her second community theatre production." Rachel pulled away and gave Beth a kiss on the forehead. "Don't forget to let me know."

"I won't. I'm going to miss you. Mom, when we get home can you get on the theatre's website and see if they have any auditions coming up?" Beth asked.

"Yes, maybe you can ask Uncle Kurt to use his laptop when we get to store." Quinn turned her attention to Rachel. "I'm pretty sure you just made her entire month."

"I hope suggesting that was okay with you. I probably should have asked first."

"Of course it's okay with me. Beth adores you, and I meant it when I said I want you to be part of her life again."

"Thank you, Quinn. I'm really going to miss you both." Rachel pulled Quinn in for a quick hug. "I hope I hear from you soon."

As Quinn and Rachel were pulling away from their hug, Beth ran off towards the jogging path.

"Beth!" Quinn called out. "Get back over here, we have to go."

"Mommy, Rachel! Look who I found," Beth said as she made her way back over them, pulling a very reluctant Santana by the hand. "Rachel's still here, that means you get to see her one last time before she leaves. Isn't that great, Auntie Santa?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah Lil B, it's wonderful."

Rachel nervously stared at the ground. Their interaction over the last couple of days had been limited to doing her best to avoid the Latina's menacing stares during lunch, and Santana aggressively questioning her as to why she would want to get her dress from Kurt.

"S, what are you doing here?" Despite the fact that it was extremely obvious that Santana had been jogging, Quinn hoped that some light conversation would dissolve some of the tension in the air.

"I was trying to get my afternoon jog in, until your little rugrat dragged me over here."

Santana smirked when Beth sighed loudly and stomped her foot.

"I am not little, nor am I a rugrat. A rugrat is a young child who has yet to learn how to walk. Clearly, I am far beyond that stage of development. If you continue to use such demeaning terms when you refer to me, then I can't allow you to be interviewed when I'm on _E's True Hollywood Story._"

Quinn scowled at Santana. "Could you please not get her worked up? It took me forever to get her settled down today after she left your house. Did you let her have too much sugar for breakfast?"

Santana ignored the breakfast question. She knew that Quinn would be less than pleased about Beth's breakfast of vegan doughnuts, pop, and Twizzlers. "What are you all still doing here? Doesn't Berry have a flight to catch?" she asked as she motioned to Rachel, who was awkwardly standing behind Quinn.

"We were getting ready to leave when Beth ran over and grabbed you," Quinn said. "Beth, say goodbye to Rachel, again. We've really got to go this time."

"Alright, Q I'll stop by tomorrow, and we can talk about that horrible peach color you want me to wear to your wedding," Santana said before heading back towards the jogging path.

Rachel did her best to ignore Santana's comment about the wedding while she hugged Beth. "I can't wait to see you perform, Beth. Don't forget to call me," she said as she pushed some stray hairs behind Beth's ears.

"I won't, I promise." Beth's lips curled into a frown. " I really wish you could stay."

"Me too, but we'll see each other soon, okay?"

Beth just nodded as Quinn took her hand.

"Have a safe flight, Rachel. We'll be in touch." Quinn smiled as she and Beth both waved goodbye to Rachel one last time, before they made their way to the park exit.

Rachel waved back, and did her best to blink away the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes. She hated not knowing when she was going to see them again, and every time she had to say goodbye to them she yearned for the days when they were a family and she was able to see or at least talk to them everyday.

When she turned to head back to her car, she was surprised to see that Santana was still next to the jogging path doing some stretches. She took a minute to consider whether or not her safety would be compromised if she went over and spoke to her. After deciding that even someone like Santana wouldn't engage in physical violence in front of a park full of children, Rachel wiped her eyes and walked over to her.

"Santana?"

Santana sighed heavily, and continued to do her stretches. "Not now, Berry, I'm busy."'

"Normally I wouldn't bother someone while they were exercising. I'm fully aware of how important rigorous physical activity is to a person's health. I still wake up every morning at six to insure that I get the recommended amount of cardio out of the way-"

"Fine." Santana cut her off. "What did you want? Your rambling is giving me a migraine."

Rachel smiled, she was pleased that Santana had given in. "Thank you, come sit," she said as she led Santana to a bench that was a few feet away.

"Don't tell me what to do, Berry." Santana rolled her eyes, but she followed Rachel to the bench anyway. She knew if she didn't, she'd have to listen to Rachel go on and on about politeness, or something equally as boring.

Once they were seated, Rachel nervously bit her lip. She knew this was the last thing Santana wanted to be doing. "I'm concerned about Quinn and Beth."

"Did something happen? If you caused some sort of scene in front of Beth, I'm going to make sure you regret it."

Rachel scoffed, she was mildly offended by Santana's accusation. "I assure you I would never do such a thing. It was actually something Beth said that sparked my concern."

"The kid unfortunately has a big mouth. Something she learned from her time with you. I'm pretty sure all of the major faults in her personality are because of you, actually." Santana smirked when she saw Rachel frown at the remark. But, when she saw Rachel take a deep breath and open her mouth, for what Santana feared was another rant, she quickly continued talking. "In as few words as you can manage, what did Beth say that was so concerning?"

"Beth was explaining to me why she decided to spill pop on everyone, and she said Quinn wasn't as happy with Peter as she used to be." Rachel purposely left out the part about her. She knew how Santana felt about how her and Quinn's relationship ended, and she didn't want that to affect her answer. "Is Quinn unhappy?"

Santana pretended to take an interest in the two soccer moms arguing on a nearby playground while she contemplated how she should answer. Her first instinct was to ignore the question and tell her to mind her own business, except she knew things could never be that simple when it came to Rachel.

"I don't know, Berry. I have my own life. I don't have time to keep track of Quinn's moods."

"Santana, you and I both know that despite your hardened exterior, you care a great deal about Quinn. You'd notice if she were anything less than happy."

Santana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why would I share any information about Quinn with you?"

Rachel understood why Santana was so hesitant. Despite what Jesse thought, or what Quinn had said during lunch the day before, she knew she had been the one to break Quinn's heart. "I know what you're thinking, if I hadn't been so stupid, Quinn and I wouldn't have broken up, and the situation with Peter would be nonexistent."

"Wow, Berry, maybe you are physic after all."

"I'm going to choose to ignore the fact that you are making fun of my abilities. I'm only questioning you on the matter because I am concerned about her and Beth. She's a very observant child, and if Quinn's unhappy it's going to have a negative impact on Beth."

Santana eyed Rachel suspiciously. "You know what this seems like, Berry? It seems like you are trying to find a crack in Peter and Quinn's relationship, so you can weasel your way back into her and Lil B's lives."

While Rachel certainly wouldn't mind finding a way back into Quinn and Beth's lives, the thought of using the information Beth gave her to do so hadn't even crossed her mind. "Santana, I can assure you that is not my intention. I am genuinely concerned."

Santana sighed, she could see the sincerity in Rachel's eyes.. "I wouldn't say that Quinn is completely unhappy. She's just busier than she used to be. Between all of the work she has to do for the store, and running Beth to all of her lessons and practices, she doesn't have a lot of time to focus on her relationship with Peter."

"I see." Rachel nervously glanced around. She knew Santana was probably itching to get away from her, but she needed to talk to someone other than Jesse about Peter. "I'm scared."

"I answered your question, do I really have to hear about your feelings too?"

Santana would never admit it, but she felt a rush of guilt when a hurt look flashed across Rachel's face. Ever since she and Brittany visited Rachel at her apartment a few weeks ago, she got the impression that aside from Jesse, Rachel didn't have a lot of people to confide in.

"I'm sorry. We were never truly friends, you only put up with me for Quinn's sake. You are under no obligation to listen to my ramblings. I'll let you get back to your jog."

"Wait," Santana said when Rachel started to stand up. "We were friends. Do you really think I would have put up with you for so long if we weren't?"

"Santana..." Rachel wasn't sure what to say. She'd assumed that Santana had merely tolerated her, she never realized the girl actually thought of her as a friend.

"Quinn and Lil B weren't the only people you ditched for your fame and fortune."

"Santana, I'm sorry-"

Santana held her hand up to silence Rachel. "I don't want to hear it." The last thing she wanted to do was become involved in an emotional conversation with Rachel about their long forgotten friendship. "You've already ruined my workout, so you might as well tell me what you were going to say about being scared."

Rachel nodded and resisted the urge she had to further discuss their friendship. "Maybe scared was the wrong word. I'm concerned that despite Quinn and I deciding to be friends, Peter will prevent us from seeing each other. The thought of going years without seeing Beth again is too much to bear."

"Q would never let him tell her who she can and cannot see, especially if Beth adored that person. All she talked about last night was you, and how wonderful you are. It was sickening. Her and B watched that stupid Wizard of Oz movie three times."

Rachel was torn between feeling happy that Beth thought so much of her, and heartbroken that she had no idea when she would see the little girl again. "But, he's already tried to prevent me from seeing them. When I called to let Quinn know I was coming, he never gave the message to her.."

"I know, I was there in the store when you told her. I wouldn't worry about Peter if I were you. He's a whole lot of talk, and not a lot of action."

Rachel nodded. "I suppose you're right. Quinn has never been the type to let others tell her what to do."

"Crap like this is exactly why I never bother love."

Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion. "Love? I never said anything about love, and I don't appreciate your assumption. You know what they say about people who assume-"

"Save it, Berry," Santana said cutting Rachel off once again. "I'm not blind, like you and Quinn seem to be. I've noticed the way you look at her, it's beyond obvious to everyone but the two of you. Want to know what I think?"

Rachel was fairly certain that whatever Santana was thinking was cynical, or degrading to her in some way, but she nodded anyway.

"Falling in love is pointless. Not matter what, someone is going to end up heartbroken. Humans aren't perfect; we cheat, we lie, we make selfish decisions. But, even if we somehow manage to beat the odds and stay in love, one of us eventually dies, and leaves the other person's life in ruins. It isn't worth it."

"While I completely disagree that loving someone isn't worth the inevitable pain, I can't help but wonder if this is why you refuse to fully commit to Brittany. Are you afraid of getting your heartbroken, Santana?"

"Woah, woah, woah, Berry. I'm not going sit here and discuss my relationship with you." Santana stood up. "I will tell you this, though, if you are wanting Quinn and Beth in your life, take an active approach. Don't just sit there with your thumb up your ass waiting for them to come to you."

Rachel smiled widely as she stood up. "You know what, Santana? You've just given me a marvelous idea. Thank you."

"What are you talking about? I don't like this. Your plans and ideas never used to end well, and I'm guessing that hasn't changed."

"No need to worry. I'm just going to go to Quinn's store, and take the active approach."

Santana was definitely curious, but she chose not to ask, knowing that if she did she'd end up having to listen to Rachel ramble even more. "Well, whatever you're going to do, leave my name out of it. When it all falls to shit, I don't want to be associated with it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's pessimism. "Don't worry, I won't mention your involvement. See you later."

Rachel pulled out her cell phone to text Jesse that she may have to catch a later flight. She knew he would disapprove of her little plan, which is why she decided to keep the details she gave him to a minimum.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they are greatly appreciated. And a very big thank you to Passionately Simple for her help with this, she's amazing and pretty much a genius. Enjoy! **  


* * *

Rachel took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked into Quinn's store. She was a little surprised when she didn't see anyone in sight.

"Quinn? Beth?" she called out as she walked through the store.

Quinn quickly appeared from the back office. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to the display of dresses Rachel was standing next to.

Rachel glanced around the store. "Is Beth here?"

"No, Kurt took her to the theatre, their website was down."

Rachel nodded. "Oh, that's actually a good thing. I have something to talk to you about, and it's probably best that she isn't here."

Quinn glanced at the clock on the wall. "What about your flight? Shouldn't you be on your way to the airport?"

Rachel bit her lip because in hindsight it would have been a lot easier to have just called Quinn when she got back to New York. Her excitement had gotten the best of her before she realized that, though and she hoped that coming to the store didn't make her seem too desperate.

"I'm actually catching a later flight."

"Okay...what's going on, Rachel? You're making me a little nervous. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't my intent to make you nervous. I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity for Beth. As you know, the Tonys are in a couple weeks." Rachel paused, and Quinn nodded as an indication for her to continue. "Jesse was supposed to be my date, but there was a scheduling conflict with his tour, so as of right now I am dateless. After you left the park, I began to think that Beth would get a big kick out of going with me."

"Rachel, I-"

Rachel cut her off. "I know it seems kind of sudden, and unfortunately, I'm only permitted to bring one guest, otherwise I would invite you to come along as well, but it would really mean a lot me if you let me bring Beth."

Quinn began to nervously play with her hands. The excitement in Rachel's voice and her wide smile only made rejecting her even harder. "I really appreciate your offer, but I can't allow Beth to go with you."

That was definitely not the response Rachel had been expecting, the smile fell from her lips and her brow dipped in confusion. "What? Quinn, I don't understand. I thought you would be excited about this. It is an amazing opportunity for Beth."

To avoid Rachel's hurt filled gaze, Quinn shifted her eyes to the floor. "We don't need to go into all of the details right now, just know that I really appreciate your offer, but I still can't let Beth go with you."

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I disagree. I think we do need to go into the details, especially since an hour ago you were telling me how you meant it when you said you wanted me in her life again. Were you lying when you said that?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Of course not. I want her to have contact with you, but I don't want her exposed to your lifestyle."

Rachel's frown deepened. "My lifestyle? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Quinn kept glancing at the door just in case Beth and Kurt returned. "I really don't want to go into this right now, if Beth comes back and we are having a disagreement, it would really upset her."

Rachel understood Quinn's reasoning, the thought that Beth may return at any moment and walk in on their argument had crossed her mind as well. "If Beth comes back, we certainly won't discuss this in front of her but, she isn't here right now, so I would like you to explain to me what you meant about my lifestyle."

Growing up with her parents gave Quinn a lot of experience when it came to dealing with addicts, and she knew they didn't like to be confronted about their addiction, which made her a little nervous as to where this conversation would lead. She closed her eyes, and for a second, it wasn't Rachel standing in front of her. It was Russell, and she swore she could feel the smell of the whiskey burning her nose, and hear the sound of his hate filled voice listing off bible verses. When she took a deep breath and brought herself back to reality, she saw Rachel looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not blind, I know you have a problem."

Rachel's eyes widened, and this was one of the rare moments in her life where she had been rendered speechless. "A problem?" she finally managed to say after a few seconds of silence. "I can assure you that I do not have a problem of any kind."

"Rachel, I know the signs of addiction; and I've also seen all the magazines and news stories talking about your cocaine habit and promiscuity."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Rachel threw her arms up in exasperation and her voice began to rise. "I can't believe that we're having this conversation right now."

Upon hearing Rachel's voice rise, Quinn instinctively took a few steps back. Many times throughout her childhood, she'd seen her father throw his hands up in the air and raise his voice, just like Rachel was doing, any time someone would question his decision to pour himself yet another glass of whiskey.

"I didn't want to believe those things about you, but I can't help but wonder why you would get so defensive over something that wasn't true."

Rachel took a deep breath. She knew not defending herself would only make it seem as if she was admitting to the horrible things Quinn was accusing her of. "Of course I'm getting defensive, you're saying I'm a crackwhore!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, I didn't call you a crackwhore."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh right, you just said that I was sleeping with half Hollywood and doing cocaine, my mistake."

"You have to understand that I can't allow my daughter to be around that kind of stuff," Quinn said softly, she didn't want Rachel to start yelling again. "She looks up to you, Rachel."

Rachel moved forward to close the space Quinn put between them, but she frowned and took a step back when Quinn backed into the display table that was behind her. "I would never do anything that would have a negative influence on Beth. You know me, Quinn, you know I would never get into that sort of stuff," she said in a much softer voice.

Quinn nervously ran her hand through her hair. "No, Rachel, I don't know who you are anymore. Four and half years is a long time. I'm not the same person I was back then, and I know you aren't either. I can't just let Beth go off to some huge event with you. If something happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"If you would stop being so foolish, you'd realize that I'm still that person who loves Beth as if she were my own child, and would do anything I could to protect her. I don't need help, the only thing I need is for you to believe me when I tell you that none of the stories the magazines publish about me are true."

As much as Quinn wanted to believe Rachel, she knew she couldn't back down. She was Beth's mother, and it was her job to protect her. "Despite what happened between us in the past, I still care about you, Rachel. It pains me to think of you living that way. I wish I could completely trust you with Beth, but I can't right now."

For the last four and half years Rachel had been longing for Quinn to tell her that she still cared about her. She never expected her to say it during some confrontation about an imaginary cocaine addiction. Tears filled Rachel's eyes, the fact that Quinn would even consider that she'd do those things showed how little she thought of her.

"If you truly cared about me, you would believe me when I look you in the eye and tell you that I don't do those disgusting things." Despite her best efforts, a few tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Quinn hadn't expected Rachel to start crying, and forced herself to resist the urge she had to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I want to believe you, I really do but, all the evidence points in the opposite direction. Your driver says you're always in your apartment alone, you've lost weight, and I've seen paparazzi pictures of you with white powder on your shirt."

Rachel shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Once again, you sound completely ridiculous. I don't know what the white powder in the paparazzi shot was, Quinn. It could have been food or dust or a million other different things. As for losing weight, performing eight days a week really takes a lot out of a person."

"What about all the time you spend alone in your apartment?"

"Do you really want to know the truth, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she wiped her cheeks dry.

"Of course I do. Even if you don't believe it, I meant it when I said I still care about you."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Despite the fact that it's been four and half years since we broke up, and that I've tried as hard as I could to forget you, I'm still in love with you."

Quinn had been expecting Rachel to admit that she had some sort of drug problem, not that she was still in love with her. She had no idea how to react, and she realized she must have been silent for far too long when she saw that Rachel's cheeks had become wet with tears once again. "Rachel, I"

Rachel held her hand up to silence Quinn. "You don't have to say anything. I realize you're with Peter now, and what we had was over a long time ago. You know what I've also realized?"

Quinn silently shook her head.

"That I deserve better than someone who thinks I would resort to promiscuity and drug use. If you really knew me like I thought you did, you would have never accused me of such things." A small sob escaped Rachel's mouth, and she took a deep breath to try and compose herself.

Quinn forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat. She wasn't about to let Rachel make her second guess herself. "No. I'm not going to stand here and let you make me feel guilty."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but, if that's how you feel perhaps there's a good reason for it."

Quinn knew she shouldn't feel guilty about her decision. Memories of Russell flashed through her mind once again, and she knew she couldn't allow Beth to be exposed to the same horrors that she'd witnessed when she was a child.

"I'm only trying to protect my daughter."

"She used to be my daughter as well," Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah, she was, until you chose your career over her. How do I know you won't put your addiction ahead of her as well? What if she got a hold of one your baggies? Or, what if you've had too much that night and you lose your temper with her? I can't risk those things happening."

Rachel grimaced when Quinn brought up their reason for breaking up. That was the one fact she knew she couldn't argue. "Neither of those things would ever happen. I don't have an addiction of any kind, and I'd never allow Beth to be around anyone that did. I would never let anything happen to her, let alone raise a hand to her."

Quinn did her best to ignore the sincerity that seemed to be in Rachel's voice. She reminded herself that addicts were some of the best liars. "Do you know how many times I heard my father promise my mother that he'd never hurt my sister and I?"

Rachel's mouth opened in shock as she tried to process what Quinn had just said. "Did you just compare me to your father?"

Quinn realized that may not have been the best comparison. Addiction or not, she knew Rachel was nothing like the monster her father was, and would never do half of the things he'd done. But, when she opened her mouth to try and take it back, Rachel held her hand up to stop her.

"Whatever you're going to say, save it. I'm done with this. Today is the day that I leave the past in the past. I will no longer go through the various 'what if' scenarios in my mind, and all hope that the three of us could someday be a family again will be abandoned. Do I still want what we had? Of course I do, but I want it with someone else. Someone who believes in me, and always thinks the best of me."

Tears were now falling from Quinn's eyes as well as she listened to Rachel. She knew none of this should matter. She was with Peter and they were getting married. She knew she should feel relieved that Rachel was finally getting over her, but she didn't. She felt exactly like she did four and half years ago when she walked out of Rachel's apartment building and into cold winter air, like she was losing one of the best things in her life. But, she knew that this time, Rachel wasn't hers to lose, and that she had no right to feel that way. She also knew she couldn't let Rachel leave without apologizing for the Russell comparison.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it when I compared you to him. Please, you have to believe me."

"Why would I believe you when you didn't even try to believe me? You just compared me to the most disgusting and horrible person I know. That isn't something I'm going to take lightly."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. She knew Rachel was right.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel cleared her throat and continued talking. "So, to fully answer your question, I spent the majority of my time thinking about you and Beth, and how badly I messed up. Some days, I wondered if it was still possible to find someone that sparked the same something inside of my heart that you did and that maybe the only reason I hadn't yet, despite going on dates with dozens of wonderful people, was because I wasn't ready to move on. Other days, I'd be so heartbroken that I would wish that I had never met you, but I'm certainly glad I did. Without you and Beth, I know I wouldn't be the same person that I am today."

A customer came through the front door of the store, which startled both girls. Quinn frantically attempted to wipe her eyes, and Rachel was secretly relieved. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself together, and she had every intention of getting in her car and sitting in the Save-A-Lot parking lot across the street to cry her eyes out until it was time for her to head to the airport.

"I have every intention of keeping all of the promises I've made to Beth, and I certainly hope that this...discussion doesn't have a negative impact on any of those promises. I hope you have a wonderful wedding, Quinn, and I really do hope you enjoy your life with Peter. I'll let you get back to work." Rachel didn't wait for Quinn to respond before she turned on her heel and made her way out of the store as quickly as possible.

Quinn watched as Rachel got into her black rental car, put the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot in record time. Rachel had just confessed that she still loved her, and that she was moving on from her all at once. Quinn wasn't sure how she felt, what she was supposed to feel, or why she had just let Rachel walk out of the store like that.

She took a deep breath, and did her best to maintain her composure, and keep her thoughts off of Rachel, while she tried to help the customer try on blouses. Rachel had left, and Quinn knew she had to convince herself that it was for the best. Now, she could live her life like she had been before Beth decided to wander into Rachel's arms two weeks ago.


End file.
